Finding Nonsense Love
by Keiko Alvita
Summary: Saat aku melihatnya kembali, tanpa sadar aku sudah menyangkal diri beberapa kali. Tapi yang kutahu, cinta tak pernah sudi diajak berbohong. Ia selalu berusaha menjangkau orang yang tepat. / "Pada akhirnya keegoisan terkalahkan oleh tali persahabatan." / Chapter 17 [Epilog] updated, check it out! R&R? -END-
1. Prolog

**Maaf, tiba-tiba saja saya terpikir untuk membuat prolog untuk cerita ini. Dan alhasil, saya menjadi author yang dengan seenaknya mengacak-acak cerita. Maafkan saya.**

**_Anyway, _selamat membaca cerita saya yang berantakan ini ^_^**

* * *

_**One night in Summer, year 1**_

"Huh, permainan macam apa itu?" tanya seorang pria yang memakai topi bertuliskan 'UMA', topi khasnya.

Sekarang, dalam sebuah kamar di suatu penginapan, berkumpullah tiga pria yang tampaknya belum ingin tidur. Untuk menghabiskan waktu, mereka berencana untuk memainkan suatu permainan yang dirancang sendiri oleh salah seorang dari mereka. Namun sepertinya permainan tersebut tidak dapat menarik perhatian pria bertopi itu.

Seorang pria yang lain, yang memakai bandana berwarna ungu tersenyum geli. "Ada apa denganmu? Sepertinya kau tersiksa sekali."

Pria yang ditanya hanya mendengus. "Kau sudah tahu itu, dan mengapa kau masih saja memaksaku untuk bermain— apa tadi?"

"Oh ayolah, Gray. Aku hanya ingin membantumu."

Yang dipanggil Gray itu mengerutkan kening. "Membantuku? Dalam hal apa?"

Pria berbandana ungu itu kembali tersenyum, tapi kini maknanya lain. Misterius dan sedikit mencurigakan. "Kau sungguh ingin tahu sekarang? Kau yakin tidak akan menyesal setelah mendengarnya?"

Gray menyipitkan mata. "Menyesal? Jadi permainan ini akan membuatku menyesal, begitu? Baiklah, aku tidak ikut," sambil berkata begitu, ia membalikkan badan dan bersiap untuk beranjak dari ruangan itu, yang ironisnya adalah kamar tempatnya menginap.

"Kau melintasi pintu itu dan keluar dari sini, kau tidak akan bisa kembali lagi."

Gray berbalik setelah mendengar suara yang sarat akan nada tegas itu. "Kau tidak berhak melakukan hal itu." Ia berpikir sejenak, kemudian berkata pelan, "Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku ikut. Tapi satu syarat."

"Apapun."

"Beritahu aku apa untungnya aku mengikuti permainanmu," Gray berkata sambil menatap tajam ke arah lawan bicaranya.

Lawan bicaranya itu memutar bola mata. "Hanya itu? Kukira apa. Kau tidak akan menyesal?" Ia mengulangi lagi kalimatnya.

Gray memandangnya dengan tidak sabar. "Aku sudah berjanji, Kai. Dan janji harus ditepati."

Yang dipanggil Kai itu tertawa ringan. "Oke. Dengan mengikuti permainan ini, kau akan mendapat suatu keuntungan yang besar. Kau tidak akan menyadarinya dalam jangka waktu yang singkat, itu masalahnya."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak akan membohongi dirimu sendiri lagi," kini satu pria lain yang sedari tadi diam menjawab.

Gray mengerutkan kening. "Membohongi?"

Dua pria di hadapannya serempak mengangguk. Ia menunggu jawaban, tapi selama beberapa detik tidak ada yang bersedia membuka suara. Gray menjadi sedikit jengkel.

Akhirnya Kai yang menjawab, "Kau tidak bisa membohongi perasaanmu lagi."

"Ayolah, jangan berkata sepenggal-sepenggal begitu. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud kalian."

Kai tersenyum kecil. "Begini. Kami tahu, selama ini kau menyimpan perasaan pada gadis itu. Jadi—"

Gray membelalakkan mata. "Gadis itu? Maksudmu—? Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya menganggapnya teman."

"Kau berbohong lagi. Sudah cukup sandiwaramu itu, Gray. Kami sudah tahu," Kai terkikik geli.

"Sandiwara? Kau mengetahuinya?"

Kai mengangguk. Gray menghela napas berat. "Oh astaga. Apa yang bisa kusembunyikan dari kalian, hah?"

"Perasaanmu," pria lain yang pendiam itu menjawab. "Tapi kurasa kali ini kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi."

Gray mendengus. "Huh, menyebalkan. Giliranku terakhir. Kalian dulu."

"Baiklah. Aku dulu," pria pendiam itu mengajukan dirinya untuk bermain pertama kali.

Kai tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Tunggu sebentar." Ia berjalan menuju meja kecil di dekat tempat tidurnya, membukanya, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas. Kertas foto.

"Foto siapa itu?" tanya Gray penasaran.

Kai sudah duduk di tempatnya tadi namun tak kunjung menjawab. Sebagai jawabannya, ia menunjukkan foto-foto itu ke hadapan dua temannya.

Ketika mereka mengamati foto-foto itu, mata mereka melebar. Gray menatap Kai dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

"Ini sebagai media agar kita tidak perlu menyebutkan nama mereka."

"Dari mana kau mendapat foto-foto ini? Kau memotretnya?" Gray tidak tahan untuk tidak mengutarakan pertanyaan itu.

Kai tersenyum misterius, namun tidak menjawab. Gray memandangnya sebal.

"Cliff, silakan ambil dan jelaskan perasaanmu padanya," perintah Kai.

Cliff mengangguk. "Bolehkah aku mengambil lebih dari satu jika aku merasakan hal yang sama terhadap gadis-gadis yang fotonya kuambil itu?"

Kai berpikir sejenak. "Boleh saja. Memangnya kau mencintai dua gadis sekaligus?"

Kalimat yang diucapkan Kai secara gamblang membuat Cliff terbelalak. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku bukan _playboy _sepertimu."

Tawa mereka meledak.

Tangan Cliff terulur untuk mengambil salah satu— ah, ternyata ia mengambil empat sekaligus. Mata Kai melebar. "Kau menyukai empat gadis sekaligus? Hebat sekali."

Cliff memutar bola mata. "Sudah kubilang aku bukan _playboy _sepertimu. Jadi bisa aku mulai sekarang?" Gray dan Kai mengangguk. "Empat gadis ini, aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka. Yang aku tahu mereka baik dan seru. Ah, kecuali yang ini, " ia berkata sambil menunjuk salah satu foto. "Namun kuakui, mereka memang cantik."

Tawa mereka meledak lagi.

"Ternyata kau pria normal, rupanya."

"Sialan!"

Pria pendiam itu mengembalikan foto itu dan mengambil salah satu dari dua foto yang belum terambil.

"Gadis ini, harus kuakui bahwa ia memiliki daya tarik yang kuat. Sejak pertama kali melihatnya, aku sudah menyukainya. Entah mengapa. Dan mungkin sekarang sudah berkembang menjadi cinta. Tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkannya," Cliff berkata dengan sedih.

Gray menepuk-nepuk bahu Cliff pelan. "Tenang saja, kami akan membantumu."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Serahkan saja padaku!" seru Kai membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

"Huh!" Gray dan Cliff mencibir.

Kemudian Cliff mengembalikan foto itu dan mengambil foto yang sejak tadi belum terambil.

"Gadis ini, ia sahabatku. Ia selalu ada kapanpun aku membutuhkan. Aku tak punya perasaan apapun terhadapnya, karena memang aku hanya bisa menganggapnya sahabat. Atau mungkin seorang kakak yang menasihatiku saat dengan percaya dirinya aku benar, padahal tidak. Dan bisa jadi kebalikannya. Dan ya, hampir setiap sore kami bertemu di pantai untuk mengobrol," Cliff berhenti ketika Gray memandangnya tidak suka.

_Sudah kuduga_, pikir Kai.

"Maafkan aku Gray. Tapi aku benar-benar jujur tentang aku yang tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padanya," Cliff berkata lirih.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Gray," tegas Kai.

Gray yang namanya tiba-tiba dipanggil sontak membelalakkan matanya. "Aku terakhir saja."

"Huh, baiklah." Kai mengambil empat foto sekaligus, sama seperti yang Cliff lakukan sebelumnya. "Mereka menarik, namun aku hanya menganggap mereka teman saja."

Gray dan Cliff mengangguk. Kai mengembalikannya dan mengambil satu foto lain. "Sejujurnya aku mencintainya. Tapi kurasa aku harus merelakannya. Bukan hanya karena seorang pria yang ternyata sudah jatuh cinta padanya pula, tapi karena—"

Ia mengambil foto yang belum ia ambil sebelumnya dan berkata, "—aku juga ingin mempertimbangkan perasaannya. Karena sepertinya aku mulai— menyukainya."

Dua pria di hadapannya terkejut, namun segera saja tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Bisakah aku tidur sekarang? Aku sudah mengantuk," Gray memasang tampang mengantuk dan pura-pura menguap. Mencoba menghindar, rupanya.

Kai menggeleng tegas. "Kau tidak bisa melarikan diri kali ini. Sekarang giliranmu."

Pria bertopi 'UMA' itu hanya bisa menghela napas dan mengambil lima foto. Langkah yang sangat cepat. "Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka. Aku tidak menyukai mereka. Namun mereka baik." Ia lalu menunjuk salah satu foto yang ia ambil dan bergumam, "Aku hanya bisa meminta maaf padanya. Aku sudah terlalu banyak menyakitinya."

_Singkat sekali, _batin Cliff dan Kai.

Gray mengembalikan lima foto itu dan mengambil satu-satunya foto yang belum ia ambil. Ia memandang foto itu dengan intens, seolah yang ia pandangi adalah wujud aslinya. Kemudian ia tersenyum tipis seraya berkata, "Kalian benar, aku tak bisa membohongi perasaanku lagi.

"Gadis ini, sangat memesona, cerdas, suka membaca buku, dan tipe pekerja keras. Tanpa ia sadari, ia telah mengajariku berbagai hal. Tetapi yang jelas ia tidak tahu, aku— mencintainya. Dan sepertinya aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya jauh sebelum aku mengenalnya di sini."

Cliff mengerutkan alis, namun Kai mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Nanti kujelaskan," bisik Kai pada temannya yang bingung itu.

"Aku sudah tahu segala hal tentangnya. Namun dengan begitu, aku sama sekali tidak berniat meninggalkannya. Pantang malah. Karena yang aku inginkan saat ini hanyalah menjadi pria yang selalu berada di sisinya dan siap melindunginya."

_Ia mulai melantur, tapi biarlah, ini berjalan dengan sempurna, _Kai tersenyum.

"Mm... Aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi hari-hari tanpanya adalah hari yang begitu menyebalkan. Segala sesuatu yang kukerjakan tidak pernah beres, dan kau tahu itu sangat berbahaya. Aku membutuhkannya, sepertinya sudah menjadi candu. Tapi itu tak apa. Selama ia ada dalam jarak pandangku, aku selalu dapat bernapas lega dan melanjutkan kehidupan dengan normal."

_Ia benar-benar mencintai gadis itu. Ternyata kalah telak itu menyakitkan._

"Ya, aku benar-benar mencintainya."


	2. Satu

AKU bingung. Takut. Tersesat. Entah di mana aku sekarang. Yang jelas, aku merasa asing mengenai tempat ini. Apa lagi tak ada siapa-siapa di sekitarku. Semua gelap. Sunyi. Sepi.

"Hei, siapa di sana?" suara lantang itu membelah kesunyian tempat ini. Aku menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, namun tak menemukan pemilik suara itu. Mendadak aku merinding. Apa aku berhalusinasi? Atau...

"Hantu!" teriakku ketakutan sambil berlari tak tentu arah. Pikiranku kalut. Yang terpenting adalah keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini, tak peduli dengan penampilanku sekarang.

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya menerangiku. Cahaya senter. Mataku menyipit karena silaunya.

"Ternyata kau. Jangan panik. Ini aku," suara itu menenangkan dan bersahabat, seolah-olah kami telah kenal sangat lama. Yang benar saja. Aku tahu, aku tak kenal siapapun di tempat ini. Boro-boro kenal, datang saja baru kali ini.

Tunggu. Aku kenal suara itu. Bukankah...

"Mayor Thomas," jeritku lega. Akhirnya orang yang kucari-cari ada di hadapanku sekarang. Dalam hati aku mengucap syukur berkali-kali.

Meski hanya diterangi cahaya senter, aku dapat melihat orang yang baru saja kusebut namanya tersenyum. "Kau sudah datang rupanya. Kau tahu, kau tersesat di rumahmu sendiri."

Aku melongo. Tersesat di rumahku sendiri? Kukira tadi aku berada di tempat asing. Syukurlah aku berada di rumah nyamanku. Namun bukankah aku sudah meninggalkan rumahku sendiri sejak satu hari yang lalu? Bukankah sekarang aku berada di tempat yang _benar-benar asing?_

Seakan Mayor Thomas membaca pikiranku, ia menuntunku ke depan sebuah rumah tua. Ia menoleh dan berkata pelan, "Ini rumahmu. Selamat datang kembali."

Aku mengerutkan alis. Kurasa ada yang salah dalam ucapannya barusan. "Selamat datang _kembali?" _Aku menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"Ah ya, aku lupa bercerita. Kau pernah datang ke sini saat kau masih kecil. Aku yakin kau sama sekali tidak ingat. Dan soal rumah ini, ini rumahmu. Kakekmu yang mewariskannya padamu."

"Mengapa Kakek memilih aku menjadi ahli warisnya?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena kau seorang pekerja keras?" tebaknya.

Aku mengangkat bahu, tak peduli dengan hal semacam itu. "Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan di sini?" tanyaku pura-pura bosan.

Mayor Thomas tersenyum lebar. "Rumah ini sudah lama tak berpenghuni, sehingga tak terawat. Tugasmu adalah 'menghidupi' rumah ini. Lihat, " ia mengarahkan senternya ke suatu tempat yang dipenuhi rumput, bebatuan, dan kayu, "Kau harus membersihkannya dan menanaminya dengan berbagai tanaman."

"Aku? Tapi mengapa harus aku?"

Ia mengangkat bahu. "Jika kau butuh bantuanku, datanglah ke rumahku. Selamat malam, Claire." Dan ia pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian di _rumahku._

Ragu-ragu aku membuka pintu dan menemukan isi rumah yang cukup rapi. Hanya saja debu ada di mana-mana. Aku menggerutu dalam hati. Tentu saja kau yang harus membersihkannya, bodoh!

Dua jam kemudian, aku terduduk di tempat tidur dan menatap puas isi rumah. Sudah bersih. Rumah ini sederhana, tidak terlalu luas, namun cukup nyaman. Kukira aku akan betah tinggal di sini dalam jangka waktu yang tidak dapat ditentukan.

Pada hari pertama di tahun yang baru, aku mendapatkan kehidupan yang baru. Benar-benar baru. Aku mendapatkan kehidupan yang aku inginkan.

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_Aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi hari ini aku punya firasat bagus. Tidak biasanya aku dapat memasak nasi dengan kelembutan yang pas. Tidak biasanya aku menerima pujian dari bos galak itu berkali-kali. Dan tidak biasanya aku mendapat senyum dari Rick, seorang yang _cool _dan sudah kusukai sejak lama. Namun aku yakin bukan hal-hal itu yang akan membuat hariku menjadi indah. Pasti ada puncaknya. Itu pasti._

_ Sejak kecil aku ingin memiliki rumah di desa, dengan lahan pertanian yang luas. Keinginan yang aneh, bukan? Ya, aku sadar itu. Ah ya, jujur saja, aku tak tahu mengapa aku memiliki keinginan seperti itu. Mungkin aku mempunyai kenangan masa kecil tentang itu._

_Dan kenangan itu ikut terhapus bersama kenangan masa kecilku yang mengerikan lainnya._

KRING!

Ah, suara telepon itu mengganggu saja.

"Halo?" sapaku tak bersemangat.

"Halo? Apa saya sedang berbicara dengan Claire?" sahut suara di seberang sana. Suara yang asing di telingaku.

"Ya, benar. Maaf, saya sedang berbicara dengan siapa?"

Hening sebentar. "Saya Mayor Thomas."

Aku mengerutkan kening. Namanya saja tak pernah kudengar. Namun ketika ia bercerita hingga ia menyudahi pembicaraannya, aku tahu, hidupku akan berubah sebentar lagi.

* * *

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Aku mengedarkan pandang ke setiap sudut rumah, dan menemukan sebuah televisi kecil. Mungkin menonton TV sedikit menghabiskan waktu.

_"Langit akan cerah di pagi hari dan berlanjut hingga hari berakhir."_

Laporan cuaca? Membosankan.

_"Spring 1. Acara musim ini: Spring 18..."_

Tidak begitu penting bagiku. Aku dapat melihatnya di kalender.

_"Hidup di pertanian..."_

Ah, tidak. Aku sudah mempelajarinya bertahun-tahun.

_"Ini adalah permainan Tahun Baru..."_

Mm... Terlihat seru.

Aku bermain cukup lama dan mendapatkan hadiah yang kuinginkan, seperti rumput-rumput yang sepengetahuanku dapat dijual.

Kukira aku harus keluar rumah dan berkenalan dengan penduduk kota. Aku membuka pintu dan...

"Selamat pagi, Claire. Saya akan menghantuimu tiap hari," lalu sosok itu tertawa.

Aku bingung. Siapa lagi sekarang?

"Perkenalkan, namaku Zack. Masalah kalimat pembuka tadi, aku hanya bercanda. Tapi kalimat itu tidak sepenuhnya salah," kata sosok yang mengaku bernama Zack itu.

"Baiklah. Langsung saja katakan apa tujuanmu datang ke rumahku?" sahutku sedikit ketus. Biasa, untuk menjaga wibawa.

Mata Zack membelalak. "Hei, jangan galak seperti itu. Aku tak akan membantumu bila begitu."

Aku melunak. "Oke, sekarang katakanlah. Aku tak punya waktu banyak."

Ia mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Lalu ia berceloteh bagaimana caranya bertani. Astaga, masakah aku harus mendengarkan pelajaran ini lagi?

Ia masih terus menjelaskan dan ini membuatku kehilangan kesabaran. "Ayolah Zack, aku sudah bosan mendengarnya."

Zack mengerutkan alis. "Bosan? Ini pelajaran untuk para petani. Aku lihat kau tidak tampak seperti orang petani."

Mendengar ucapannya, aku melotot galak. "Hei, jangan meremehkanku! Aku ini alumnus dari fakultas pertanian terkemuka di kotaku."

Zack ber-oh panjang-lebar. "Oke, inilah yang dimaksud dalam kalimat pembukaku tadi."

Kemudian Zack menggiringku ke kotak misterius yang sejak kemarin membuatku bertanya-tanya. Ternyata kotak itu bernama Shipment Box. Ah, dari namanya aku sudah dapat menebak fungsinya. Sepertinya untuk menaruh benda-benda yang dapat dijual.

"Kau harus menaruh hasil pertanianmu di sini. Lalu benda-benda seperti rumput dan jamur yang dapat kau temukan di hutan, itu juga harus kau taruh di sini. Apapun yang bisa dijual harus kau taruh di sini."

Benar, bukan? Bedanya, penjelasanku lebih singkat dari pada penjelasan Zack yang terlalu bertele-tele.

"Aku datang ke sini pada pukul lima sore untuk mengambil hasilnya," akhirnya Zack menutupi pembelajaran singkatnya hari ini dan pergi begitu saja. Aku merutuk dalam hati.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku pada lahanku. Melakukan _study tour _sendirian tidaklah terlalu buruk.

* * *

Akhirnya sampai di tempat terakhir. Doug's Inn. Bukan karena tempatnya terletak di ujung kota, namun karena jam bukanya paling lama dibandingkan tempat yang lainnya.

Aku sudah mengenal banyak orang. Tak kusangka, mereka menyambutku dengan baik. Bahkan beberapa tempat menyediakan keperluan bertani yang sangat kubutuhkan dengan harga terjangkau. Tidak salah aku menerima penawaran Mayor.

Aku sudah membeli biji-bijian di Supermarket dan di rumah Zack. Tentu saja bukan Zack yang berjual, aku yakin ia tidak ingin bersusah-susah seperti itu. Seseorang yang memakai baju berwarna kuning, bertopi, dan berkacamata yang menjual biji-biji yang tidak dijual di Supermarket itu. Dari peta aku tahu bahwa seseorang itu bernama Won.

Oh ya, tidak kusangka aku bertemu Rick di sini. Kami berbincang-bincang cukup lama. Kukira ia menjadi pegawai tetap di perusahaan tempat aku bekerja dulu, tetapi katanya ia tidak tertarik. Ia lebih suka memelihara ayam di desa ibunya. Maksudku di Mineral Town, tempat aku tinggal sekarang.

Kau tahu, aku semakin menyukainya. Ia memiliki karisma dan sangat menawan di mataku. Ia sangat tampan dan senyumannya manis sekaligus hormat. Aku yakin ia menjadi idola di kota ini. Tapi ada yang janggal. Sedari tadi aku tak melihat seorang gadis berada di sisinya.

"_Kau masih tersedia?" tanyaku di sela pembicaraan kami._

"_Tersedia? Apa maksudmu?" ia balik bertanya._

_Oke, ia tak mengerti maksudku. Tentu saja. Itu bahasaku, hanya aku yang mengerti. "_Are you still available?_ Bukankah arti dari '_available_' adalah tersedia?"_

_Rick tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ah, kau sangat lucu, Claire. Tapi, mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kau tertarik padaku?"_

_Saat itu wajahku bersemu merah. "Tidak. Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertanya."_

_Lalu Rick tersenyum. Astaga, itu membuatku makin meleleh. "_Yes. I'm available. Single._"_

_Tak kusadari aku mengembuskan napas lega._

Aku tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Lalu aku membuka pintu Doug's Inn dan terkejut melihat tempat yang dipenuhi banyak orang.

"Hai Claire. Kami selalu berkumpul di sini saat malam," jelas Saibara yang rupanya dapat menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di pikiranku.

Aku berjalan menuju meja kasir dan membeli makanan. Sayang sekali makanan tersebut tak dapat kubawa pulang, melainkan harus dimakan saat itu juga.

"Hai, namaku Ann. Kau pasti Claire," aku mendengar sebuah suara berasal dari sampingku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis yang mirip dengan pemilik sekaligus kasir di tempat ini.

"Hai, salam kenal. Bukankah ini tempat penginapan?" aku mengutarakan pertanyaan lain yang belum terjawab sejak tadi.

"Ya. Tempat penginapan ada di atas. Mau kuantar?" tawar gadis itu.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri. Terima kasih," aku menolak tawarannya secara halus lalu menaiki tangga menuju tempat penginapan.

Ketika menginjak lantai dua dari Doug's Inn, aku terheran-heran. Hanya ada dua kamar? Bagaimana bisa?

Untuk memuaskan rasa penasaranku, aku mengetuk pintu terdekat dari tangga. Karena tak ada sahutan dari dalam, aku membukanya secara perlahan. Tidak ada orang? Pemilik kamar ini tidak takut bila pencuri masuk ke dalam kamarnya?

Aku meneliti ruangan itu. Kurasa ini adalah kamar seorang gadis. Tidak. Di sini terdapat tiga buah kasur, mungkin kamar _tiga _gadis.

Karena tidak ada siapa-siapa yang dapat kuajak bicara, maka aku berjalan menuju kamar sebelah. Aku mengetuk pintu dan suara pria menyuruhku masuk. Aku membuka pintu dan mendapati dua orang yang tak kalah tampan dengan Rick tengah memandangiku. Hanya saja yang satu memandangiku dengan galak dan yang lainnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kamarmu ada di sebelah! Kau salah alamat," seru pria yang memandangku dengan galak. Aku langsung mengkerut.

"Gray, jangan kasar terhadapnya. Lagi pula ia bukan turis, ia adalah gadis bernama Claire yang diceritakan Mayor," pria yang satunya membelaku. Ah, pria galak itu bernama Gray rupanya.

Tunggu. Nama itu tidak terdengar asing bagiku. Wajahnya juga sepertinya sudah pernah kukenal. Sebenarnya, siapa dia?

"Siapapun dia, itu tak penting bagiku. Sekarang kau keluar dari kamarku, kau salah alamat!" bentaknya.

Aku melotot. "Kau tak berhak mengusirku. Aku mempunyai hak untuk datang ke sini."

"Hak untuk apa? Menggoda kami, begitu?" ia tak mau kalah rupanya.

"Asal kau tahu, aku tak serendah itu. Jangan menuduh sembarangan," aku tidak terima ia meremehkanku.

Pria bernama Gray itu berdecak kesal. "Lalu apa? Bila tidak penting, pergilah. Kau menggangguku."

Aku dibuat jengkel olehnya. "Aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengan kalian. Apa itu salah?"

Gray mendesah keras. "Namaku Gray. Puas. Sekarang pergilah!" usirnya.

"Sudahlah Gray. Kau membuatnya sakit hati. Bisakah kau menghapus sifat jelekmu itu?" tegur pria yang belum kuketahui namanya itu. Ia baik, tidak seperti Gray yang bermulut pedas dan super galak itu.

"Hei Claire, namaku Cliff. Bisakah kita bicara di luar saja? Tampaknya Gray memang tak ingin diganggu," kata pria itu kepadaku yang langsung membawaku keluar kamar.

Cliff menatapku dengan serius. "Semua kata-kata Gray, tolong jangan dimasukkan dalam hati."

Aku mengangguk. "Apa ia memang _seperti itu_?"

"Sebenarnya tidak. Ia pria yang sangat baik. Hanya saja ia tak suka ada yang mengganggunya, apa lagi tersangkanya adalah seorang gadis," tutur Cliff.

"Apa ia seperti itu terhadap setiap gadis di kota ini?" tanyaku lagi.

Cliff tampak berpikir sebentar. "Di awal perkenalan, iya. Tapi ketika Gray sudah mengenal gadis itu, maka ia menjadi sangat baik. Percayalah, ia akan baik kepadamu nanti."

Aku menggeleng. "Ia telah membuatku sakit hati di pertemuan pertama. Itu sudah menjadi alasan yang cukup untuk tidak lagi berdekatan dengannya."

"Oh, ayolah. Jangan menyerah seperti ini. Itu membuktikan bila kau sepenuhnya kalah," Cliff memohon.

Aku memutar bola mata. "Biar saja. Aku membencinya."

Cliff tersenyum misterius. "Batas antara benci dan cinta itu tipis, ingat itu."

Aku menatapnya garang. "Hei! Aku benar-benar membencinya. Titik." Cliff tertawa.

"Kau harus mendekatinya sekali lagi. Mencoba tidak ada salahnya, bukan?" kata Cliff setelah berhenti tertawa.

Cliff benar. Aku harus mencoba. Lalu aku mengangguk. "Tapi hanya sekali, ya?"

Cliff berdecak. "Ya tidak benar-benar satu kali saja. Cobalah dulu. Kau akan merasakan kehangatannya."

Aku tersenyum geli. "Kau sedang promosi?" Lalu tawa kami meledak.

Tanpa kami sadari, sepasang telinga mendengarkan pembicaraan kami dengan saksama.


	3. Dua

**Claire: Apakah aku akan bertemu Rick hari ini?**

**Penulis: Tentu saja ^^**

**Claire: ^_^ Lalu bisakah aku tidak bertemu Gray?**

**Penulis: Kau tidak membencinya, kan?**

**Claire: Tentu tidak ^o^**

**Penulis: Baiklah, aku akan mempertemukan kalian bila begitu**

**Claire: TIDAK! T_T**

* * *

_**SPRING 3, Year 1**_

_Dear diary,_

_Aku tak percaya, kehidupanku di kota ini berjalan dengan begitu baik. Sangat mulus. Sempurna._

_Hampir semua warga kota bersikap ramah kepadaku. Mungkin karena aku seorang warga baru? Entahlah, yang terpenting aku senang. Kau tahu, banyak sekali dari mereka yang sangat membantuku. Kek Saibara yang bersedia membuatkanku alat-alat berkebun. Lillia yang menyediakan ayam beserta makanan dan keperluan lainnya. Kakek dari May yang mempunyai sapi dan domba dan bersedia menjualnya kepadaku. Doug yang menyajikan makanan enak tiap harinya. Manna yang menjual anggur memabukkan itu. Jeff yang menjual bahan masakan yang sebenarnya belum kuperlukan, namun pada akhirnya akan kubutuhkan juga, lalu ia dan Won juga menjual biji-bijian yang sangat kuperlukan. Dan juga Dokter yang seperti namanya, bertugas untuk memeriksa kondisi tubuh pasiennya, dalam hal ini adalah aku._

_Sungguh menyenangkan bila kita dapat mengenal seluruh warga di kota kita, bukan? Ya, itu benar. Aku dapat mengenal karakter-karakter yang sangat beragam. Stu seorang anak kecil yang suka merengek dan mempunyai kakak perempuan yang sabar dan baik hati bernama Elli. Zack seorang yang menyebalkan namun asyik untuk diajak bercanda dan tinggal seatap dengan Won yang dingin dan suka bersungut-sungut. Gotz yang begitu menyayangi alam. Anna seorang yang sedikit angkuh dan suka bergosip tetapi memiliki anak yang selalu tersenyum dan lembut hatinya bernama Mary. Juga Manna yang walaupun malu-malu untuk berbicara, namun sekali berbicara, maka butuh waktu yang lama untuk menunggu sampai ia menyelesaikannya._

_Dan yang paling aneh di antara semuanya, sekaligus yang sedikit tidak patut dicontoh, aku diharuskan memanggil setiap warga dengan namanya, tanpa embel-embel di depan atau di belakangnya. Kecuali untuk Mayor Thomas dan warga yang sudah berumur seperti Kek Saibara dan Kakek dari May. Aku sangat menghormati mereka, tentu saja._

_Mineral Town, kota yang penuh warna-warni dan memiliki keunikan yang khas._

_Aku memutuskan untuk bersahabat dengan semua orang, tak peduli dengan karakter mereka. Tak peduli bila ternyata mereka sama saja dengan Gray._

_Gray. Pria itu membuatku jengkel sekaligus penasaran dalam satu kali melihatnya. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya saja aku sudah dibuat sakit hati. Tetapi itu tak membuatku putus asa untuk berusaha menjalin pertemanan dengannya. Sejahat apapun dirinya._

_Ah, mengapa justru aku bercerita tentang Gray, pria menjengkelkan itu, dan bukannya Rick? Arrgh!_

_Rick. Aku makin menyukainya. Ia pria yang dewasa dan sangat baik, bertolak belakang dengan Gray. Senyumnya selalu hadir dalam mimpi-mimpiku. Bahkan hari ini ia mengusap puncak kepalaku, yang membuat jantungku semakin berdebar-debar dan mukaku memanas. Ia berkata itu tak sengaja, tapi aku bahagia._

_Aku merasa ia juga menyukaiku. Hei, jangan kaget seperti itu. Aku hanya merasa. Sebenarnya, aku tak cukup yakin. Tidak ada tanda-tanda yang pasti._

_Yah, bukankah berharap tidak ada salahnya?_

* * *

_**Spring 4, Year 1**_

"Hai Mary! Bisakah aku mendapatkan koleksi terbarumu?" tanyaku segera setelah membuka pintu perpustakaan.

Mary. Ia seorang gadis yang memiliki senyuman malaikat. Tingkah laku dan perkataannya sungguh menyenangkan. Yah, ia memang malaikat.

"Ah, hai Claire! Coba kemari," jawabnya.

Aku tersenyum dan melakukan apa yang Mary minta. Ketika aku mendekat, aku melihat Mary memegang sebuah novel. Novel yang belum pernah kulihat. Mungkin...

"Novel baru?" tanyaku antusias.

Mary tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan jempol. Detik itu juga aku berseru gembira.

"Hei, ini perpustakaan atau pasar?" sahut sebuah suara di belakangku. Aku menoleh dan menemukan sosok yang kubenci. Lalu aku melirik ke arah Mary, siapa tahu ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Tetapi apa yang kulihat?

Mata berbinar dengan senyum malu-malu? Apa-apaan ini?!

"Tolong menyingkir dari hadapanku," desis sosok yang kubenci itu. Aku merasakan ia tengah memandangku dengan tajam.

Aku menyipitkan mata dan balas memandangnya, "Apa hakmu melakukan itu?"

Ia tersenyum sinis sambil memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku. Lihat saja, seluruh gadis di dunia pasti terpikat dengan gayanya itu. Tidak. Aku tidak boleh menjadi salah satu dari mereka. "Jelas hakku. Aku warga kota ini dan aku berhak kemanapun aku suka."

Aku melotot. "Bukan itu maksudku! Gray, kau... Sudahlah, lupakan saja! Mary, bila kau mencariku, aku ada di lantai dua." Dan aku bergegas menuju ke tempat yang kusebut tadi.

Namun sebelum aku menginjak tangga, aku mendengar sebuah seruan tertuju ke arahku, "Lalu kapan kau akan menjalankan misimu berteman dengan Gray? Ah, tidak. Itu permintaan Cliff!"

Aku terkejut. Dari mana ia tahu semua itu? Ia menguping pembicaraan kami? Aku hanya menatapnya tajam dan tanpa banyak bicara, aku meneruskan langkahku.

* * *

Apa aku sebegitu membenci Gray? Separah itu? Kurasa itu bukan _aku._

Pria dengan sikap sinis dan tingkah menjengkelkan seperti Gray memang mudah untuk dibenci. Yah, tapi aku bukan seperti itu.

Entah mengapa aku tak mudah untuk membenci seseorang. Sejauh yang aku ingat, aku percaya bila setiap manusia mempunyai sisi baik dibalik sifatnya yang tampak dari luar.

Namun entah mengapa pula, aku tak dapat menerapkannya pada pria bernama Gray itu.

Apa aku harus tetap memenuhi _permintaan Cliff _seperti yang Gray bilang tadi, atau mundur saja? Atau pergi dari kota ini sekalian?

"Claire, kau membuka buku namun kau tidak membacanya," tiba-tiba Mary sudah duduk di sampingku.

"Tidak, aku membacanya. Lihat, aku baru tahu di kota ini ada dua tempat penambangan. Benar-benar menguntungkan bagiku," aku mencoba mengelak.

Mary tersenyum. Saat itulah aku sadar aku dapat memercayai Mary sepenuhnya. "Apa yang Gray perbuat padamu sebelum ini? Aku rasa kau tidak tiba-tiba membenci Gray begitu saja."

Aku menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari Gray yang mengusirku, Gray yang merendahkanku, hingga permintaan Cliff yang menyangkut Gray juga. Ketika aku mengeluarkan seluruh isi hatiku, Mary mengangguk-angguk tanpa sedikitpun bersuara. Gadis yang sangat menghargai lawan bicaranya, sungguh bertolak belakang dengan Gray.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menjalani permintaan Cliff itu, tapi melihat sikap Gray, aku jadi urung melakukannya," akhirnya aku selesai bercerita dan meminta pendapat pendengarku satu-satunya.

Mary terdiam sejenak, kemudian menyunggingkan sebuah senyum seraya berkata, "Jalani saja, kau akan merasakan kehangatannya."

"Kau sedang promosi bersama Cliff?" lalu tawa kami meledak.

Namun mendadak aku teringat suatu kejadian saat aku berada satu lantai bersama Gray dan Mary. "Mary, kau menyukai Gray?" tanyaku.

Pipinya bersemu merah dan tersenyum malu. Tetapi ia menjawab, "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak."

Aku tersenyum geli. "Kalau begitu coba jelaskan mengapa wajahmu memerah dan bibirmu bisa tersenyum seperti itu."

Mary membuang muka sambil tertawa pelan. "Ya."

Aku yang tidak puas dengan jawaban singkat itu, terus mendesaknya. "Ya bagaimana?"

Ia memanyunkan bibir dan akhirnya menjawab, "Ya, aku menyukainya. Puas?"

Aku tersenyum puas dan mengacungkan ibu jari. "Tenang saja, kau sedang bercerita pada penjaga rahasia terbaik di kota ini." Dan kami tertawa bersama.

Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu lama berada di perpustakaan. Aku melihat jam yang melingkar di tanganku dan kurasa aku harus pamit pada Mary.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi. Lain waktu aku akan membaca novel yang kau bawa tadi. Sampai jumpa dan selamat berjuang untuk mendapatkan hati Gray!"

Mary tersenyum lebar. Namun ketika baru saja aku berdiri, Mary berkata pelan, "Bisakah kau berjanji untuk bisa selalu kupercaya dan menjadi sahabat yang baik?"

Aku tak mengerti maksud perkataannya. Aku merasa ada makna tersembunyi dibaliknya dan sepertinya Mary dapat melihat hal yang jauh di depan. Tetapi kujawab saja, "Tentu saja. Aku janji."

Dan saat aku berjalan menuruni tangga, aku mendengar Mary berkata lirih, "Aku mencintainya. Tolong jangan sakiti aku dalam waktu dekat. Ah, tidak. Tolong jangan sakiti aku _selamanya_."

Tentu saja aku takkan menyakitinya. Siapa juga yang menyukai Gray? Tetapi aku memilih untuk tidak berkata apa-apa.

* * *

"Lillia, bisakah aku mendapatkan satu ekor ayam?" tanyaku pada penjual ayam satu-satunya di kota ini.

Ia mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Claire. Kau akan segera mendapatkannya. Rick, bisa tolong Claire?"

Aku tersenyum. Mendengar nama Rick saja sudah membuatku semakin merindukannya.

"Baik, Ma. Claire, ayo ikut aku," Rick berkata sambil menggenggam tanganku. Spontan saja mukaku memanas, dan sialnya Lillia memergoki hal itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Claire? Apa kau sedang sakit?" suara Lillia sarat akan kekhawatiran. Ah, untung saja ia mengartikannya lain.

Aku menggeleng. "Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa. Tunggu, Rick. Aku membayarnya dulu."

Setelah aku membayarnya, Rick mengajakku ke peternakan depan rumahnya. Aku terperangah. Banyak sekali ayam yang Rick pelihara. Rick benar-benar peternak yang hebat.

Ketika kami berjalan mendekat, seekor ayam berlari mendekati kami dan Rick langsung menggendongnya. Ah—

"Inilah mengapa aku meninggalkan pekerjaanku yang dulu," kata Rick pelan. Tetapi aku dapat menangkap setiap kata-katanya dengan jelas. Apa memang seperti ini orang yang sedang jatuh cinta?

"Hmm..." aku hanya bergumam, karena aku tak tahu harus menanggapi apa.

Rick tersenyum. Oh, tolong jangan melakukan itu. Kau semakin membuatku jatuh dalam pesonamu bila kau melakukannya. Benar-benar indah di mataku, kau tahu? Andai saja aku adalah gadis yang cukup berani menyatakan cinta padanya, tentu aku sudah menjadi gadis paling bahagia di dunia ini.

Kira-kira kapan Rick akan menyatakan cinta padaku, ya? Ah, aku menunggu saat-saat paling menyenangkan itu.

Lalu mengapa tidak aku yang melakukannya duluan? Tentu saja tidak! Aku masih punya harga diri sebagai seorang wanita.

Pikiranku buyar ketika seseorang menepuk pundakku. Oh, ternyata Rick. Aku memegang pipiku. Tolong, jangan sampai terjadi—

"Hei Claire, ada apa denganmu? Dari tadi aku bertanya, tapi kau diam saja. Dan mengapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu? Kau sakit?" Rick memberondongiku dengan beberapa pertanyaan.

Aku menutupi mukaku dengan tangan. Malu juga tertangkap basah sedang melamun oleh Rick.

"Apa sekarang kita sedang bermain petak umpet?" tanya Rick geli.

Aku menurunkan tanganku dan bertanya, "Eh, tentu saja tidak!" Tanpa sadar aku berteriak.

Rick mengerutkan alis. "Mengapa kau berteriak?"

"Maaf. Bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya— lupakan." _Aku hanya sedang melamun. Tentangmu. Tapi kau memergokiku, dan aku merasa sedang menyangkal diri atas itu, _kalimat itu hanya kukatakan di dalam hati.

"Rick, bisakah kau memberikan pesananku? Maaf, karena setelah ini aku harus bekerja lagi," aku pura-pura sedang dikejar _deadline._

Rick sedikit kaget. "Secepat ini? Kau tidak ingin mengobrol denganku lebih lama?"

Aku menaikkan alis. Rick berharap aku mengobrol dengannya lebih lama? _Berharap? _Apa telingaku tidak salah dengar, ya? "Maafkan aku. Kukira lain waktu," aku memasang tampang menyesal.

"Oke, ini ayammu. Jaga dia baik-baik. Bila kau butuh bantuanku, datanglah ke sini," Rick tersenyum dan membelai rambutku. Seketika tubuhku membeku, bahkan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih saja sulit. Yang dapat kulakukan hanya tersenyum padanya.

Kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Tapi aku masih tetap mematung. Sentuhannya itu, sukses membuatku tak berdaya.

_Kau tahu, Rick? Sesungguhnya semua pekerjaanku telah kuselesaikan sebelum aku ke sini. Sesungguhnya, aku hanya ingin tahu perasaaanmu. Beri aku petunjuk sedikit saja. Sesungguhnya aku juga ingin menghindarimu selama beberapa waktu. Namun sepertinya aku gagal. Belum menjalaninya saja aku sudah tidak kuat. Kau sungguh membuatku terpesona. Hari-hari tanpamu sepertinya menjadi kutuk bagiku._

* * *

Ah, sejuknya. Udara di pantai pada malam hari sukses membuatku tenang. Setenang hatiku. Seumur hidupku, aku tak pernah merasakan hal ini. Baru kali ini. Ya, baru kali ini.

Aku mendongak. Bintang-bintang bersinar malam ini, tidak akan ada hujan dalam waktu dekat. Syukurlah. Aku ingin di sini lebih lama lagi.

"Cuaca yang indah, eh?" suara yang berasal dari belakangku mengagetkanku. Aku menoleh. Semoga seseorang yang kuharapkan kedatangannya.

"Cliff?" seruku kaget. Sedikit menyesal juga. Mengapa bukan orang yang sangat kuharapkan? Memangnya siapa yang kuharapkan?

"Jangan kaget seperti itu. Aku jadi ge-er," Cliff berkata sembari duduk di sampingku.

Aku cemberut. Aku tahu ia bercanda. "Tumben ke sini malam-malam?"

Cliff memandang lurus ke depan. "Yah, aku tak suka suasana penginapan."

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Mengapa?"

Cliff terdiam. "Aku tak punya sahabat yang bisa kuajak bercerita."

"Eh?" Aneh juga. Pria ceria dan menyenangkan seperti Cliff tidak punya sahabat? "Aku bisa menjadi sahabatmu," kata-kata itu keluar tanpa kucerna dulu. Ah biarlah, sudah telanjur. Aku juga senang bila Cliff bisa menjadi sahabatku.

"Terima kasih," Cliff berkata pelan. Aku mengangguk.

Selama beberapa saat tidak ada yang bersuara. Namun tidak ada kecanggungan. Kami sahabat, bukan? Tidak selamanya seseorang mengeluarkan isi hatinya dalam bentuk suara.

"Bagaimana dengan Gray?" tanya pria di sampingku.

Mukaku langsung berubah menjadi masam. "Sekali menyebalkan, tetap menyebalkan."

Cliff menaikkan alis. Dari pada membuat Cliff heran lebih lama, maka aku menceritakan kejadian di perpustakaan tadi siang. Semuanya, tidak ada yang terlewat.

"Begitu?" Cliff hanya menanggapi ceritaku seperti itu. Giliran aku yang bingung. Hanya seperti itu? Aku yang bercerita panjang-lebar hanya ditanggapi seperti itu?

Ketika aku ingin membuka mulut untuk memprotesnya, Cliff juga melakukannya. "Kau—" kami mengucapkan kata yang sama di waktu yang hampir sama pula. Lalu kami tertawa bersama.

"Kau dulu," sekali-sekali wanita yang mengalah, boleh bukan?

"Mendengar ceritamu tadi plus melihat secara langsung kejadian dua hari lalu di penginapan, aku dapat menarik sebuah kesimpulan menarik," sepertinya Cliff sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya agar memancing keingintahuanku.

Dan ia sukses melakukannya. "Apa itu?"

Cliff tersenyum jail. "Sepertinya kau menjadi gadis yang spesial di mata Gray."

Mataku membelalak. "APA?!"


	4. Tiga

**-Previous Chapter-**

"_Mendengar ceritamu tadi plus melihat secara langsung kejadian dua hari lalu di penginapan, aku dapat menarik sebuah kesimpulan menarik," sepertinya Cliff sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya agar memancing keingintahuanku._

_Dan ia sukses melakukannya. "Apa itu?"_

_Cliff tersenyum jail. "Sepertinya kau menjadi gadis yang spesial di mata Gray."_

_Mataku membelalak. "APA?!"_

* * *

_**SPRING 5, Year 1**_

_Dear diary,_

_Apa maksud perkataan Cliff kemarin? Apa ia sedang bercanda, eh? Asal ia tahu, itu sama sekali tidak lucu._

"_Sepertinya kau menjadi gadis yang spesial di mata Gray."_

_Kalimat itu berputar-putar dalam kepalaku. Ini aneh. Masa iya aku seperti itu? Bahkan aku dan Gray selalu bertengkar ketika kami bertemu._

_Yang aku tahu, itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Sangat besar._

_Kalimat itu terus menari-nari dalam pikiranku. Tunggu. Mengapa aku terus memikirkannya? Bukankah itu tidak begitu penting bagiku?_

_Dan mengapa aku tidak memikirkan Rick saja? Mengapa sekarang malah terbayang wajah Gray, si pria menyebalkan itu?_

* * *

_**Spring 6, Year 1**_

_Dear diary,_

_Aku menemukan satu rahasia kesuksesan dalam bertani. Yah, bisa dibilang begitu._

_Karena semua pekerjaanku telah selesai, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan menyusuri kota pada siang hari. Ketika sampai di depan gereja, aku tertegun._

_Terdapat sebuah jalan kecil di samping gereja. Apa aku harus berjalan ke sana? Mm... Mencoba tidak ada salahnya._

_Kuikuti jalan kecil itu dan sampailah aku di sebuah pondok bambu. Aku mengetuk pintunya dan seseorang menyuruhku masuk._

_Dan, tadaa! Aku bertemu dengan kurcaci. Mereka berjumlah tujuh._

"_Hai Claire, kau bisa memanggilku Chef. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" sambut seorang kurcaci berpakaian merah._

_Aku menaikkan alis. Bantuan apa yang bisa mereka berikan?_

"_Namaku Nappy. Kami bisa membantumu dalam menyiram tanaman, merawat hewan peliharaan, ataupun memanen tanamanmu," ucap kurcaci berpakaian jingga menjawab pertanyaan di pikiranku._

_Aku tersenyum. Mereka akan sangat membantuku bila begitu. Aku menunjuk tiga kurcaci untuk membantuku dalam hal-hal yang disebut Nappy tadi. Mereka akan bekerja selama seminggu. Oke, ini menguntungkan se—_

"_Asalkan kau beri kami makanan, oke?" sahut salah satu kurcaci yang kutunjuk. Ia bernama Staid._

_Aku kembali tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempol._

_Tiga kurcaci itu tersenyum senang. "Baiklah, besok kami datang pukul 6 pagi. Terima kasih."_

"_Terima kasih kembali," jawabku._

_Dan mulai besok aku tak perlu repot-repot lagi untuk mengerjakan hal-hal yang memakan waktu._

* * *

_**Spring 7, Year 1**_

_Dear diary,_

_Cliff bercanda, ia mengatakannya sendiri padaku tadi sore._

_Oh, aku benar-benar lega mendengar itu. Menjadi gadis spesial bagi Gray? Aku bergidik ngeri. Bagaimana bila setiap hari aku menerima amukan Gray? Aku bisa mati muda._

_Ah, mengapa aku tak menanyakannya saja saat itu? Aku yang terlalu kalut karena mendengar penuturan Cliff mungkin sedang kehilangan akal sehat. Jika aku dapat mengontrol emosiku, maka aku tak perlu terbebani hingga hari ini, kan? Claire, kau benar-benar bodoh._

_Dan tolong jangan bertanya tentang Gray. Aku semakin membencinya. Beruntung aku tak bertemu dengannya hari ini. Entah bagaimana besok._

_Lalu mengapa aku tak menemukan Rick hari ini? Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukannya._

_Rick, di manakah kau? Aku merindukan wajahmu, senyummu, suaramu, tawamu, dan segala hal tentang dirimu. Apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama?_

* * *

_**Spring 8, Year 1**_

Seperti janjiku pada Harvest Sprites—kurcaci yang membantuku itu—dua hari lalu, aku akan membelikan mereka makanan. Aku berjalan ke utara kota menuju Supermarket.

Namun aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu Rick di tengah jalan. Ingin sekali aku memeluknya, melepas rindu selama ini, tetapi tentu saja aku masih memiliki harga diri sebagai seorang wanita, sehingga aku hanya menyapa sekadarnya.

"Hai Rick. Lama tidak bertemu."

Rick yang sepertinya sedang melamun, menoleh ke arahku dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Oh hai Claire. Ya, kau benar."

Aku mengerutkan alis, namun tak berani bertanya lebih lanjut. Aku meneruskan perjalananku menuju Supermarket.

Ketika memasuki Supermarket, aku menyapu pandanganku dan menemukan makanan yang kucari. _Flour, apakah mereka menyukai ini? Semoga saja, _batinku.

Aku mengambil beberapa Flour dan menuju meja kasir. Jeff, sang penjaga kasir memberitahuku berapa yang harus kubayar, lalu memberikan uang yang Jeff inginkan seraya mengucapkan terima kasih dan langsung pergi. Bawaanku sangat berat, kau tahu?

Tetapi ketika membuka pintu, aku mendengar suara orang bercakap-cakap.

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku." Sepertinya bukan suara yang asing bagiku. Suara yang kurindukan. Rick?

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan tepat di sampingku, Rick dan Karen mengobrol. Sepertinya pokok pembicaraannya sangat serius.

"Hai Rick. Hai Karen," aku memutuskan untuk menyapa mereka saja. Pura-pura tidak tahu bila mereka sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

"Hai Claire. Bisakah kau menjauh sebentar? Kami tidak ingin orang lain mendengarkan kami," sahut gadis cantik di sebelah Rick itu sedikit ketus.

Aku terperanjat. Oke baiklah, aku akan pergi.

Tetapi aku merasa aneh. Rick sama sekali tidak memperhatikanku sejak tadi. Ia terus menatap Karen dengan— Ah, aku tak ingin melihatnya lagi.

Rick aneh. _Sungguh aneh._

* * *

Aku lapar.

Aku melihat jam dinding di ruang televisi. Pukul 6 malam. Apa masih ada restoran yang buka?

Tunggu. Sepertinya ada. Apa ya?

Doug's Inn! Ya, itu dia!

Aku bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Mandi tiga kali sehari tidaklah buruk. Dari pada aku datang ke tempat umum dengan wajah lelah nan mengerikan? Tidak akan.

Selesai mandi, aku melilitkan handuk ke tubuh dan rambutku. Kemudian aku berjalan menuju kaca—

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Aku mengerutkan kening. Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini?

Tanpa teringat apa yang kukenakan sekarang, aku langsung membuka pintu dan mendapati sosok yang selalu ingin kuhindari.

"Gray?!" aku terpekik kaget.

Ah, mengapa harus dirinya yang ada di balik pintu? Mengapa bukan Rick?

Yang kusebut namanya itu mengamatiku dari atas ke bawah secara cepat, dan dengan cepat pula ia membuang muka. Walaupun hanya diterangi cahaya remang-remang, aku dapat melihat bahwa mukanya memerah. Ada apa ini?

Ia menoleh ke arahku dan menatap tajam tepat di mataku sambil bersedekap, ia berkata ketus, "Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu datang ke mari? Menjadi gadis penggoda pertama di kota ini?"

Aku melotot. Aku tak pernah melakukan hal yang salah terhadapnya. Mengapa aku terus-menerus dicelanya?

Tapi tunggu. Sepertinya ada yang salah. Aku mengamati apa yang Gray amati tadi dan terkejut luar biasa.

Aku hanya melilitkan handuk ke tubuhku dan Gray melihatnya. Gadis macam apa aku ini?

Segera saja aku bersembunyi di balik pintu dan hanya menyembulkan kepala untuk menemui Gray. "Oh astaga! Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud melakukan apa yang ada di pikiranmu itu. Baru saja aku selesai mandi dan tiba-tiba mendengar ketukan pintu dan—"

"Sudahlah. Aku datang ke sini hanya mengantarkan ini padamu," pria di hadapanku memotong kalimatku dan menyerahkan sebuah cangkul perak kepadaku. Ia datang ke sini hanya untuk menyerahkan ini? Peduli sekali. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak akan terlena. Sekali membencinya, tetap membencinya.

"Ah ya, terima kasih sudah repot-repot mengantarkannya," memberinya sedikit pujian sepertinya tidak ada salahnya.

Gray mendengus. "Bila tidak disuruh Kakek, aku tak akan melakukannya. Lain kali jika memesan, ambil sendiri."

Aku menarik napas, berusaha menahan kesabaran. "Terserahmu."

"Oke, aku pergi. Jangan sekali-kali menemuiku," lalu Gray berjalan menjauhiku. Cih! Siapa juga yang ingin menemuinya?

"Gray!" aku berteriak memanggilnya ketika teringat sesuatu. Yang kupanggil berhenti berjalan, namun tidak bersuara, bahkan sekadar menoleh pun tidak.

"Tolong jangan menceritakan kejadian tadi pada siapapun," pintaku. Bahaya bila kejadian tadi tersebar luas. Reputasiku bisa hancur.

Tapi ia hanya tersenyum sinis dan berjalan menjauh. Apa maksudnya? Semoga saja ia tak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

* * *

"Claire!" seseorang memanggilku. Aku menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan Ann yang melambaikan tangan ke arahku. Di sekitarnya ada tiga gadis lainnya, yang merupakan temanku juga. Mary, Popuri, dan Elli.

Aku berjalan menghampiri meja tempat mereka duduk dan menempati kursi yang masih kosong.

Ann mengembuskan napas lega. "Syukurlah kau datang. Aku tak perlu datang ke tempatmu. Di sana gelap, kau tahu?"

Aku mengangguk. Tiba-tiba teringat pada hari pertama aku sampai ke kota ini. Dengan kurang ajarnya aku mengira Mayor Thomas adalah hantu. "Aku sedang berpikir untuk memasang beberapa lampu jalan."

Popuri mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Ya, baguslah kalau begitu." Lalu kami tertawa bersama.

Mendadak aku teringat mengapa aku berada di meja ini. "Ada apa kau mencariku, Ann?"

Ann tersadar akan sesuatu. "Oh ya! Kau harus melihat ini." Ann menyerahkan sebuah daftar. Sebuah daftar _event _tahun ini.

"Lalu mengapa aku harus melihat ini? Aku sudah memilikinya di kalender."

Ann tersenyum geli. "Lihatlah halaman selanjutnya."

Aku menurut. Tulisan di halaman itu membuatku mengerutkan kening. "Ketua, sains, sosial, bahasa, komputer, instrumen, dan olahraga? Apa ini? Dan mengapa ini semua adalah mata pelajaran di sekolah?"

"Mayor selalu menyerahkan tugas mengatur _event _pada warganya. Karena menurut hampir semua warga menganggap anak muda seperti kita cukup lincah dalam melaksanakannya," jelas Popuri. Aku mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti dan meletakkan daftar di atas meja.

"Tolong sekarang jelaskan masing-masing pekerjaan dari jabatan dengan nama unik itu."

"Ketua. Tentu kau sudah tahu apa tugas ketua, bukan? Ia mengatur agar divisi di bawahnya bekerja dengan baik dan juga memberikan sambutan pada setiap _event_. Sains. Ia akan melakukan riset-riset yang berhubungan dengan _event _dan mendaftar apa-apa saja yang dibutuhkan dalam _event_," akhirnya Elli bersuara.

Kini giliran Ann yang menjelaskan. "Sosial. Ia bertugas untuk membuat poster atau apa saja yang dapat memberitahu sekaligus mengudang warga untuk datang ke _event_. Juga menghubungi pihak-pihak yang sekiranya mendukung terlaksnanya _event._"

"Bahasa. Ia mengatur warga dan peserta _event _apa yang harus mereka lakukan," Mary yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya mengangkat suara.

"Komputer. Ia akan membuat poster atau apalah yang diinginkan divisi sosial menjadi nyata. Ia juga menjalankan alat-alat berteknologi canggih pada hari H _event," _Popuri menjelaskan lagi.

"Ah maaf, aku terlambat." Semua mata memandang ke asal suara. Karen? Ia juga—? Tentu saja, ia masih muda sepertiku.

"Sampai di mana kita?" tanyanya dengan terengah-engah. Sepertinya ia berlari menuju ke sini.

"Menjelaskan pada Claire tugas apa yang dijalankan tiap divisi. Kita sudah sampai di divisi instrumen," ucap Ann dingin. Eh?

"Jangan sampai aku mendapatkannya lagi," gumam Karen pelan. Namun karena aku di sebelahnya, maka aku mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Namun kemudian semuanya hening. Hei, tidak ada yang ingin menjelaskan dua divisi terakhir?

"Instrumen. Ia yang akan menyediakan apa yang dibutuhkan dalam _event," _Elli yang memutuskan untuk menjelaskan.

"Dan terakhir, olahraga. Ia bertugas untuk membantu lima divisi lainnya. Tugasnya memang berat, dan membutuhkan seorang pria dalam divisi ini," jelas Ann.

Seorang pria? Kira-kira siapa yang akan ditunjuk? Apakah Rick?

"Sekarang waktunya pembagian tugas!" seru Ann lantang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Kali ini yang akan menjabat menjadi ketua adalah Ann!" seru Popuri tidak kalah lantangnya.

Ann terkejut. Namun detik selanjutnya ia tertawa. "Mengapa harus aku?" Ha ha ha, pura-pura merendah, rupanya.

Ann dan Popuri berdebat tentang siapa yang lebih baik menjadi ketua, dan akhirnya kemenangan ada di pihak Popuri yang memilih Ann menjadi ketua.

"Oke, giliranmu!" Popuri menepuk bahu Ann.

Ann mengambil daftar dan berkata tegas, "Jangan ada yang menyela ketika aku membacakan tugas. Baiklah, Elli divisi sains. Claire divisi sosial. Mary divisi bahasa. Popuri divisi komputer. Karen divisi instrumen. Ada yang tidak setuju?"

Aku divisi sosial? Tugasku apa tadi? Membuat poster dan menghubungi pihak yang mendukung _event_? Oke, aku setuju saja.

"Mengapa aku selalu ditempatkan dalam divisi instrumen? Aku tidak setuju!" Karen protes.

Ann mengembuskan napas kesal. "Oke, kau ingin bertukar dengan siapa?"

Karen memandang kami satu persatu dan seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Lalu ia menjawab, "Mary."

Gadis yang tiba-tiba namanya dipanggil, terkejut. Tetapi ia langsung berkata, "Oke, aku setuju."

Aku mengerutkan alis. Semudah itu?

Ann tersenyum kecut. "Sekarang bisakah kalian membuat rencana untuk _event _pada Spring 18?"

"Hei, bagaimana dengan Spring 14? Spring Thanksgiving Festival? Kita bisa mengadakan acara kecil-kecilan pada malam hari," Popuri mengusul. Usul yang bagus, aku suka itu.

Ann tampak berpikir, lalu ia tersenyum senang. "Kau jenius. Mari kita membuat rencana—"

"Astaga, aku melewatkan apa saja?" sebuah suara pria tertuju ke arah kami. Sepertinya suara itu tidak asing bagi telingaku.

Aku menoleh dan merutuk. Mengapa harus pria ini?

"Kau melewatkan banyak hal, Gray." Ah, tolong Mary. Jangan sebut namanya. Telingaku terasa gatal. Tunggu. Ya, pantas saja Mary menyetujui permintaan Karen. Yang akan banyak membantunya adalah pria yang ia sukai. Pantas saja.

Aku pura-pura tidak peduli akan kehadiran Gray dan memilih untuk mendesain sebuah poster di notes yang selalu kubawa kemanapun aku pergi. Tapi mendadak aku bingung. Acara apa yang akan diadakan pada Spring 14 itu?

Aku ingin berdiskusi dengan Ann, tetapi ia sedang berbincang dengan Gray. Sial! Aku menoleh ke samping kiriku dan menemukan Karen tengah melamun. Tidak, jangan gadis itu. Aku menoleh ke samping kananku dan—

"Popuri, apa kau mempunyai ide acara kecil-kecilan apa yang akan diadakan pada Spring 14?" tanyaku.

Popuri berpikir. "Pesta dansa?"

Ide yang bagus, tapi terlalu klise. "Jangan. Bagiku itu sedikit klise. Bagaimana bila sedikit permainan bagi para pasangan?"

Popuri tertawa. "Apa kau bilang? Pasangan? Anak muda di sini belum ada yang berpacaran, kau tahu?"

Aku tersenyum malu. Namun aku mencoba membela diri. "Maksudku, 'pasangan'. Anak laki-laki yang mengajak gadis yang disukainya, mereka menjadi satu pasangan."

Popuri menghentikan tawanya dan berpikir. "Kurasa itu ide yang sangat brilian!" Dan kami ber-_high five_ ria.

"Hei, kalian berdiskusi apa?" Ann bertanya.

Popuri pura-pura cemberut. "Salahmu sendiri dari tadi mengobrol dengan Gray. Nanti ada yang cemburu."

Aku tahu, yang dimaksud Popuri adalah Mary. Wajah Mary berubah menjadi merah padam.

Dan aku tahu, sejak tadi Gray menatapku dengan tajam, seolah aku adalah santapan baru baginya. Aku bergidik ngeri. Aku tak berani balik menatapnya. Aku memutuskan untuk menunduk dan melanjutkan sketsa poster.

* * *

**Penulis: bagaimana, kau suka? ^^**

**Claire: =_=**

**Penulis: ada apa?**

**Claire: tidak ada apa-apa -_-^**

**Penulis: O_O oke, aku akan melanjutkannya**

**Claire: bolehkah sekali-kali aku menulis satu chapter?**

**Penulis: tentu saja tidak, itu tugasku _**

**Claire: oh ayolah**

**Penulis: baiklah, bila itu yang kau mau, kau kuberi kesempatan saat aku sibuk belajar UN**

**Claire: ^_^ terima kasih!**

**Penulis: tapi jangan merusak ceritaku, awas saja bila kau melakukannya**

**Claire: -.,-**

**Penulis dan Claire: mohon reviewnya! ^^**


	5. Empat

**-Previous Chapter-**

"_Hei, kalian berdiskusi apa?" Ann bertanya._

_Popuri pura-pura cemberut. "Salahmu sendiri dari tadi mengobrol dengan Gray. Nanti ada yang cemburu."_

_Aku tahu, yang dimaksud Popuri adalah Mary. Wajah Mary berubah menjadi merah padam._

_Dan aku tahu, sejak tadi Gray menatapku dengan tajam, seolah aku adalah santapan baru baginya. Aku bergidik ngeri. Aku tak berani balik menatapnya. Aku memutuskan untuk menunduk dan melanjutkan sketsa poster._

* * *

_**SPRING 11, Year 1**_

_Dear diary,_

_Maafkan aku, kukira hari-hari selanjutnya akan jarang menulismu. Kini hari-hariku dipenuhi kesibukan baru, yang tak pernah kudapat di kota manapun._

_Aku menjadi salah satu orang yang mengatur semua _event _tahun ini. Ini tugas terberat yang pernah kujalani. Apa lagi _event _di kota ini tidak dapat dibilang sedikit. Setidaknya ada tiga _event _dalam satu musim, atau mungkin lebih. Ini gila._

_Aku ditugaskan untuk membuat sesuatu yang dapat memberitahu sekaligus mengundang warga untuk datang pada _event _juga menghubungi pihak-pihak yang mendukung berjalannya _event. _Cukup menyenangkan bagiku. Yah, meski sangat melenceng dari gelarku, tapi setidaknya dulu aku memiliki teman yang pernah mengajariku hal-hal seperti itu._

_Ah ya, divisi bagian ini adalah divisi sosial. Nama yang unik, bukan? Nama divisi-divisi lainnya pun begitu, diambil dari mata pelajaran di sekolah. Sungguh kreatif._

_Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Tapi aku akan menyempatkan diri bila ada waktu luang. Kali ini aku harus menyiapkan _event _untuk Spring 14, Spring Thanksgiving Festival. Poster dan brosur yang kudesain sudah ada di tanganku sekarang dan kini aku menunggu seseorang dari divisi olahraga datang ke rumahku untuk membantuku dalam menempel poster dan menyebarkan brosur._

_Kau ingin tahu siapa yang ditunjuk untuk divisi olahraga?_

_Seorang yang kubenci. Gray._

_Baiklah, _fighting _Claire!_

* * *

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ah, pasti seseorang yang tak kuharapkan kedatangannya.

"Masuklah. Aku belum mandi. Menunggulah di dalam," aku menyambutnya dengan keengganan yang tidak kututup-tutupi.

Matanya melebar kaget. "Aku datang ke sini untuk menunggumu mandi? Tidak akan." Ia membuang muka.

Aku mengembuskan napas kesal. "Oh, ayolah Gray." Aku menariknya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. "Masakah aku harus selalu menyeretmu untuk mengikutiku?"

"Cepatlah mandi. Aku tak ingin berada lama-lama di rumah pengap ini," ia mendorongku menjauh.

Aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengan omongan pedasnya. Bagiku, biarlah hal-hal itu berlalu bagaikan angin.

Aku mandi secepat yang kubisa. Bukan hanya Gray yang tidak ingin berlama-lama di rumahku. Aku pun juga tidak ingin. Tapi sebagai tuan rumah—nyonya rumah untukku—yang baik, tentu aku tak membiarkan tamuku berada di luar rumah sedangkan aku bersenang-senang di dalamnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap. Aku tak ingin mengulangi kejadian tempo hari.

"Acara televisimu membosankan sekali. Hidup di peternakan memang selalu membosankan."

Anggap itu angin.

Aku berjalan menuju kaca untuk menyisir rambutku dan mengikatnya.

"Gadis sepertimu memang harus berdandan. Sudah berdandan saja masih tidak enak dipandang, apalagi tidak."

Ini bukan berdandan, ini hanya merapikan rambut. Oke, anggap itu angin saja.

Ketika aku mematutkan diri di depan kaca dan merasa sudah tampak rapi, aku berjalan menuju kotak yang menyerupai peti harta karun. Aku membukanya dan menaruh peralatan yang mungkin kubutuhkan dalam tas.

"Apa itu? Kotak harta karun? Ternyata masih ada kotak kuno seperti itu di zaman modern seperti ini."

Kuno? Bila dalam peti ini terdapat harta karun sungguhan, aku akan menyombongkan dan menertawakannya sampai menangis. Baiklah, aku harus menganggapnya angin.

"Ayo keluar. Kau ingin terkunci dalam rumahku?" aku berjalan keluar dan hendak menutup pintu.

Ia mendelik dan mengambil langkah panjang agar hal yang kuucapkan tidak terjadi. Ha ha ha!

"Ingat, bersikaplah profesional kali ini."

* * *

Ah, akhirnya. Hanya tinggal menempel poster di Rose Square, pekerjaanku selesai! Tak kusangka, warga kota menyambut acara ini dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Mereka beranggapan bila acara menarik seperti ini belum pernah diadakan pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Sepanjang pembagian brosur dari rumah ke rumah, Gray terus mengoceh. Ia terus mengejekku, entah mengapa ia tak pernah kehabisan akal untuk melakukannya. Tetapi terkadang, ia menceritakan secara singkat tempat-tempat yang kami kunjungi. Dari Gray aku mengetahui banyak hal, salah satunya adalah ibu Rick, Lillia, yang ditinggal suaminya yang sedang mencarikan obat untuknya, tetapi belum kunjung kembali. Kasihan sekali.

Berarti dalam kata lain, Gray suka bergosip? Ha ha ha!

Kami sudah sampai di Rose Square. Dan mataku tertuju pada sebuah papan tak terurus.

"Ini papan pengumumannya?" aku menunjuk papan itu dan menatap Gray tak percaya.

Gray mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana di waktu-waktu yang lalu warga tahu _event _apa yang akan diadakan?" aku bingung. Seingatku Ann menyuruhku untuk membuat poster. _Atau apa saja. _Ah, aku lupa kata-kata itu.

"Dulu tidak ada yang pernah menjabat di divisimu. Divisi ini dikerjakan oleh panitia secara bersamaan. Yang kuingat, mereka melakukan pemberitahuan secara langsung dari rumah ke rumah tanpa media apapun," kata Gray. Alisku terangkat. Benarkah itu? "Kau yang pertama, dan kau sangat kreatif."

Aku mengerutkan dahi pertanda bingung. Aku yang pertama? "Dalam kata lain, sesungguhnya aku tak perlu bersusah payah seperti ini?"

Gray menggeleng. "Bukan itu maksudku. Ini adalah sebuah kemajuan dalam mengatur _event."_

Aku sudah mengerti dan bersorak dalam hati. "Lalu?" kali ini aku ingin menggodanya.

"Kau berbakat," sepertinya Gray sedang tidak sadar mengatakan itu.

Aku tersenyum jail. "Lalu?"

"Kau hebat, aku salut," Gray masih saja tidak sadar.

"Ada lagi?"

"Kau—" ia menoleh ke arahku dan menyipitkan mata. "Kau sedang memerasku untuk mengatakan pujian untukmu? Kau mengerjaiku?"

Aku terkikik geli. "Sudah kubilang, bersikaplah profesional kali ini. Bila memang aku kreatif, berbakat, dan hebat seperti yang kau katakan, mengapa tidak kau akui saja?"

Ia memutar bola mata. "Huh, dasar gadis menyebalkan!"

"Yang mengatakan itu berarti juga menyebalkan," sahutku enteng.

"Tsk, berisik. Ayo kita selesaikan pekerjaanmu."

Aku kembali menatap papan pengumuman yang kotor dan tak terawat. Kemudian aku membongkar isi tas yang kubawa. Ini dia.

Dua buah lap untuk membersihkan debu dan kaca.

Sebuah masker untuk melindungi hidungku dari debu.

Sebuah pembersih kaca untuk membersihkan kaca.

"Gray, bisakah kau membersihkan kaca? Ini," aku menyerahkan sebuah lap dan pembersih kaca padanya. Ia menatapku heran.

"Tunggu apa lagi, sekarang kerjakan," perintahku.

Matanya melebar dan segera melakukan pekerjaannya. Sedangkan aku yang akan membersihkan debu papan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kami selesai membersihkannya. Aku tersenyum puas menatap papan pengumuman. Setidaknya kali ini papan tersebut enak untuk dipandang.

Aku segera mengambil poster dari dalam tas dan mengambil beberapa _pushpin. _Kebetulan bagian dalam papan adalah _softboard, _sehingga sesuatu yang akan dipajang akan mudah ditempel dan mudah untuk dilepaskan.

Selesai sudah. Aku menatap puas pada papan pengumuman. Di sana sudah terdapat poster. Desainku sendiri, yang diwujudkan oleh Popuri yang pintar mengoperasikan komputer.

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Aku melihat jam tanganku. Pukul 6 malam.

"Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau pulang ke penginapan," kataku pada Gray.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

Aku terkejut. "Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa kau bilang?"

Gray mengembuskan napas kesal. "Aku akan mengantarmu. Bukankah aku harus bersikap profesional? Tidak baik bila seorang gadis berjalan di tengah kota pada malam hari."

Aku terdiam. Gray peduli padaku? Ini adalah sebuah kejadian langka.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku sangat lelah. Jangan membuang waktuku lebih lama lagi," Gray berkata seraya menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dan menarikku menjauhi Rose Square.

Aku melihat genggaman Gray pada tanganku. Ada sesuatu yang salah. Tangan Gray menyalurkan rasa kehangatan, yang tak pernah kurasakan pada pria manapun sebelumnya.

Jelas saja. Bahkan ayahku dengan—

_Claire, jangan pernah mengingat kejadian itu lagi, kau harus kuat. _Ya, aku harus kuat. Aku tak boleh menangis, setidaknya sekarang, disaat aku masih melihat ada orang lain di sekitarku.

"Sudah sampai," kata Gray membuyarkan pikiran kalutku.

"Terima kasih sudah bersikap profesional hari ini," kataku sedikit sinis sambil membuka pintu. Padahal aku bermaksud untuk tulus berterima kasih, tapi mengapa aku mengucapkannya dengan nada seperti itu?

Aku melihat Gray mendengus. "Kau yang membuat desain poster itu?"

Aku mengangguk. Apa Gray ingin memujiku lagi? Aku bersorak dalam hati.

"Standar." Apa?

"Huh, dasar. Selamat malam," ucapku lalu menutup pintu. Saat aku berbalik, mataku menemukan sebuah _case _alat musik yang cukup besar. Di saat sedih seperti ini, aku harus menyalurkannya pada apapun di hadapanku. Mungkin bermain musik adalah sasaranku kali ini.

Aku meraba _case _itu dan membukanya perlahan. Sebuah cello terpampang di depan mataku. Aku mengambilnya dan tak lupa mengambil _bow. _Lalu aku mencoba menggesek nada dasar, dan tidak terasa janggal dengan nadanya. Baguslah.

Perlahan namun pasti, aku mulai menggesekkan sebuah nada. Perasaanku sedang kalut. Tanganku bergerak begitu saja, menekan dan menggesek nada. Nada-nada itu menghasilkan lagu yang terdengar begitu pilu. Sepilu hatiku.

Sebuah air mata mengalir di pipiku. Aku tak berusaha untuk menghapusnya. Lama kelamaan air mata mengalir dengan derasnya. Aku menyudahi permainanku dan meletakkan cello ke dalam _case-_nya. Aku menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur dan menangis sepuasnya hingga tertidur.

Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa terdapat sepasang mata yang memperhatikanku sejak tadi.

* * *

_**Spring 14, Year 1—Spring Thanksgiving Festival**_

"Selamat datang di acara Spring Thanksgiving Festival Game! Saya selaku ketua panitia mengucapkan terima kasih atas kehadiran Anda pada acara malam ini. Ah ya, sebenarnya kami tidak pernah mempunyai rencana untuk merayakan hari ini, karena seperti yang Anda tahu, Anda dapat merayakannya sendiri dengan pasangan Anda." Ann berhenti sejenak oleh karena banyak yang berdeham menggodanya. Maklum, yang menghadiri acara ini adalah orang dewasa yang tentunya sudah tahu tanda-tanda seseorang sedang jatuh cinta. Kontan saja pipi Ann bersemu merah.

Dehaman sudah sedikit mereda sehingga Ann melanjutkan pidatonya, "Tetapi salah satu dari panitia mengusulkan agar merayakan acara ini secara kecil-kecilan, hitung-hitung sebagai ajang bersosialisasi, katanya. Orang yang saya maksud berada di ujung sana, si tukang merepotkan tapi sangat kreatif. Claire!"

Aku yang tiba-tiba disebut namanya langsung saja melotot ke arah Ann. Yang kupelototi hanya terkikik geli. "Kasihan sekali Claire. Ia tidak bisa mengikuti permainan seperti kita karena ia tak memiliki teman kencan. Maklumlah, ia orang baru di sini, jadi masih malu-malu."

"Sedangkan kau sudah memalukan," balasku sambil mengangkat bahu. Ganti Ann yang melotot.

Semuanya tertawa. Aku menunduk. Yah, mengapa aku harus menjadi pusat perhatian tadi? Beruntung Ann adalah teman baikku, aku tahu ia hanya bergurau.

"Sekian sambutan dari saya. Selamat menikmati acara ini," gadis yang menjabat sebagai ketua panitia itu menutup pidatonya. Semua bertepuk tangan.

Setelah Ann beranjak pergi, Karen maju ke depan dan menjelaskan acara ini. Aku membuang muka. Ia cantik, tapi sepertinya ia kelewat mengetahuinya dan menggunakannya sebagai ajang memamerkan diri. Lihatlah, ia menggunakan gaun sedangkan yang lain hanya menggunakan kaos dan jeans.

Ann sudah berdiri di sampingku. Aku memanggilnya dan menunjuk Karen sambil memberi tatapan bertanya-tanya. Tapi ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan memberikan tatapan masa-bodohnya.

"Sungguh kau tidak ingin ikut? Kau bisa bermain bersamaku," sebuah suara dari samping mengejutkanku dan Ann.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Gray yang tengah berbicara padaku. Aku menatapnya heran. "Kau bermain saja dengan Mary, aku dan Popuri yang akan menjadi pemandu acaranya," tolakku secara halus. Bersikap kasar terhadap Gray di muka umum bukanlah ide bagus.

"Oh, baguslah," lalu ia berjalan pergi. Sebenarnya siapa sih yang mengajak? Mengapa ia tampak senang ketika kutolak? Tapi mengapa aku berharap ia kecewa? Malah aku senang bila ia juga tidak suka padaku. Aku tidak perlu merepotkan diri menghiraukan pria aneh itu.

Ann menyikutku dan memandangiku dengan heran. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh.

"Baiklah, permainan segera dimulai!" Karen menutup penjelasannya. Semuanya bersorak dan bertepuk tangan.

Sepanjang jalannya acara ini, aku dan Popuri adalah orang tersibuk. Kami yang memandu peserta agar melakukan permainan dengan benar sekaligus menjadi juri yang menentukan kalah-menangnya peserta. Dengan tidak berperasaan, panitia lainnya malah ikut menjadi peserta dan bermain dengan asyiknya. Huh!

Akhirnya acara selesai pada pukul 8 malam. Tidak terasa dua jam telah kami habiskan untuk acara ini. Ah tidak, bagiku sangat terasa lamanya.

"Panitia jangan pulang dulu. Rapat evaluasi akan diadakan sebentar lagi," kata Ann melalui mikrofon.

Aku mengembuskan napas lelah. Badanku sudah remuk, Ann. Mengapa kau tidak membiarkanku pulang saja?

"Ini," seorang pria menyodorkan segelas air kepadaku. Aku menerimanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Lalu ia duduk di sampingku. Aku memalingkan muka. Aku tak ingin melihat wajah Gray sekarang.

"Kau lelah?" tanyanya.

Aku berdecak kesal. "Tentu saja. Kau tidak kasihan padaku? Ah, pasti tidak. Kau hanya bermain bersama Mary dan tidak membantuku sama sekali."

"Mary?"

Aku menoleh padanya, dan terperanjat bila yang kuajak bicara dari tadi bukanlah Gray. Ia bukan Gray. Ia— Rick!

"Ah, maafkan aku. Kukira kau Gray," wajahku bersemu merah. Rick, akhirnya ia mendatangiku dan berbicara padaku! Apa aku sedang bermimpi?

"Sepertinya kau begitu membenci Gray," simpulnya.

Aku mengangkat bahu. Entah berapa kali aku melakukannya hari ini. "Begitulah."

"Kak, aku pinjam Claire dulu. Ia harus rapat evaluasi. Nanti setelah itu kau bisa mengambilnya lagi. Sampai malam juga boleh," tiba-tiba Popuri menghampiri dan menggoda kami seperti itu. Aku menatapnya garang.

Rick hanya tersenyum simpul. "Oke, sampai jumpa Claire."

Aku mengangguk dan ketika Rick sudah tidak berada dalam jangkauan pandanganku, aku langsung menghujani Popuri dengan cubitan.

* * *

"Acara ini sukses. Selamat untuk kita semua!" teriak Ann gembira. Terang saja ia yang paling gembira. Ia yang sangat bertanggung jawab dalam acaraini.

Semua panitia bertepuk tangan. Aku juga, namun aku tak punya cukup tenaga untuk bersorak seperti Ann dan Popuri. Huh, mereka punya tenaga cadangan berapa karung, sih?

"Aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada kalian, terlebih pada Claire dan Popuri. Mereka benar-benar hebat, aku salut."

Aku menghela napas. "Tidak ada embel-embel lain, seperti Claire yang merepotkan dan suka mengeluh?"

Ann terkekeh. "Tadinya aku ingin mengatakannya, tapi kau sudah mengatakannya sendiri."

Aku pura-pura cemberut. Dan semuanya tertawa lepas, aku pun ikut tertawa bersama mereka.

Tapi pria menyebalkan yang duduk di seberangku hanya tersenyum. Aku mendengus. Gengsi tertawa heboh di depan umum?

Tunggu. Senyuman jenis apa itu? Mm... Meski aku tak tahu jenis-jenis senyuman di dunia, namun senyumnya kali ini adalah jenis yang kudambakan sejak dulu.

_Senyuman bangga._

Kudambakan? Entahlah, sepertinya begitu.

* * *

**Popuri dan Ann: sepuluh karung -_-^**

**Claire: wow, berikan seperempatnya padaku**

**Popuri: cari saja sendiri ^^**

**Claire: =_=**

**Penulis: kau hebat**

**Claire: terima kasih, tapi Gray benar-benar menyebalkan -_-**

**Penulis: tapi kau suka, kan?**

**Claire: T_T jauh lebih baik bersama Rick**

**Popuri: kau suka pada kakakku? Ah, berita baru!**

**Ann: sebenarnya kau lebih cocok dengan Gray, tapi biarlah, BERITA BARU!**

**Claire: =_=^**

**Penulis: mohon review-nya ^_^**


	6. Lima

**-Previous Chapter-**

_Tapi pria menyebalkan yang duduk di seberangku hanya tersenyum. Aku mendengus. Gengsi tertawa heboh di depan umum?_

_Tunggu. Senyuman jenis apa itu? Mm... Meski aku tak tahu jenis-jenis senyuman di dunia, namun senyumnya kali ini adalah jenis yang kudambakan sejak dulu._

_Senyuman bangga._

_Kudambakan? Entahlah, sepertinya begitu._

* * *

_**SPRING 17, Year 1**_

"Maaf Zack, tapi aku tak bisa memberimu banyak belakangan ini."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, Nona. _Event?"_

"Ya."

"Kau begitu gigih mengerjakannya, hingga kau sedikit menelantarkan pekerjaanmu."

"Ah, maafkan aku, Zack. Aku akan mengusahakannya selagi ada waktu luang."

"Waktu luang? Ini pekerjaanmu, Claire!"

"Ah ya, maaf. Jangan marah begitu. Kau bertambah jelek."

Sebuah handuk kumal melayang tepat ke wajahku.

* * *

_**Spring 19, Year 1**_

Wajah-wajah di sekitarku tampak lesu dan ingin protes keras, begitu juga denganku. Tetapi Ann tidak memberikan kami celah sedikit pun untuk melakukannya.

"Ayolah Ann, mengapa tidak kemarin saja dan membiarkan kami tidur seharian hari ini?" keluh Popuri.

Ann menggeleng tegas. "Aku sudah memberikan kalian waktu istirahat selama dua belas jam kemarin. Masih kurang?"

"Ya! Trent sudah mengizinkanku untuk libur hari ini, tapi kau malah merusaknya dengan rapat ini," Elli yang biasanya kalem, ikut mengajukan protes. Trent? Oh, Dokter maksudnya.

Ann menampakkan wajah bersalahnya. "Maafkan aku. Kemarin aku lupa karena—"

"Sibuk berkencan dengan Cliff!" seru semuanya, termasuk aku.

Muka Ann langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Langsung saja kami tertawa.

Tiba-tiba pintu Inn terbuka. Semua menoleh ke arah pintu. Tampaklah seorang yang baru saja kami sebutkan namanya. Lalu semuanya, kecuali Ann, terkikik geli.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Cliff heran. Semua memandang ke arahnya sambil terkikik, bukankah itu sangat mencurigakan?

Semuanya masih saja terkikik, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk mengangkat suara. "Cliff, kekasihmu ini telah melalaikan pekerjaannya demi kau," aku berkata sambil menunjuk Ann.

Mata Ann membelalak lebar. "Claire!"

Aku tertawa sambil membungkukkan badan pertanda minta maaf.

Tapi Ann sepertinya tidak menghiraukan permintaan maafku. Ia balik menyerangku dengan berkata, "Dari pada kau, menyukai—"

Perkataan Ann terpotong karena aku membekap mulutnya. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu rahasiaku selain Ann dan Popuri. Itu saja sudah membuatku khawatir setengah mati.

"Ayolah Claire. Kami ingin tahu siapa yang kau sukai," sahut Mary.

Aku menggeleng berkali-kali. Tapi melihat Ann, aku menyerah juga. "Oke, tapi tidak saat ini. Ada saatnya ketika—" aku melirik Gray dan Cliff yang menjadi alasanku untuk tidak mengatakannya saat ini, namun aku urung mengucapkan yang sebenarnya. Nanti bisa-bisa mereka kege-eran. "—Aku sudah siap."

Semuanya berseru kecewa dan aku melepaskan tanganku dari Ann. Ia mengembuskan napas lega.

"Baiklah teman-temanku, terima kasih sudah—" Ann membuka pidatonya. Aku memandangnya malas dan bersiap untuk tidur. Tapi sialnya posisiku ada di sebelah Ann, jadi ketika mataku mulai terpejam, aku harus siap bila Ann menginjak kakiku dengan keras.

* * *

_**Spring 21, Year 1**_

Aku berlari menaiki tangga Inn dan bergegas menuju pintu kamar yang terjauh dari tangga. Aku sedang mencari seseorang dan kini aku terburu-buru.

Aku membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya dan berseru, "Cliff! Aku butuh bantuan— Gray?"

Gray mendengus kesal. "Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu? Mengagetkan saja."

"Oke, maaf." Aku melangkah mundur dan mengetuk pintu.

Ia membuang muka. "Gadis yang tak tahu sopan santun. Apa tidak diajari orang tuanya?"

Oke, ia memang pria bermulut pedas. Tapi tolong jangan disangkut-pautkan dengan—

Aku merasakan tetesan air mengalir di pipiku. Oh, tidak. Aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar. Menangis di depan pria menjengkelkan sedunia.

"Eh?" Gray berjalan mendekatiku karena tersadar bila aku tiba-tiba terdiam. "Kau menangis?" Ia menggiring dan mendudukkanku di ranjang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf karena perkataanku tadi," suaranya sarat akan penyesalan. Ia berlutut di depanku dan ragu-ragu mengusap air mataku.

Aku memalingkan muka. "Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku pergi dulu," aku mengusap air mataku secara kasar lalu berdiri dan beranjak pergi. Namun sebuah tangan menahan langkahku. Tangan Gray.

"Kau bisa memercayaiku," katanya tegas.

Aku menghela napas perlahan. Bisakah aku memercayainya? Melihat raut wajah Gray, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Aku berusaha melepas genggaman Gray dan berbalik. Kemudian aku berjalan ke arah ranjang dan mendudukinya. Gray tersenyum seraya mengambil kursi dan duduk di hadapanku.

Mm... Baru kali ini aku melihat Gray tersenyum. Dan hal langka yang dilakukannya itu— sangat menawan.

Huh, apa yang kupikirkan? Dasar otakku yang tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan perasaan. Bukankah aku menyukai Rick?

"Jadi—" aku memulai cerita kehidupanku di masa lalu. Sebenarnya aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi, tapi ini versi pamanku.

Sepanjang aku bercerita, Gray mendengarnya dengan saksama dan menatapku seolah hanya ada aku di dunia ini.

Aku terpesona melihatnya serius seperti itu.

Tidak! Otak, mengapa kau berkhianat padaku?!

* * *

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, jangan menangis lagi. Kau jadi bertambah jelek. Dan maaf akan perkataanku tadi."

Aku mengangguk dan menghapus air mataku. Benar-benar memalukan. Kira-kira apa yang ada dalam pikirannya ketika melihatku seperti ini?

"Oh ya, ada apa kau mencari Cliff?" pertanyaannya membuatku tersadar akan tugasku hari ini.

Aku membuka isi tasku dan menunjukkan setumpuk brosur pada Gray. Ia membacanya sekilas dan langsung protes, "Bukankah ini tugasku?!"

Aku mengangguk pasrah. "Sejujurnya aku ingin mencari suasana lain. Bosan bekerja denganmu." Aku menarik napas, siap menghadapi amukannya.

Tetapi Gray hanya tersenyum simpul sambil merebahkan dirinya ke ranjang. "Oke, aku tidur dulu. Selamat bekerja!"

"Hei, kau tidak bekerja?"

Ia menggeleng dan menutup matanya.

"Dasar pemalas."

"Aku tidak pemalas, aku hanya—"

"Buktikan."

Gray berdecak. "Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu. Puas?"

Aku terkekeh dan mengacungkan jempol. "Ayo, aku tak punya waktu banyak," aku berkata sambil menarik Gray keluar dari zona nyamannya itu.

"Ya, ya."

* * *

"Claire, mengapa kau lama sekali di atas? Apa saja yang kaulakukan dengan— Gray?" sepertinya Ann langsung mengoceh ketika mendengar langkah-langkah menuruni tangga tetapi seketika terdiam ketika melihat bahwa di sampingku bukanlah pria yang disukainya, tapi orang lain.

Namun sedetik kemudian ekspresi wajah Ann berubah drastis. Kini ia tersenyum menjengkelkan. Oh tidak.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Tapi tolong jangan katakan sekarang. Aku tak punya waktu banyak," aku langsung melarikan diri dari Ann.

Ketika sudah di luar Inn, Gray yang mengikutiku langsung menatapku aneh. Aku memutar bola mata dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"BERITA BARU!" aku mendengar suara menggelegar berasal dari dalam Inn. Pasti Ann sedang menelepon teman-teman lain. Aku menghela napas. Bersiaplah untuk diinterogasi sepulang kerja, Claire.

* * *

"Sungguh, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Mary, tolong jangan menatapku seperti itu."

Kini aku sudah disekap di ruang interogasi dengan tangan dan kaki diikat dan diterangi oleh cahaya minim. Oke, itu terlalu berlebihan. Aku sedang berada dalam kamar Ann yang berada di belakang _counter. _Ann, Popuri, Mary, dan Elli berdiri di sekelilingku dengan raut wajah yang aneh-aneh.

Ann dengan senyum menjengkelkannya.

Popuri dengan ekspresi menahan tawa.

Elli dengan ekspresi ingin tahu.

Tapi yang paling mengerikan adalah Mary, dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Oh ayolah, percaya padaku. Aku benar-benar tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kalau berani, tanya saja pada Gray." Aku sudah _speechless, _entah apa lagi yang dapat membuat teman-teman yang sekarang sudah menjadi monster di hadapanku ini percaya.

"Oke, aku akan bertanya padanya sekarang," putus Mary sambil berjalan pergi menjauhi kami.

Tawa Popuri langsung meledak. Aku menatapnya garang. "Sesungguhnya aku menertawakan Mary yang menganggap ini terlalu serius," jelasnya.

Semua mengangguk membenarkan, termasuk aku.

"Sepertinya ia begitu menyukai Gray," ucap Ann.

_Memang begitu. _Tapi aku tak ingin mengatakannya. Mary sangat lembut hatinya, aku tak pernah ingin untuk menyakitinya.

Namun tadi ia sangat mengerikan. Mary yang tadi bukanlah Mary yang kukenal. Ia berubah drastis ketika mendengar berita melenceng Ann. Apa iya cinta itu mengubah segalanya?

_Segalanya?_

"Ann, aku baru teringat sesuatu. Kau punya nomor Gourmet yang bisa dihubungi? Mayor tidak ada ketika aku mengunjungi rumahnya tadi."

Ann mengerutkan kening. Lalu ia berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dan mengambil daftar _event_. Ia menelusurinya dengan teliti lalu tak lama setelah itu ia tersenyum dan menunjukkannya padaku.

"Ini."

"Terima kasih."

Popuri menyahut, "Hei, Mary lama sekali. Jangan-jangan—"

"Popuri, pikiranmu itu harus dibersihkan. Claire, jemput Mary sana," perintah Ann. Aku membelalakkan mata. Memangnya ia atasanku? Yah, setidaknya saat ini tidak. Tetapi karena Ann tidak suka bila dibantah, maka terpaksa aku melakukannya. Aku berjalan lesu ke tempat Gray berada.

Aku menaiki tangga dengan semangat yang sudah mendekati titik nol karena pekerjaanku tadi yang sungguh menguras tenaga plus diinterogasi layaknya pencuri saja.

Kini aku sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Gray. Apa aku harus membukanya? Bagaimana bila mereka sedang—

Gawat, pikiranku sudah sama dengan Popuri.

Sedang berbicara dengan serius, itu maksudku. Oke, membuang pikiran tidak-tidak dan menggantinya dengan pikiran yang lebih baik.

Oleh karena tenagaku sudah terkuras habis, aku tak sempat berpikir untuk mengetuk pintu dulu. Dan mataku melebar kaget. Apa yang kulihat?

Mary memeluk Gray. Bisa-bisa bila aku tidak datang, mereka akan—

Ah tidak. Pikiran itu datang lagi. Menyingkirlah, pikiran jelek.

Sepertinya mereka masih tidak sadar bila ada orang lain yang sudah berada satu ruangan dengan mereka, sehingga aku berdeham keras.

Jelas saja mereka terkejut dan Mary melepas pelukannya. "Ah, maaf bila aku mengganggu. Lanjutkan saja. Tapi Mary, kau dicari oleh teman-teman di bawah. Kau mau membuat mereka menunggumu?"

Mary tersenyum malu, sedangkan Gray berekspresi datar seperti biasa. Eh, apakah tadi Gray juga memeluk Mary? Yah, mengapa mataku tidak jeli? Ini bisa menjadi berita baru, bukan?

Ini mengerikan. Lama-lama otakku bisa rusak karena teman-teman. Namun menyenangkan juga berteman dengan Ann, Popuri, Mary, Elli, dan teman-teman yang lain.

"_Thanks, _Gray," Mary memandang Gray penuh arti dan berucap pelan, lalu berjalan ke arahku, tetapi telingaku sangat jelas mendengarnya. Berita baru! Berita baru!

Dasar Claire.

Sebelum menutup pintu, aku sempat melihat Gray menatap tajam ke arahku. Sebagai balasannya, aku menjulurkan lidah.

"Claire."

"Ya?"

"Maafkan aku."

"Karena?"

"Telah salah sangka padamu. Gray sudah menceritakan semuanya, dan aku turut berduka atas kematian—"

"Sudahlah. Itu sudah sangat lama."

Mary menepuk pundakku perlahan, berusaha menyalurkan semangat. Mary, kau sangat baik.

Dan apa yang Gray katakan? Besok ia tak akan bisa melarikan diri dariku.

* * *

"Gourmet, saya butuh bantuan Anda."

"Maaf, saya sedang berbicara dengan siapa?"

"Claire, penduduk baru Mineral Town."

"Oh, Mineral Town," terdapat jeda sejenak. "Cooking Festival?"

"Benar. Bisakah Anda memberikan tema masakan sekarang, agar kami bisa memberitahukannya pada warga?"

"Tentu. Tema kali ini adalah," jeda lagi. "Kehidupan."

"Kehidupan?"

"Aneh, ya? Aku hanya memikirkan kata itu dari tadi. Entahlah."

"Ah, tidak. Tidak. Tema yang sangat unik. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu Anda. Dan terima kasih bila Anda bersedia untuk menjadi juri besok."

"Saya selalu bersedia. Terima kasih."

_Kehidupan?_

* * *

_**Spring 22, Year 1**_

"_Gray sudah menjadi orang penting bagi hidupku," ucap Mary pelan._

"_Tentu saja. Bukankah kami, teman-temanmu ini, juga menjadi orang penting bagi hidupmu?" balas Ann._

_Mary menggeleng. "Bukan itu maksudku. Gray sudah menjadi— kekasihku."_

_Ann menaikkan alis. "Begitu?"_

_Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk._

Tiba-tiba pikiranku melayang pada kejadian kemarin, setelah aku menjemput Mary dari kamar Gray. Kapan mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih? Kemarin?

"Thanks, _Gray." Mary memandang Gray penuh arti dan berucap pelan, lalu berjalan ke arahku, tetapi telingaku sangat jelas mendengarnya._

Ah, itu dia!

Kemudian aku tersadar ketika melihat sesosok yang berjalan melewatiku. Tunggu. Itu Gray?

"Hei!" seruku menghentikan langkahnya. Tapi ia terus berjalan. Apakah telinganya sedang error?

Aku berlari dan berhenti di depannya. "Selamat! Mengapa kau tidak bilang padaku?"

Gray hanya mengerutkan alis. Lidahku berdecak. "Bukankah kau sudah menjadi kekasih Mary? Selamat!" aku mengatakan itu sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Namun pria menyebalkan itu hanya membalas uluran tanganku singkat dan membalas ucapanku secara singkat pula, "_Thanks._"

Lalu pria itu membuang muka dan kembali berjalan melewatiku. Mm... Sepertinya ada yang aneh darinya. Kira-kira apa yang membuatnya seperti itu?

_Dan mengapa aku begitu peduli, hah? Tidak penting!_

* * *

**Claire: Mary, bisakah aku memercayaimu?**

**Mary: tentu saja ^^**

**Ann dan Popuri: ada apa ini? O_O**

**Claire dan Mary: tidak ada apa-apa ^_^**

**Ann: Claire, kau sudah berdamai dengan Gray?**

**Claire: gencatan senjata, tapi aku terpaksa melakukannya**

**Mary: mengapa?**

**Claire: sekali menyebalkan, tetap menyebalkan**

**Mary: hei!**

***terjadilah perang antara Claire dan Mary***

**Penulis: untuk ainagihara, terima kasih untuk review-nya ^_^ yah, memang karakternya aku buat berbeda, hehehe. Terima kasih ^^**

**Mohon review-nya ^_^**

* * *

**To Be Continued ^o^**


	7. Enam

**-Previous Chapter-**_  
_

_Gray hanya mengerutkan alis. Lidahku berdecak. "Bukankah kau sudah menjadi kekasih Mary? Selamat!" aku mengatakan itu sambil mengulurkan tangan._

_Namun pria menyebalkan itu hanya membalas uluran tanganku singkat dan membalas ucapanku secara singkat pula, "Thanks."_

_Lalu pria itu membuang muka dan kembali berjalan melewatiku. Mm... Sepertinya ada yang aneh darinya. Kira-kira apa yang membuatnya seperti itu?_

_Dan mengapa aku begitu peduli, hah? Tidak penting!_

* * *

**Penulis: kau boleh membuat ceritamu kali ini**

**Claire: HORE ^o^**

* * *

_Aku berjalan santai menuju Inn. Sepertinya tempat itu sudah menjadi rumah keduaku. Bayangkan saja, tiap hari aku harus menginjakkan kaki di sana._

_Mungkin karena aku sedang melamun atau tak memperhatikan jalan, aku menabrak seseorang. Seorang pria berambut pirang dengan bandana putih. Tunggu. Bukankah itu—_

"_Rick?" seruku tertahan. Namun segera aku bersikap biasa saja. Huh, jangan sampai memalukan di depan Rick, Claire bodoh._

"_Oh, hai Claire. Maaf aku sudah menabrakmu," katanya sambil tersenyum kecil._

"_Tidak. Tidak. Aku yang menabrakmu. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf," kilahku. Lalu aku teringat sesuatu. "Lama tak mengobrol, eh?"_

_Rick mengangguk dan tampak memikirkan sesuatu. "Bagaimana bila kita mengobrol di Inn?"_

_Inn? Malas, ah. "Aku sudah bosan berada di Inn. Bagaimana bila jalan-jalan saja? Cuaca hari ini sedang sangat normal."_

"_Ide bagus."_

* * *

"_Kau sangat menyenangkan. Aku senang bisa mengobrol denganmu," kata pria yang kupuja dengan sikap tulus._

_Aku tersenyum senang. "Aku juga."_

_Sepertinya Rick sedang termenung, tetapi beberapa saat kemudian ia dengan yakin bertanya, "Bagaimana bila kita berpacaran saja?"_

"_Apa?" sepertinya telingaku perlu dibawa ke dokter. Dokter Trent, aku butuh bantuanmu! Telingaku! Telingaku!_

_Claire aneh. Tentu saja Dokter Trent tidak mendengarnya._

"_Bagaimana bila kita berpacaran saja?" ulangnya._

_Ternyata telingaku masih normal-normal saja. Tapi apa katanya?_

"_Kau bercanda, kan?" aku masih saja tidak percaya._

_Namun pria memesona ini hanya menggeleng dan membelai rambutku. Sentuhannya itu—_

_Benar-benar membuatku kehilangan kemampuan otak untuk sementara._

"_Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Sampai jumpa," Rick melambaikan tangan namun yang kulakukan hanyalah mengangguk. Itupun sudah sangat sulit untuk kulakukan. Sebab otakku masih dalam keadaan mengenaskan._

_Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Rick, ucapku dalam hati mengikuti kalimatnya._

* * *

**Penulis: singkat sekali O_O**

**Claire: aku mengakui bahwa kau jauh lebih hebat daripada aku soal ini**

**Penulis: pastinya ^^**

**Claire: apa kau akan mengabulkannya?**

**Penulis: tentu saja—**

**Claire: HORE ^o^**

**Penulis: —tidak -.,-**

**Claire T^T**

**Penulis: kau membuang dan mengganti banyak hal dama cerita ini**

**Claire: tidak =.,=**

**Penulis: dan Rick? Kurasa tidak**

**Claire: bukan dengan Rick?! Aku membencimu T.T**

* * *

_**SPRING 25, year 1**_

Aku berjalan santai menuju Inn. Sepertinya tempat itu sudah menjadi rumah keduaku. Bayangkan saja, tiap hari aku harus menginjakkan kaki di sana. Tidak siang, tidak juga malam. Terkadang aku harus merayu Zack agar tidak marah bila melihat hasil pertanianku yang relatif sedikit. Maafkan aku Zack, ini semua demi kesejahteraan kota ini. Eh, apakah aku sedang berkampanye sekarang?

Pikiranku buyar ketika aku merasa telah menabrak seseorang. Seorang pria berambut pirang dengan bandana putih. Tunggu. Bukankah itu—

"Rick?" seruku tertahan. Namun segera aku bersikap biasa saja. Huh, jangan sampai memalukan di depan Rick, Claire bodoh.

"Oh, hai Claire. Maaf aku sudah menabrakmu," katanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku yang menabrakmu. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf," kilahku. Lalu aku teringat sesuatu. "Lama tak mengobrol, eh?"

Rick mengangguk dan tampak memikirkan sesuatu. "Bagaimana bila kita mengobrol di Inn?"

Inn? Bila salah seorang dari Ann, Popuri, Mary, dan Elli mengetahuinya, aku akan disekap lagi. Tidak. Aku tahu aku tak akan selamat jika itu terjadi. Dan bila Karen yang melihatnya— entahlah, mungkin aku harus rela mati muda. "Bagaimana bila jalan-jalan saja? Cuaca hari ini sedang sangat normal."

"Ide bagus."

* * *

"Kau sangat menyenangkan. Aku senang bisa mengobrol denganmu," kata pria yang kupuja dengan sikap tulus.

Aku tersenyum senang. "Aku juga."

Sepertinya Rick sedang termenung, tetapi beberapa saat kemudian ia dengan yakin bertanya, "Bisakah kau datang ke Supermarket besok?"

"Supermarket?" bukankah tempat itu merupakan tempatnya dan Karen bertemu setiap hari? Bisa jadi itu menjadi tempat favorit mereka. Tapi mengapa aku harus pergi ke sana? Apa aku akan menggantikan tempat Karen?

Aku akan menjadi gadis paling beruntung di dunia jika itu adalah sebuah kenyataan.

"Bagaimana? Kau bisa?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku menimbang-nimbang. Apa aku harus menuruti permintaannya? Apa aku masih bernyawa bila menuruti permintaannya?

Claire, kau tahu itu sangat berlebihan.

_Apa aku akan bahagia jika menuruti permintaannya?_

Semoga saja.

Akhirnya aku hanya mengangguk kecil. Pria di hadapanku ini tersenyum—entah mengapa aku menganggap senyumnya bukan menandakan sesuatu yang baik—dan membelai rambutku. Sentuhannya itu—

Benar-benar membuatku kehilangan kemampuan otak untuk sementara.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Sampai jumpa," Rick melambaikan tangan namun yang kulakukan hanyalah mengangguk. Itupun sudah sangat sulit untuk kulakukan. Sebab otakku masih dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

_Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Rick_, ucapku dalam hati mengikuti kalimatnya.

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_Akhirnya aku memiliki waktu untuk menulismu. Aku tahu bahwa seharusnya aku tak melakukannya sekarang. Bahkan untuk mengurus pertanian pun tidak sempat. Aku menyerahkan semuanya kepada Harvest Sprites. Sebab waktu inipun adalah waktu yang kuambil dengan status ilegal. Kenapa? Karena seharusnya aku berada di Inn sekarang._

_Tetapi ada satu hal yang perlu kudiskusikan denganmu. Tidak. Tidak. Bukan berdiskusi, melainkan aku yang bercerita dan kau hanya menyimaknya._

_Ini berhubungan dengan Rick. Pria yang selama ini kurindukan karena keberadaannya sulit dicari, mengajakku mengobrol sepanjang hari ini dan memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya!_

_Ah, tidak. Maksudku ia memintaku untuk datang ke Supermarket besok. Ini kebenarannya, yang di atas hanya sebuah khayalan belaka._

_Apa yang akan ia lakukan besok? Apakah ia akan mengabulkan khayalanku?_

_Semoga saja begitu. Tapi mengapa aku tak begitu menginginkan hal—_

_Tentu saja aku menginginkannya. Lupakan kalimat sebelumnya._

_Mm... Namun mengapa aku tidak terlalu bahagia menyambutnya? Mengapa justru aku berfirasat jika besok ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpaku?_

_Tidak. Aku yakin tidak ada yang buruk besok. Bukankah perasaan tidak selamanya menjadi kenyataan? Mm... Aku sendiri tidak yakin itu._

_Baiklah, aku harus menikmati hari esok. Berpikirlah positif, Claire. Berpikir positif._

* * *

_**Spring 26, year 1**_

Aku melihat jam besar di sebelah cermin. Pukul 8 pagi. Sepertinya Supermarket sudah buka dan aku harus bersiap-siap pergi. Selain memenuhi permintaan Rick, aku juga perlu berbelanja biji-bijian sebagai cadangan untuk tahun depan.

Berjalan santai adalah pilihanku. Bahasa tubuh yang terlalu tegang akan membuat keingintahuan warga lain terpancing dan habislah riwayatku. Selain itu membuatku terlihat tidak terlalu mengharapkan apa-apa.

Padahal dalam hati— aku ingin Rick melamarku!

Melamar? Menyatakan cinta saja belum.

Oke, aku sudah berdiri di depan Supermarket, tetapi sejauh mata memandang, aku tak melihat Rick. Sehingga aku memutuskan untuk membeli bibit dahulu.

"Jeff, aku membutuhkan beberapa bibit _Spring,_" pintaku kepada kasir Supermarket sekaligus ayah dari Karen.

"Ada di _counter _depanmu. Tapi mengapa kau membeli bibit _Spring _sekarang? Bukankah _Summer _sebentar lagi akan datang?" tanya Jeff heran.

Aku mengangguk membenarkan. "Ya, tapi aku membutuhkannya sebagai cadangan."

Lawan bicaraku mengangguk-angguk. "Kau petani yang hebat."

Yang kulakukan hanyalah tersenyum sopan dan mengambil beberapa kantong biji. Benarkah kata Jeff? Kurasa tidak. Aku sering mengecewakan Zack dengan hasil taniku.

"Terima kasih, Jeff," kataku seraya memberikan _gold _sebagai alat pembayarannya. Kemudian aku berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Kini aku harus mencari—

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya sekarang?" sebuah suara terdengar cukup lirih. Namun aku dapat menangkapnya dengan jelas. Tunggu. Bukankah itu suara Rick?

Aku menelusuri jalan di depan Supermarket dengan mataku, dan aku melihat Rick duduk bersebelahan dengan Karen sambil membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

"Jika kau mencintaiku, lakukan sesuai perintahku," giliran Karen yang berbicara. Kalimatnya terdengar janggal. _Jika kau mencintaiku_—

Sontak mataku membelalak. Rick mencintai Karen?!

Aku melihat Rick menghela napas panjang. "Oke, aku memang mencintaimu. Benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu karena alasan apapun, termasuk Claire. Tidak. Terlebih Claire."

Aku terperanjat. Ini semua hanya mimpi, kan? Tolong bangunkan aku segera dari mimpi buruk ini.

Setitik air mata mengalir di pipiku. Tidak. Aku tidak boleh menangis. Setidaknya dalam satu menit ke depan. Aku mengambil langkah panjang menuju kursi taman dekat Supermarket.

"Rick, tolong katakan padaku bahwa ini hanya mimpi. Atau sandiwara. Atau apapun yang tidak nyata. Tolong katakan!" aku berseru sambil berusaha menahan air mata yang ingin keluar lagi.

Rick hanya terdiam sedangkan gadis di sebelahnya tersenyum mengejek padaku. Aku benci melihat Rick seperti ini. Dimana karisma yang selalu kurasakan ketika berada di dekatnya? Mengapa ia seolah terintimidasi oleh Karen?

"Maaf," kata pria penyuka ayam itu dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar. Tetapi aku masih dapat mendengarnya.

Aku mendengus. "Maaf? Hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan? Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Kau—" bibirku bergetar hebat, dan ternyata air mataku sudah tak dapat kubendung lagi. "—telah menghancurkan kepercayaanku. Kepercayaanku terhadap makhluk yang berlawanan jenis denganku."

Aku langsung berlari meninggalkannya sambil mencucurkan air mata, tak mengacuhkan seruan Rick yang memanggil namaku. Yang ingin kulakukan hanyalah berdiam diri dalam rumah dan menangis sampai puas. Tidak peduli jika besok mataku akan berubah menjadi panda.

Begitu sampai di dalam rumah, aku duduk bersandar di depan daun pintu dan menangis.

Ini seperti _de javu. _Aku pernah mengalaminya, ketika aku belum kehilangan ingatanku.

* * *

_Aku memasuki kamar dan membanting pintu dengan keras lalu duduk bersandar pada pintu. Aku menyapu pandangan pada kamar yang aku tempati selama empat belas tahun ini dengan mata yang sudah sembab ini. Setelah itu aku menghela napas. Kini aku tak pantas mendiami kamar ini. Tidak. Aku tak pantas mendiami rumah ini. Itu kata Ayah._

_Aku memang yang bersalah. Akulah yang paling bersalah pada kejadian satu bulan yang lalu. Tapi bisakah orang yang kusebut Ayah selama hidupku itu tidak menimpakan semua kesalahan padaku dan mengusirku dari rumah sendiri? Tidak bisakah ia lebih memilih aku sebagai anaknya ini daripada calon istrinya itu? Apa selama ini aku tak berguna di matanya?_

"_Kau selalu menyusahkanku. Tolong sekarang angkat kaki dari rumah ini."_

_Kalimat yang berasal dari mulutnya itu lebih sakit daripada pisau terasah yang menyayat-nyayat kulit._

_Apa semua pria di dunia ini suka menyakiti hati wanita? Apa semua pria di dunia ini berlaku jahat seperti Ayah?_

_Aku mengepak semua barangku dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti apa kata Ayah, selama aku masih mempunyai harga diri. Juga memutuskan untuk tak lagi memercayai pria manapun._

"Claire, maafkan aku," teriakan itu sukses membangunkanku. Sepertinya aku menangis hingga tertidur dengan posisi tidak mengenakkan ini.

"Claire, kau dengar aku? Maafkan aku," teriakan itu kembali terdengar. Itu suara Rick, bukan?

"Pergilah," aku hanya membalasnya singkat dan menutup telingaku.

"Bisakah kau mendengar penjelasanku dulu? Ini semua—"

"Per-gi-lah," aku berkata dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap suku katanya. Kau menghina kemampuan telingaku? Aku mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Claire, aku—"

"Pergilah, atau aku akan memanggil Harris untuk membuatmu pergi."

Setelah aku berteriak, aku mendengar derap langkah menjauh. Baguslah.

Eh, tapi mengapa aku mendengar langkah-langkah mendekat? Rick lagi.

"Pergilah. Apa kau tak mengerti arti kata itu?"

Di balik pintu, aku mendengar ia mendengus, tetapi ia tak mengucapkan apa-apa.

Aku mengembuskan napas kesal. "Kau sudah menghancurkan kepercayaanku dengan perkataanmu itu, Rick. Sekarang kau ingin menghancurkan apa lagi?"

"Jika ingin sambutan bervariasi untuk tiap tamu, maka lihatlah terlebih dahulu tamumu itu."

Aku terlonjak kaget. Jelas itu bukan suara Rick. Itu suara—

"Gray," kataku lirih setelah membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Kau bisa memercayaiku." Sepertinya kalimat itu selalu bisa membuat hatiku luluh dan menceritakan segalanya pada pria yang mengucapkannya.

* * *

"Rick. Ia mem-buatku ti-tidak perca-ya la-lagi pada pria ma-manapun," aku berkata pada Gray sambil terisak. Mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu membuatku bersedih lagi.

Aku duduk di sebuah sofa di depan TV dan memandang TV yang sedang menyala tanpa suara dengan tatapan kosong. Gray yang duduk di sebelahku sengaja menyalakan TV seperti itu agar pemandangan di depanku berganti-ganti sehingga sedikit demi sedikit aku bisa melupakan kesedihanku. Caranya itu sedikit ampuh. Kini ia mengusap rambutku, berusaha menenangkanku. Kurasa sentuhannya itu juga sedikit manjur.

"Aku sudah per-caya padanya se-sepenuhnya. Tapi justru i-ia menghancurkan ke-percayaanku hingga tak ber-sisa," aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada sofa. Menangis membuat tenagaku terkuras habis. Eh, namun mengapa keempukan sofaku berbeda dari biasanya? Aku kembali mengangkat kepala dan menoleh ke belakang. Astaga, ternyata tangan Gray yang menjadi bantalan kepalaku.

"Bersandarlah." Ya sudahlah, aku menurut saja.

"Apa semua pria di dunia ini suka menyakiti hati wanita? Apa semua pria berlaku kejam?" tanyaku dengan suara sangat pelan, berharap Gray tak mendengarnya.

"Tidak." Oh, sial. Jelas saja Gray mendengarnya. Di rumah ini hanya ada aku dan dirinya, juga posisi Gray cukup dekat untuk mendengar suaraku, sepelan apapun itu.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Gray mendesah pelan. "Kau hanya harus menghilangkan traumamu pada pria dan membuka hatimu—"

"Dan rela untuk disakiti lagi? Tidak akan," segera aku memotong kata-katanya. Aku tak ingin mendengar lanjutannya.

"Bagaimana dengan pria yang mencintaimu?" kalimat tanyanya sontak membuatku menoleh padanya.

Gray segera membuang muka. Sepertinya ia tak ingin bertatap muka denganku. Ah, sudahlah. "Bagaimana jika ternyata Rick mencintaimu dan yang ia lakukan tadi hanya sekadar sandiwara? Atau mungkin Cliff yang diam-diam mencintaimu."

Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Nada suaranya terdengar aneh di telingaku. "Rick dan Karen bersandiwara? Sama sekali tidak mungkin. Cliff? Hubunganku dengannya hanya sebatas sahabat. Tidak lebih. Lagipula ia sudah menyukai Ann," aku tak perlu menyembunyikan itu dari Gray, sebab sudah menjadi rahasia umum. "Dokter Trent? Pria sedingin es itu tak mungkin menyukaiku. Juga aku tak mungkin melukai Elli yang sudah menyukai Dokter sejak lama. Kau? Kau sudah menjadi kekasih Mary, dan aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu. Kai? Melihatnya saja belum pernah."

"Ah, bagaimana bila Kai menyukaimu ketika ia melihatmu nanti dan kau juga menyukainya?" desaknya.

Aku memutar bola mata. "Aku bukan tipe gadis yang mudah jatuh cinta. Sudahlah, jangan mencari-cari alasan." Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. "Gray, ada apa kau ke sini?"

Mendengar ucapanku, sontak matanya melebar. "Kita ada rapat di Inn dan Ann menyuruhku datang ke mari karena takut kau tidak datang lagi seperti kemarin. Dan sekarang sudah pukul— 11!"

"Kau disuruh Ann untuk menjemputku agar datang ke Inn karena kemarin tidak datang? Memangnya aku buronan?" tanyaku kesal.

"Tepat sekali. Ann berkata seperti itu."

* * *

**To Be Continued ^o^**

* * *

**Claire: aku benar-benar membencimu T.T**

**Gray: seharusnya kau berterima kasih padanya, ia membuatmu tahu sifat Rick sesungguhnya**

**Penulis: ha ha ha, Gray benar ^_^**

**Claire: huh! Terserah =_=^**

**Ann: ada apa ini? O_O**

**Popuri: sepertinya kita tertinggal banyak hal penting, Ann**

**Claire: oke, terima kasih untuk ainagihara atas review-nya... author-san boleh, tapi keiko-san saja *maksa* hehehe, saya pasti ceritakan.. Terima kasih ^^**

**Mohon review-nya ^_^**


	8. Tujuh

**-Previous Chapter-**

"_Ah, bagaimana bila Kai menyukaimu ketika ia melihatmu nanti dan kau juga menyukainya?" desaknya._

_Aku memutar bola mata. "Aku bukan tipe gadis yang mudah jatuh cinta. Sudahlah, jangan mencari-cari alasan." Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. "Gray, ada apa kau ke sini?"_

_Mendengar ucapanku, sontak matanya melebar. "Kita ada rapat di Inn dan Ann menyuruhku datang ke mari karena takut kau tidak datang lagi seperti kemarin. Dan sekarang sudah pukul— 11!"_

"_Kau disuruh Ann untuk menjemputku agar datang ke Inn karena kemarin tidak datang? Memangnya aku buronan?" tanyaku kesal._

"_Tepat sekali. Ann berkata seperti itu."_

* * *

_**SPRING 30, year 1**_

Aku menghela napas perlahan. Kini aku telah berdiri di depan cermin dengan tubuh yang hanya dibalut handuk. Ini mengingatkanku pada kejadian ketika aku mengenakan hal yang sama di depan Gray. Wajahku memerah. Kejadian itu tak pantas untuk dikenang.

Lalu mataku menangkap sesuatu yang ada pada tubuhku. Tepatnya di bahu kananku. Terdapat sesuatu yang berwarna cokelat kehitaman. Mm... Sepertinya itu tanda lahir. Aku mengarahkan bahuku lebih dekat dengan cermin, dan ya, itu memang tanda lahir.

Dan itu— berbentuk huruf 'C'.

"_Apa itu yang ada di bahumu?"_

_Aku tersenyum misterius. "Tebaklah," kataku pada anak laki-laki yang bertanya itu._

_Ia mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagu dan mengerutkan kening. "Tanda lahir?"_

_Aku tersenyum lagi, kali ini adalah sebuah tanda kepuasan. "Kau benar."_

_Ia membelalakkan mata dan bertanya, "'C' untuk Claire?"_

"_Ya, 'C' untuk Claire," aku membeo. "Dan Clara."_

_Lawan bicaraku mengangguk-angguk. "Ibumu?"_

_Aku tertawa kecil dan menjawab, "Ya."_

Tiba-tiba sebuah peristiwa yang tak pernah kuingat berkelebat dalam kepalaku. Apa itu tadi? Sebuah ingatan masa lalu, eh? Ingatan tentang sebuah tanda lahir berbentuk huruf 'C' yang terdapat di bahuku. 'C' untuk Claire— dan Clara.

Kurasa tinggal di Mineral Town dapat membangkitkan ingatanku kembali, walau sedikit demi sedikit. Apakah aku harus senang— atau sedih? Aku termenung. Ingatan masa lalu tak ada gunanya lagi bagiku. Aku berpendapat bahwa masa lalu hanya akan merusak masa depan, seperti yang biasa kutonton di film-film.

Yah, kepalaku ini terlalu banyak diisi oleh film-film roman tidak jelas. Tapi pendapatku tadi ada benarnya, bukan?

Tunggu. Siapa laki-laki yang berbicara padaku waktu itu? Rambut berwarna oranye dengan alis tebal serta hidung yang tegas. Sepertinya pernah kukenal akhir-akhir ini.

Akhir-akhir ini? Aneh-aneh saja.

* * *

"Besok ia datang!" seru Popuri kegirangan. Kami yang duduk satu meja dengannya menutup telinga. Suara Popuri sepertinya tidak ada bedanya dengan petir di luar.

"Iya, Popuri, besok ia datang. Bisakah kau berhenti melompat-lompat begitu?" tegur Ann.

Popuri tersenyum terlalu manis dan duduk. Kami semua mengembuskan napas lega dan mengambil posisi ternyaman untuk mendengarkan pidato Ann.

"Siapa yang kalian sebut 'ia'?" aku tak tahan untuk tidak bertanya. Sedari tadi aku hanya bengong menatap mereka semua.

Mata Popuri langsung berbinar-binar. "Pria yang kucintai setengah mati. Ia seperti malaikat—"

"Stop! Kai, tentu saja," Ann yang akhirnya menjawab. Aku mengangguk-angguk.

"Selamat pagi teman-temanku. Bagaimana dengan—" Ann memulai pidatonya. Sontak aku menguap lebar dan bersiap untuk tidur. Tetapi bodohnya aku yang tidak belajar dari pengalaman, posisiku tepat di sebelah Ann. Jadi, mau tidak mau aku harus mendengarkannya, bila tidak ingin kakiku diinjak sampai membiru.

Kai. Aku merasa dengan mendengar namanya saja dapat menimbulkan rasa benci. Entah mengapa.

* * *

"Sepertinya kau tak terlalu menyukai pria bernama Kai itu, Gray? Ada apa?" aku bertanya pada pria yang berjalan di sebelahku. Aku bingung dengannya. Ia menjalin hubungan dengan Mary tetapi lebih sering pulang denganku. Dan anehnya, Mary tidak marah padaku.

Ah, biarlah. Toh aku tak perlu ikut campur dengan hubungan mereka yang tampaknya rumit itu.

Gray tersentak. Sepertinya ia sedang melamun tadi. Kira-kira ia melamunkan siapa?

Hei, mengapa aku peduli? Huh.

"Ia pria yang menyebalkan," jawabnya singkat.

Aku mendengus kesal mendengar jawabannya. "Kau juga menyebalkan," celetukku tanpa sadar. Gray menoleh dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak dapat kumengerti. Aku melanjutkan kalimatku, "Lalu apa yang membuatmu beranggapan bahwa ia _juga _menyebalkan?" aku menekankan kata 'juga' agar pria ini tahu bahwa ia pun menyebalkan.

Aku mendengar Gray berdecak. "Memangnya kau bukan gadis yang menyebalkan?"

"Kau lebih menyebalkan."

"Kau."

"Kau!" nada suaraku mulai sedikit meninggi.

"Kau," anehnya Gray membalas dengan sikap santai. Oke, membentak bukanlah solusi yang tepat untuk menyerang Gray. Itu hanya akan membuat energiku terkuras habis.

"Huh!" aku mendengus untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sikap Gray benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku heran mengapa Mary bisa-bisanya mencintai pria macam Gray.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku tadi," kataku dengan nada sedikit memerintah, berharap pria itu langsung takut dan membiarkan aku menang.

Namun harapanku pupus sudah ketika melihat Gray menyeringai. "Pertanyaan yang mana?"

Aku hanya dapat melongo mendengarnya bertanya balik. Ia pura-pura bodoh atau memang ia bodoh, sih? Atau ia sedang mengerjaiku?

Segera aku mengambil langkah panjang meninggalkan Gray. Gray berseru memanggilku dan kini ia sudah berada di sampingku lagi. "Hei, aku bercanda," ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil. Aku membuang muka.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, tapi menurutku Kai adalah pria yang pintar merayu gadis-gadis, apalagi gadis sepertimu."

Alisku terangkat. "Sepertiku? Apa maksudmu?"

Lawan bicaraku berdeham sebentar kemudian melanjutkan, "Ya, gadis yang keras kepala dan tak mudah termakan rayuan pria sepertinya," ia berkata begitu sambil mengangkat bahu.

Pernyataannya membuatku mengerutkan kening. Aku keras kepala? Memangnya ia tidak? "Terserah. Yang jelas—" aku berpikir sebentar, sepertinya memberitahu Gray tidak ada salahnya, "—mendengar namanya saja sudah membuatku muak."

Ia tampak terkejut. "Kau sudah mengingat sesuatu?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Aku mengerutkan keningku lebih dalam. Tampaknya ada yang ia sembunyikan. "Eh?"

Ia buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak penting."

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh dan pamit pada Gray yang telah memasuki toko kakeknya, Saibara. Sepanjang perjalanan aku merenung. Hari ini Gray sedikit aneh. Ia sedikit baik padaku, bersedia menemaniku sepanjang perjalanan pulang, dan entah mengapa kalimat pedasnya tak pernah keluar lagi. Ada apa ini?

Dan apa pula yang ia sembunyikan? Tidak penting, katanya? Mungkin saja.

_Atau sebaliknya?_

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_Musim panas akan datang beberapa jam lagi. Rasanya tak sabar menghirup udara musim yang baru dan merasakan matahari bersinar begitu terik serta mengalami musim di mana hujan jarang terjadi. Kau akan begitu bahagia menyambut musim ini ketika kau menganggap hujan adalah sesuatu yang menghambatmu untuk menikmati indahnya kota. Namun sayang sekali jika kau adalah manusia tipe penyayang penampilan, karena kau akan menyadari bila mentari akan mempersiapkan sinarnya yang paling menyengat untuk kulitmu._

_Ya. Ya. Aku tak peduli hal itu. Bagiku keduanya sama saja. Sama-sama cuaca yang mau tidak mau harus kunikmati._

_Tetapi aku merasa aku tak akan begitu menikmati musim yang akan datang ini. Tidak. Tidak. Bukan karena cuacanya. Tapi karena salah satu penduduknya. Bisa dikatakan ia adalah seorang nomad, berkelana dari satu tempat ke tempat lain tanpa memiliki tempat tinggal yang tetap. Yang kudengar dari penduduk lain, ia selalu datang ke Mineral Town pada musim panas. Ya. Pada musim yang datang tak lama lagi._

_Kai._

_Yang kudengar lagi, ia adalah salah satu pria pujaan para gadis di kota ini. Apa salah satu kelebihannya? Apa ia seorang yang tampan namun memiliki sikap tertutup sehingga membuat gadis-gadis penasaran seperti Dokter Trent? Apa ia seorang yang pemalu tetapi mempunyai sikap lembut seperti Cliff? Atau ia seperti Gray yang—oke, kuakui—sangat tampan tapi sifatnya tidak dapat ditebak siapapun itu?_

_Rick? Maaf, tapi aku tak sudi untuk memujinya lagi._

_Tetapi entah mengapa mendengar nama penduduk nomad itu membuat tingkat amarahku melonjak naik. Oh ya, mungkin saja aku merasa bahwa ia adalah pria yang pintar merayu seperti yang dikatakan Gray._

_Mungkin saja. Mm... tapi aku tak begitu yakin._

* * *

_**Summer 1, year 1**_

Aku terbangun ketika sebuah sinar menembus tirai jendela dan menyinari wajahku. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menyibak tirai-tirai itu, lalu menyadari bahwa aku terbangun di musim yang baru. Aku tersenyum kemudian teringat jika jam 10 nanti akan ada _event _yang menanti, Beach Opening Day. Segera aku membersihkan diri dan sarapan sambil menonton TV. Setelah selesai mempersiapkan diri, aku berjalan ke arah pintu, membukanya, dan—

Aku mengerutkan kening dan melirik jam tanganku. Pukul 7 pagi. Siapa yang pagi-pagi sudah bertandang ke rumahku ini?

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku, namun aku ingat bila satu-satunya penduduk baru yang belum pernah kulihat adalah penduduk nomad itu.

Ia tersenyum terlampau manis. "Selamat pagi gadis yang manis dan cantik. Aku—"

"Oh, Kai rupanya. Aku punya nama. Claire. Ada perlu apa?" potongku sarkastik. Malas juga melihat wajahnya pagi-pagi begini. Lebih baik aku melihat wajah Gray seharian penuh dari pada ini—

Claire, apa yang kau pikirkan, hah? Gray sangat menyebalkan, ingat itu.

Tunggu. Seperti yang kurasakan ketika melihat Gray pertama kali, aku merasa pernah melihat Kai sebelumnya.

Tapi itu semua kapan?

"Oh. Oh. Jangan kasar begitu, gadisku. Walaupun wajah marahmu itu menarik, tapi jika kau tersenyum, itu akan lebih menyenangkan," ia berkata begitu sambil meraih salah satu tanganku. Refleks aku menarik tanganku kembali dan menatap sinis ke arahnya. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara apa-apa untuk meladeni tingkah menyebalkan pria ini.

"Gadisku, kau tentu tahu aku akan tinggal di sini selama musim panas ini. Dan selama itu pula, aku akan membantu pekerjaan Gray dalam— mm..."

"Divisi olahraga," aku membantu menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "Dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan lain selain nama saja," tambahku. Mendengarnya menyebutku dengan sebutan 'gadisku' padahal kami belum lama berkenalan membuatku emosi.

Dan ia akan berada di divisi olahraga selama ia tinggal di sini. Huh, aku tak ingin ia membantuku sedikitpun. Lebih baik Gray menemaniku seharian dari pada—

Gray lagi. Gray lagi. Apakah otakku sedang bermasalah hari ini?

Lebih baik aku mengerjakan tugasku sendirian dari pada dibantu oleh mereka. Terlebih oleh Kai. Uh, tidak. Mereka sama saja.

"Baiklah, jika tidak ada keperluan lain, silakan pergi," dengan tega aku mengusirnya.

Mata Kai membelalak. "Kau mengusirku? Oke. Oke. Kau memang gadis yang menantang. Baik, aku pergi. Sampai jumpa di acara nanti!" Kai beranjak pergi sambil melambaikan tangan. Aku hanya diam.

Gadis yang menantang? Menyebalkan. Sampai jumpa di acara nanti? Maksudnya Beach Opening Day? Oh Goddess, mengapa aku harus bertemu dengan dua pria menyebalkan sekaligus?

* * *

"Rapat evaluasi akan diadakan lima menit lagi. Panitia diharapkan tinggal sebentar," seru Ann melalui _microphone. _Aku menghela napas. Haruskah aku bertemu dengan Kai dengan jarak yang lebih dekat? Sejak acara berlangsung saja aku harus berpindah-pindah tempat agar Kai tidak mengikutiku. Tetapi tetap saja ia terus memandangiku meski di sebelahnya ada Popuri yang jelas-jelas menyukainya. Apa ia tidak puas, hah?

"Claire, kau melamun," itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Mary yang sedang tersenyum. Senyumnya dapat membuat pikiranku sedikit tenang. Aku heran. Mengapa Mary yang sangat baik ini bisa menyukai pria menyebalkan seperti Gray? Ah sudahlah. Tentu saja ia punya alasan mengapa bisa menyukai pria yang kini menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Mm... Sepertinya mereka jarang bersama. Setidaknya ketika mereka berada dalam jarak pandangku. Mungkin saja mereka bersama ketika aku tak melihatnya, tetapi entah mengapa ada yang terasa janggal.

Apa mereka sedang berpura-pura? Sepertinya tidak mungkin. Melihat wajah bahagia Mary ketika aku memergoki mereka sedang berpelukan—setidaknya aku melihat Mary memeluk Gray—cukup membuktikan bila mereka tidak sedang berpura-pura. Lagi pula apa untungnya bila mereka berpura-pura? Untuk membuat yang lain iri? Jujur saja, aku tak merasakan hal itu.

"Mary, apa kau menyukai Kai?" tanyaku spontan. Tetapi ketika aku melihat Mary mengerutkan dahi, aku melanjutkan, "Sebagai teman, maksudku."

Mary menyunggingkan senyum. "Ah, tentu saja. Ia pria yang baik dan menyenangkan."

Opini yang dilontarkan Mary sukses membuat mataku melebar. "Baik dan menyenangkan? Dari mana? Ia sangat menyebalkan, kau tahu?"

"Kau belum terlalu mengenalnya, Claire. Bertemanlah dengannya, kau akan tahu bahwa pendapatku itu benar," Mary terkikik geli.

Aku mendengus. "Huh, aku tak sudi berdekatan dengan pria perayu macam Kai."

Mary hanya tertawa, tidak menanggapi atau menyangkal pendapatku. Mungkin ia setuju bila Kai adalah pria yang pintar merayu. Namun yang tidak aku mengerti, mengapa nilai Kai tidak jatuh di mata gadis-gadis karena 'kelebihan'nya itu?

"Hati-hati Claire. Batas antara benci dan cinta itu tipis," tawa Mary berhenti, digantikan dengan senyum khasnya. "Bisa saja kau menyukai Kai setelah mengatakan hal tadi, seperti kau yang mulai tertarik pada Gray setelah kau berkata padaku dulu bahwa kau begitu membencinya."

"APA?!" mataku melebar sempurna. "Gray menyebalkan. Aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan pria menyebalkan sepertinya. Gray untukmu saja."

Mary tertawa lagi. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Aku menghargai usaha Mary untuk membuatku tidak melamunkan Kai lagi. Tidak. Tidak. Bukan karena aku merindukannya atau semacam itu. Tetapi karena tingkah Kai yang begitu menjengkelkan yang membuatku membencinya setengah mati.

"Hei gadis-gadis, kalian merindukanku?" suara itu begitu menggangguku. Aku memutar kepalaku dan aku melihat dua pria menyebalkan berada di dekatku. Kai dan Gray. Tetapi melihat wajah Gray yang menyiratkan rasa tak suka melihat tingkah Kai, aku yakin mereka tidak memiliki perjanjian untuk datang ke tempat kami bersama-sama.

Sekali lagi aku merasakan hal ini. Merasakan bahwa aku pernah mengenal mereka sebelum aku pindah ke Mineral Town. Dan anehnya aku merasakan bahwa aku pernah dekat dengan mereka.

"Oh, ternyata kau di sini, gadisku. Mau kutemani melihat bintang-bintang? Aku yakin wajahmu akan terlihat sangat cantik ketika disiram cahaya bintang," untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia tersenyum terlalu manis.

Aku menutup mukaku dan menggeleng-geleng. Bagaimana bisa aku bertemu dengan orang seperti Kai di kota kecil yang kutinggali ini? Apa tidak ada orang yang lebih aneh lagi?

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada tangan yang merangkul bahuku. Aku menoleh dan melihat Kai yang melakukan itu padaku. Dengan cepat aku menyingkirkan tangannya, menjauh dari tubuhku.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku selamanya. Dan jangan pernah menemuiku," aku berkata ketus dan segera meninggalkannya.

Beruntung sekali Kai tidak mengejarku. Namun aku masih dapat mendengar ia bergumam, "Aku tidak akan pernah menaati kata-katamu itu ketika aku menyadari bahwa cinta pertamaku kini telah kembali."

Bisakah kau diam, Kai? Tunggu. Apa yang baru saja ia katakan, eh?

* * *

**To Be Continued ^o^**

* * *

**Claire: bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan? O_O**

**Penulis: ^_^**

**Claire: uh, terserahmu. Tapi tolong jangan membuatku dekat dengan Kai itu. Lebih baik aku bersama Gray— ah tidak, keduanya sama saja**

**Penulis: kau menyukai Gray?**

**Claire: APA?! Tidak!**

**Penulis: iya juga tidak apa-apa ^^**

**Claire: Tidak! TT_TT**

**Penulis: oke, terima kasih untuk ainagihara atas review-nya... Sampai chapter berapa? Jujur saja, saya tidak tahu. Melanjutkan chapter ini saja sudah terasa berat, karena saya sedang mengalami writer's block T.T... Tapi saya janji akan menyelesaikan fanfic ini secepatnya ^^ Terima kasih juga untuk Satsuki Kobayakawa atas review-nya... Terima kasih dan saya akan berusaha lebih maksimal lagi dalam memeriksa kesalahan ketik ^^ Dan terima kasih untuk Mugi Hattori yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini ^^ Ah, maafkan saya yang terlalu cerewet kali ini #ditendang# terima kasih sekali lagi ^^**

**Mohon review-nya ^_^**


	9. Delapan

**-Previous Chapter-  
**

_Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada tangan yang merangkul bahuku. Aku menoleh dan melihat Kai yang melakukan itu padaku. Dengan cepat aku menyingkirkan tangannya, menjauh dari tubuhku._

"_Jangan pernah menyentuhku selamanya. Dan jangan pernah menemuiku," aku berkata ketus dan segera meninggalkannya._

_Beruntung sekali Kai tidak mengejarku. Namun aku masih dapat mendengar ia bergumam, "Aku tidak akan pernah menaati kata-katamu itu ketika aku menyadari bahwa cinta pertamaku kini telah kembali."_

_Bisakah kau diam, Kai? Tunggu. Apa yang baru saja ia katakan, eh?_

* * *

_**Summer 5, year 1**_

"Mm... Mungkin sedikit ke kiri, Gotz."

Aku sedang memantau pekerjaan Gotz di pertanianku. Kini ia tengah memosisikan tiang lampu jalan sesuai dengan kesepakatan kami yang telah ditorehkan di sebuah kertas yang sedang kupegang sekarang.

Ya, tiba-tiba saja aku teringat akan janjiku yang kuucapkan pada beberapa orang, entah pada siapa—sejak kejadian 'itu', ingatanku semakin lemah saja—dan seketika itu juga, aku pergi ke rumah Gotz untuk membicarakannya. Ternyata ia sependapat denganku, tentang pertanianku yang sangat mengerikan di malam hari. Pria paruh baya itu bersedia membantuku, bahkan tidak keberatan bila aku tidak membayarnya.

"Tidak perlu. Kau sudah banyak memberiku hadiah tiap hari. Sudah sepantasnya aku membantumu tanpa imbalan," kata Gotz saat itu.

Aku ingat, aku melongo ketika mendengarnya. Gotz terlalu berlebihan. Aku hanya memberinya keju dan telur—itu pun tidak selalu—sebagai salah satu bentuk pertemanan. Namun ia menganggapnya 'banyak'.

Dengan berpikir panjang, akhirnya aku setuju, walaupun aku akan tetap menaruh dua puluh ribu koin emas di tasnya secara diam-diam.

"Bagaimana dengan ini, Claire?" tanya Gotz, membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku memiringkan kepala sambil mengetukkan jari ke dagu. Kemudian aku menunduk, menatap kertas yang sedang kupegang. Mm...

Untuk memastikan, aku mundur beberapa langkah, tetapi mendadak aku merasakan tubuh bagian belakangku menabrak sesuatu. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya, seseorang.

"Siapapun yang kutabrak, tolong maafkan aku," ucapku tanpa susah payah menoleh untuk mengetahui sosok yang kuajak bicara.

Kepalaku mendongak dan menatap tiang lampu jalan itu. "Mm... Kau benar-benar hebat, Gotz!" seruku gembira.

Ia tertawa pelan. "Kau juga, Claire. Ingat, ini semua idemu." Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Pujian dari orang lain adalah sesuatu yang langka bagiku. Semenjak tinggal di Mineral Town, hidupku banyak berubah.

"Ya. Ya. Hebat," sahut sebuah suara yang berasal dari belakangku. Aku menoleh dan langsung melengos. Mengapa harus pria menyebalkan ini yang pertama kali melihat hasil dari ideku?

"Oh, Gray, kau di sini juga rupanya. Bagaimana? Bukankah ide Claire memang hebat?" sepertinya Gotz berusaha memanas-manasiku. Aku memandangnya. Ah, tidak. Ia tidak punya maksud apa-apa saat mengatakannya.

Gray mengangguk, membuatku mengembuskan napas kesal.

"Ah, maaf Claire. Sudah pukul 8 malam. Aku harus pulang sekarang dan besok akan kulanjutkan dengan memasang kabel. Sampai jumpa!" Gotz pamit dan berjalan ke selatan pertanian menuju rumahnya.

Aku memandang Gray tajam. "Ada apa kau ke sini?" tanyaku ketus.

Pria itu berdecak kesal sambil menyerahkan sabit emas. "Bila tidak disuruh Kakek, aku tak akan ke sini malam-malam."

"Ya, terserah. Terima kasih dan— keberatan untuk mampir sebentar?"

"Apa?"

Aku gelagapan ketika tersadar bahwa aku sedang mengatakan hal yang aneh di hadapannya. "Uh, maaf. Maksudku, aku ingin menawarimu masuk karena sepertinya aku tak pernah mengizinkanmu masuk secara baik-baik," hanya itu kalimat yang dapat kupikirkan.

Gray mengerutkan kening sambil menatapku dalam. Entah apa yang salah dalam diriku, tapi seketika itu juga jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Aku langsung membuang muka, sama sekali tidak berharap untuk mati cepat. Mungkin aku harus pergi ke klinik besok.

"Baiklah bila kau tidak mau. Aku masuk dulu," kataku sambil membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju pintu rumah.

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dan membuat langkahku terhenti. Aku memutar kepalaku, memandang tangan besar dan hangat yang melakukannya itu, dan kemudian memandang pria pemilik tangan itu.

"Oke, aku terima tawaranmu," sahutnya cepat.

Aku menyipitkan mata, lalu mengedikkan bahu tanda bila aku tak peduli. Dan ketika mengingat kalimatnya barusan, aku tertawa dalam hati. Kalimatnya seperti menggambarkan jika aku sedang menawarinya pekerjaan, atau semacam itu. Huh, aneh-aneh saja.

Sejurus kemudian, kami telah masuk ke dalam rumahku dan aku menyuruhnya untuk duduk di kursi di ruang makan, sedangkan aku memasak _baked corn_ untuknya. Ini makanan kesukaan Gray, yang informasinya kudapat dari Ann.

Ketika aku membawa dan menaruh makanan itu di hadapannya, ia kembali menatapku tajam. Dan aku kembali memalingkan muka. "Tahu dari?"

Sudah kuduga ia bertanya itu. "Ann yang memberitahuku," jawabku singkat.

Aku tidak tahu ini benar atau salah, tetapi sekilas, sorot matanya tampak kecewa, namun dengan lihai ia mengubahnya menjadi datar. _Kecewa?_ Aneh sekali.

"Bisa aku tinggal dulu untuk mandi? Dan jangan memandangku seperti itu. Aku tak akan mengulangi kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu," ucapku sambil mengambil _overall _putih dan handuk, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Aku berusaha untuk menyelesaikan urusan mandiku dengan kecepatan yang nyaris seperti petir. Oke, itu terlalu berlebihan. Mandi cepat agar Gray tidak pulang membawa barang-barang berhargaku. Ya. Ya. Aku tahu Gray bukanlah pria seperti itu, namun antisipasi itu perlu, bukan?

Setelah mandi dan memakai _overall _sambil mengamati penampilanku di cermin kamar mandi—sungguh, aku tak ingin kejadian dulu terulang lagi—aku beranjak keluar dan langsung menatap ke arah meja makan. Tanpa sadar aku mengembuskan napas lega, Gray masih duduk manis dengan piring yang hanya tersisa jagung tanpa biji-biji kuning di hadapannya.

Mataku melebar. "Kau menghabiskannya? Kukira kau akan berpendapat bahwa masakan buatanku akan beracun dan kau tidak sudi menyentuhnya," aku tahu kata-kataku barusan terdengar sangat kasar, namun entah mengapa aku mengucapkannya juga.

Sebagai bentuk defensif, mungkin?

Huh, ada-ada saja. Itu hal yang mustahil.

"Duduklah, aku ingin berbicara denganmu," ia berkata sambil menunjuk kursi di seberangnya, mengabaikan kata-kata sarkastik yang kulontarkan barusan.

Aku mengerutkan kening. Nada bicara Gray serius sekali, sepertinya membantah bukanlah jalan yang tepat. Jadi aku memilih untuk menurut saja.

Ketika aku sudah duduk di hadapannya, lagi-lagi ia hanya menatapku tajam. Dan lagi-lagi aku hanya dapat membuang muka.

"Kau sama sekali tidak ingat apa-apa?" akhirnya ia bersuara. Ada yang janggal dari kalimatnya.

Tunggu dulu.

"Tahu apa kau tentang ingatanku?" tanpa sadar aku berseru.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa bila kau sama sekali tidak ingat tentang— ah, sudahlah, tolong lupakan. Aku pulang."

Aku tertegun. Ia yang tadi mengajakku bicara, namun dengan seenaknya ia membatalkannya. "Hei, kau ingin bicara apa?" tanyaku setengah kesal pada punggungnya yang sudah hampir menghilang tertutup pintu.

"Lain kali saja," karena keadaan rumahku cukup sunyi, gumaman Gray terdengar sampai di telingaku. Aku mengerang. Hari ini Gray sungguh aneh.

Ah, biarlah. Itu tidak penting. Bukan urusanku.

_Benarkah begitu?_

* * *

_**Summer 6, year 1**_

_Dear diary,_

_Aku senang ketika kita bertemu lagi. Sudah lama aku tidak menyentuhmu, ya?_

_Tadi pagi, sekitar pukul sembilan, aku pergi ke klinik dan menanyakan riwayat kesehatanku. Datang ke klinik bukan untuk menghabis-habiskan uang, namun karena kejadian kemarin malam._

_Entah mengapa, setiap berada di dekat Gray, jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Bisa saja aku memiliki penyakit jantung yang akan kambuh ketika Gray ada di sekitarku. Atau bisa saja Gray memberi pengaruh buruk pada kesehatanku. Untuk memastikan, aku datang ke klinik pagi ini._

_Namun pernyataan Trent—oke, sekali lagi aku berlaku tidak sopan, namun ini diharuskan—benar-benar mengejutkanku. Aku sama sekali tidak mengidap penyakit apa-apa. Ia berkata bila tubuhku sehat total. Aku memaksanya untuk jujur dan tidak akan syok berat bila aku mendengar penyakit mematikan ada dalam tubuhku._

_Ia akhirnya memang berkata jujur, namun bukan itu yang aku inginkan._

_Trent berkata bahwa dalam otakku, bagian yang mengatur tentang memori sedikit berantakan—itu yang aku tangkap, kata-katanya mengenai hal medis sungguh berat dan memusingkan kepalaku—dan ia juga berkata bila seiring berjalannya waktu, bagian itu akan pulih dan ingatanku akan kembali._

"_Jika ada yang bisa menjadi ingatanmu, itu akan mempercepat pemulihan," katanya. Bahasa novel dan medis menjadi satu, membuatku bingung setengah mati._

_Apa ada yang bisa menjadi ingatanku? Memangnya siapa?_

_Pengakuan Trent bukanlah hal yang kuinginkan. Ia sama sekali tidak menjelaskan mengapa jantungku terasa aneh. Dan bodohnya aku yang tidak bertanya._

_Aku butuh ingatanku kembali. Sepertinya ada hal yang penting di sana. Namun siapa yang bisa menjadi ingatanku?_

* * *

_**Summer 7, year 1**_

Aku berjalan santai menuju Inn. Seperti biasa, datang ke Inn untuk mengikuti rapat entah untuk acara apa—terlalu banyak acara yang harus kuingat, hingga pikiranku bisa meledak saat ini juga. Sepanjang perjalanan, aku memanjakan mataku dengan pemandangan di samping kiri dan kananku. Meskipun dalam kota, pohon-pohon besar masih berbaris rapi. Rumah-rumah di kota ini pun tampak sederhana, namun begitu menarik untuk dipandang. Mineral Town adalah kota terindah yang pernah kulihat dengan mataku sendiri.

Sesampaiku di Inn, aku langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping Ann dan Elli, tidak seperti biasanya ketika aku duduk di antara Ann dan Popuri. Bukannya aku membenci Popuri. Tidak. Ia sama sekali tidak bersalah. Tetapi orang di sebelahnya yang membuatku terganggu dan memilih untuk pindah tempat.

Kai. Pria menyebalkan itu terus menatapku sedari tadi. Membuatku gerah dan merasa tak nyaman.

Kini kami rapat dengan posisi yang baru. Dengan posisi yang mengitari meja, dimulai dari Ann, aku, Elli, Mary, Gray, Karen, Kai, dan Popuri—aku menyebutnya sesuai dengan arah jarum jam. Ketika memikirkan Mary dan Gray, aku tersenyum. Dari namanya saja, mereka tampak cocok.

"Hei, mengapa kau tersenyum? Ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan?" sebuah suara berasal dari samping, mengagetkanku. Aku menoleh. Ann rupanya.

Aku menggeleng cepat. Jangan sampai Ann tahu bila aku memikirkan kecocokan Mary dan Gray. Sejak Mary dan Gray resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, Ann satu-satunya—atau salah satu?—yang menentang hubungan mereka. Ia berpendapat bahwa mereka tidak cocok, dalam hal apapun. Namun gadis itu hanya mengatakan pendapatnya padaku. Bagaimana sepasang kekasih itu bisa introspeksi jika Ann tidak mengutarakan pendapatnya?

Ann tersenyum kelewat manis padaku, namun tatapan menuntutnya tidak dapat membuatku bebas setelah rapat ini. Ah, sial.

"Baiklah, kita mulai rapat kita sekarang. Pertama, karena divisi olahraga terdapat dua orang, mari kita bagi. Kai akan membantu Popuri, Elli, dan Karen, sedangkan Gray akan membantu Claire, Mary, dan aku," kata Ann dengan semaunya.

Aku langsung mengajukan protesku, "Apa? Mengapa aku harus— AH!" Sialan, Ann menginjak kakiku dengan kekuatan supernya. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menatapnya dengan sadis.

Ekor mataku melirik Mary, ingin mengetahui bagaimana reaksinya. Tetapi yang kudapatkan hanyalah wajah damai Mary. Mengapa ia sama sekali tidak marah ketika tahu bahwa Gray juga membantuku? Dan mengapa hanya aku yang sengsara di sini?

"Kedua, mari kita bicarakan..." Ann mulai dengan perkataan panjangnya. Aku sudah mempersiapkan jurusku, tidur dengan mata terbuka. Semoga saja jurus yang kubaca secara tak sengaja di perpustakaan Mary ini benar-benar ampuh.

* * *

"Baiklah, sekarang jelaskan padaku," ucap Ann yang seketika membuatku mematung. Nada yang digunakannya berhasil membuatku gagal melarikan diri secepatnya. Yang terjadi justru aku terdiam di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan kecocokan antara Mary dan Gray," jawabku sedikit takut. Takut menghadapi reaksi Ann selanjutnya.

Benar saja, ketika mendengar jawabanku, Ann mendelik dan berseru, "Mereka sama sekali tidak cocok, kau tahu? Jangan mencoba-coba mencari kecocokan dari mereka lagi."

Aku mengerutkan alis. "Mengapa kau begitu _keukeuh _menentang hubungan mereka? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Tentu saja! Karena sebenarnya Gray tidak—ah, maksudku mereka terlihat sangat tidak cocok," nada suara Ann mengecil. Sikap Ann malah membuatku semakin dapat membaui sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Namun melihat Ann yang gelisah dan sedikit takut, kukira aku perlu mengabaikan kecurigaanku untuk sementara. Aku bisa dibunuh Cliff bila ia tahu bahwa penyebab matinya Ann adalah karena gelagapan untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Sekali lagi, ini terlalu berlebihan.

"Dan Ann, mengapa kau menyuruh Gray untuk membantuku selama musim panas ini? Ah tidak, ia akan membantuku sampai tahun ini berakhir. Sialnya aku," aku melengos ketika mengingat bahwa Gray akan terus berada di dekatku sampai tahun depan tiba. Dan itu benar-benar lama sekali.

Ann langsung tertawa. "Secara tidak langsung, aku telah membantumu dalam berbagai hal."

"Membantu? Membantu apa maksudmu?" tanyaku sinis. Tanpa sadar nada suaraku mulai meninggi.

"Selama ini aku tahu bahwa kau sangat tidak menyukai bila Kai ada di sekitarmu. Jadi aku mempersempit kemungkinan itu terjadi," jelas gadis itu, membuatku sadar bahwa aku memang membutuhkan hal itu. _Jauh dari Kai._

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ah, terima kasih Ann. Kau sahabatku yang terbaik!"

"Ada apa di sini? Terdengar ribut sekali dari luar," sebuah suara memecah suasana kegembiraan kamar ini. Aku menoleh dan seketika membelalakkan mata. Gray?! Kurang ajar sekali ia membuka pintu kamar tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu? Memangnya mengetuk pintu adalah kegiatan tersulit untuk dilakukan?

"Aku sudah mengetuk pintu ini dari tadi, namun sepertinya kalian terlampau asyik untuk mendengarnya." Astaga, aku harus mengaku dosa di gereja setelah ini karena telah menuduh Gray sembarangan.

"Ada angin apa kau ke sini? Mencariku?" ledekku.

"Ya. Mary menyuruhku untuk mengantarmu pulang," ucapnya malas.

Mataku melebar. "Lagi? Mengapa ia tak pernah membiarkan sahabatnya sendiri bersenang-senang dengan pulang sendirian?"

Gray hanya mengedikkan bahu, sementara Ann tertawa geli.

"Ini alasanku mengapa Mary dan Gray sama sekali tidak cocok," bisik Ann di telingaku, membuatku menatapnya dengan bingung. Tetapi Ann hanya mendorongku dan melambaikan tangannya, tanpa bersusah payah menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Huh!

Aku melengos dan menerima ajakan Gray—tidak, ini adalah permintaan Mary—untuk pulang bersama.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku terdiam sambil menatap pemandangan di samping kiriku. Aku tak akan bosan pada kota dengan pemandangan menakjubkan seperti ini. Sementara di samping kananku, Gray, sepertinya sedang asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri dan tidak ingin diinterupsi dengan apapun. Yah, lebih baik seperti ini.

"Kau yakin tidak ingat apapun?" itu suara Gray. Namun mustahil bila detik sebelumnya aku melihat bahwa Gray sedang melamun. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menoleh.

"Claire? Kau yakin tidak ingat apapun?" kalimat yang sama terulang lagi. Baiklah, aku menyerah. Aku menoleh dan menatap Gray malas.

"Ada apa? Apa pedulimu tentang ingatanku? Bagaimana jika aku menjawab bahwa aku sama sekali tidak ingat apapun, kecuali tentang seseorang yang mengaku sebagai ayahku dulu, yang baru saja aku ingat beberapa hari yang lalu?" seruku ketus.

Gray menatapku tajam. Lagi. Namun aku berusaha keras untuk tidak memalingkan muka. "Bagaimana jika aku ingin menjadi ingatanmu?"

* * *

**To Be Continued ^o^**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca cerita berantakan saya. Maafkan saya bila tidak sesuai harapan. Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah merelakan waktunya untuk me-review. Saya akan berusaha melanjutkan cerita ini secepat yang saya bisa, hehehe... _Thanks to you all_** **^_^**


	10. Sembilan

**A/N**

**Claire: aku bingung dengan diriku sekarang O.O**

**Penulis: sabarlah sedikit ^^**

**Claire: informasi yang kau berikan bertubi-tubi**

**Penulis: ya aku tahu. Maafkan aku T^T**

**Disclaimer :: Harvest Moon bukan punya saya, saya hanya punya cerita ini ^_^**

**Warning :: berantakan, bahasa aneh, terlalu panjang, maybe OOC, gaje, dll**

**Penulis: happy reading ^o^**

* * *

_**SUMMER 7, year 1**_

"_Bagaimana jika aku ingin menjadi ingatanmu?"_

Kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dari mulut Gray sukses membuatku terdiam. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dalam kepalaku, membuatku sedikit pusing. Namun aku berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit itu dan memandang Gray dengan pandangan bingung. Ya, aku benar-benar bingung.

"Kau bingung karena aku mengajukan permintaan macam itu? Begini. Pertama, aku _tak sengaja _mendengar percakapanmu dengan Trent kemarin. Kedua, karena aku adalah salah satu orang yang menjadi saksi masa kecilmu," jelasnya.

Aku terperangah. Apa katanya? Ia tahu masa kecilku? Apa ia menjadi _bagian _dari masa kecilku? Jika begitu, apakah ini adalah jawaban mengapa ia tampak tak asing di mataku? Penjelasan Gray bukannya menenangkanku, namun membuat rasa sakit di kepalaku semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku memijat-mijatnya, berusaha membuat rasa sakit itu berkurang.

"Ada apa?" pria itu memandangku dengan khawatir.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. "Uh, tidak apa-apa. Kepalaku hanya sedikit pusing," ucapku berbohong. Mm... Tidak sepenuhnya. Kepalaku memang pusing, tetapi rasanya aku harus menghilangkan kalimat 'tidak apa-apa' dan mengganti 'hanya sedikit' dengan 'sangat'.

"Akan kuantar ke klinik." Aku mengerang. Satu-satunya hal yang paling kuhindari adalah merepotkan Gray. Tapi kali ini?

Yah, sakit kepala ini membuatku benar-benar tak berdaya. Marah dan menghindar adalah cara terbodoh yang hanya akan memperparah sakitnya kepalaku. Satu-satunya yang dapat kulakukan sekarang adalah mengangguk, menyetujui tawaran—tidak, paksaan—pria bertopi 'UMA' di sebelahku ini.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah sebuah tangan menggenggam tanganku dan melalui itulah tubuhku bergerak mengikuti arah tangan itu menarikku. Lalu aku mendengar pintu dibuka paksa, sebuah percakapan yang terkesan tergesa-gesa, dan sepertinya aku dibawa ke ruangan serba putih kemudian seseorang menyuruhku untuk berbaring di kasur yang putih pula. Namun sakit di kepalaku ini mengalahkan segalanya, hingga aku tak dapat berkonsentrasi untuk mengetahui di mana aku sekarang.

Lalu pandanganku mulai kabur dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

_**Summer 8, year 1**_

Mataku terasa berat tetapi kupaksa untuk terbuka karena sepertinya mata ini terlalu lelah untuk terpejam terus menerus.

Tunggu. _Aku ada di mana? _Aku berusaha mengedarkan pandangku ke sekeliling dan menyimpulkan dua hal. Aku berada di klinik dan hari masih begitu pagi. Huh.

Aku merasa sesuatu menindih tanganku. Aku melirik ke bawah dan mataku melebar, terkejut dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di depan mataku.

Seorang pria tertidur dengan posisi duduk yang kepalanya membelakangiku. Meski tak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, aku tahu pria yang tidur begitu pulas dan memakai tanganku sebagai bantalannya ini adalah pria paling menyebalkan di dunia.

_Gray._

Entah mengapa, memikirkan namanya saja membuat penyakit jantungku kambuh. Kurasa ini bahaya. Jika dibiarkan, akan berakibat fatal bagi tubuhku. Karena sekarang aku berada di klinik, aku memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Trent sesegera mungkin.

Namun kuurungkan niatku. Pertama, karena aku tak tega membangunkan Trent di pagi buta seperti ini. Kedua, karena aku tak tega mengganggu tidur pria di sampingku ini.

Oleh sebab tak ada pemandangan menarik di sini, terpaksa aku memandang Gray. Aku tersenyum kecil. Ia tampak begitu pulas dan nyaman dalam tidurnya. Tanpa sadar aku menyentuh helaian rambut oranyenya yang kini tak beraturan. Rambut acak-acakan yang mengudang tangan para gadis untuk merapikan sembari mengelusnya. Yah, harus kuakui, para gadis itu termasuk aku.

Lalu jari-jariku bergerak ke atas, tepatnya ke arah topinya. Topi yang selama ini menaungi kepala sang pemilik. Topi yang sedikit menyembunyikan identitas sang pemilik. Topi yang membuat penasaran semua orang. Topi yang— membuatku ingin melepasnya dari sang pemilik.

Dan tanpa sadar pula aku melakukannya. Topi itu sudah ada dalam genggaman tanganku yang menganggur. Aku memandang Gray sekali lagi dan terkesiap.

Aku, Claire, begitu terpesona dengan Gray untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Ah, tidak. Mataku tak dapat mengalihkan pandangan. Berkedip pun susah. Bagaimana ini?

Tetapi mendadak aku merasa tangan yang tertindih kepala Gray dapat bergerak bebas lagi. Oh, tidak. Jangan sekarang—

"Hei, kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit— lembut?

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan terbeliak kaget. Kini ia hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahku. Dan aku mengutuk wajahku yang mulai memanas.

Sekarang Gray malah menatapku dengan kening berkerut. "Mengapa kau terkejut, begitu? Dan mengapa wajahmu memerah? Kau demam?" sambil berkata begitu, ia menyentuhkan punggung tangannya ke dahiku. Tidakkah ia tahu bahwa tindakannya itu membuat panas di wajahku semakin parah?

Aku buru-buru menggelengkan kepala, kemudian berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Gray dari dahiku. Dan itu membuat Gray semakin bingung.

"Mengapa kau tampak aneh hari ini? Dan—" ia mengernyit, lalu tangannya terangkat untuk meraba-raba puncak kepalanya, tampak mencari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang kini ada di tanganku.

Gray memicingkan mata. "Kau menyembunyikan topiku? Cepat berikan!" nada suaranya mulai meninggi. Sekarang ia bukan Gray beberapa saat lalu, tapi ia Gray yang setiap hari kukenal. Baguslah. Kukira ia terkena semacam benturan dan berubah sikap seperti tadi. Namun mengapa aku sedikit— kecewa?

Huh? Apa sih yang terjadi pada diriku?

"Claire? Kau dengar aku? Cepat berikan!" serunya sambil menahan amarah. Sekarang ia berdiri menjulang di hadapanku, tidak sedekat beberapa detik yang lalu.

Tidak ingin emosi Gray meledak di pagi buta ini, aku langsung menyodorkan topi kesayangannya dengan kasar. "Kau sangat tampan tanpa topi seperti itu. Sering-seringlah lepas topimu. Ah, ya, _juga tersenyum_," tanpa sadar kalimat-kalimat itu meluncur bebas dari bibirku tanpa sempat kucerna dulu. Aku membelalakkan mata dan segera berucap, "Lupakan."

"Apa?" hanya itu respons Gray. Sebenarnya tidak juga. Ia mengerutkan dahi dan menyipitkan mata.

Aku menggeleng berkali-kali. "Tidak. Tidak. Lupakan."

"Kau menghinaku?"

Aku semakin bingung dengan pria di hadapanku ini. "Kau benar-benar aneh, ya? Diejek, balik mengejek. Dipuji, dibilang menghina. Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Diam seperti orang bisu? Itu sama sekali bukan aku."

"Kau—" Gray menatapku tak percaya, membuatku semakin gerah. "Terima kasih," ucapnya lirih.

"Hei, ada apa ribut-ribut? Dan kau sudah sadar, Claire?" tiba-tiba Trent sudah berada satu ruangan dengan kami. Aku hanya mengangguk lemah, pikiranku masih kalut dengan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

_Terima kasih._

Kata-kata yang diucapkan Gray itu terus terngiang dalam kepalaku. Aku tak pernah mendengarnya mengucapkan kata itu sebelumnya, sarat akan nada tulus pula. Baru kali ini.

Ya, _baru kali ini._

* * *

Beruntung aku boleh langsung pulang hari ini. Yah, setelah dapat berbagai nasihat dari Trent.

Ah ya, aku lupa bertanya pada Trent tentang kesehatan jantungku. Aku beranjak dari sofa klinik dan berjalan menuju ruangannya. Namun segera kuhentikan langkahku. Aku melihat Trent dan Gray sedang berbicara serius, aku tak berani mengganggu mereka.

"Aku yang akan menjadi ingatannya," oh, itu suara Gray. Dan kalimatnya itu begitu— membahagiakan? Entahlah, aku tak peduli.

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berasal dari tangga penghubung lantai atas dan lantai yang kuinjak sekarang. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Elli yang tampaknya baru bangun tidur. Dengan piyamanya, rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan, dan mulutnya yang menguap berkali-kali, menguatkan dugaanku bahwa ia _memang _baru bangun tidur.

"Claire, ayo ke kamarku," serunya.

Aku terperanjat. HAH?!

* * *

Kini aku sudah berada di kamar Elli. Elli menyuruhku untuk duduk di tepi ranjang, sementara ia sendiri duduk di kursi kecil. Selama beberapa saat kami terdiam. Aku masih berkutat dengan pikiranku, mereka-reka alasan mengapa Elli mengajakku ke sini. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Sepertinya kau punya sesuatu yang perlu diungkapkan. Apa?" akhirnya Elli membuka suara.

Aku menatapnya dengan berjuta pikiran di benakku. Yang kini berada di hadapanku adalah suster atau peramal, sih?

Kuputuskan untuk menceritakan kronologisnya. Semua. Tak terlewatkan. Toh Elli adalah seorang suster—atau seorang peramal?—yang mengerti mengenai gejala 'penyakit'ku ini.

"Mengapa setiap ada Gray di sekitarku, jantungku ini berpacu lebih cepat? Dan mengapa ketika pria itu menatapku, wajahku terasa panas? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?" aku mengakhiri ceritaku dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Namun tanggapan Elli tidak dapat kuduga sama sekali. Ia tertawa lepas.

Aku menyipitkan mata, berusaha mengetahui apa penyebab Elli tertawa seperti itu. Tapi aku tak dapat menemukan jawabannya. "Ada apa?"

Elli menggeleng dan berusaha untuk menghentikan tawanya. "Kau benar-benar polos, Claire."

"Maksudmu?"

Gadis itu tersenyum bijak. "Dari ceritamu itu, aku dapat menyimpulkan satu hal."

"Apa?" tanyaku dengan nada tak sabar.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta. Pada Gray."

"APA?!"

* * *

_**Summer 9, year 1**_

_ Dear diary,_

_Astaga. Apa aku sudah benar-benar gila sekarang?_

_Aku sama sekali tak menyangka Elli akan mengatakan itu. Yang benar saja! Aku yang sebal setengah mati pada Gray, justru jatuh cinta pada pria yang sama. Kesimpulan yang begitu aneh, sekaligus membuatku memikirkannya seharian penuh._

_Baiklah, mari kita sedikit berpikir kritis. Jika perkataan asisten Trent itu benar, mau tak mau aku memang harus mengakuinya. Namun sejak kapan aku memiliki rasa itu terhadap Gray? Sejak ia ada di sampingku ketika aku sakit hati karena perlakuan Rick? Bisa saja. Sejak aku bercerita mengenai masa laluku dan ia begitu menghormatiku ketika mendengarnya? Ah, jujur saja, aku senang diperlakukan seperti itu. Atau sejak aku melihatnya tersenyum dan senyumannya itu— begitu memesona?_

_Sial. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat wajahku memanas._

_Tetapi, jika perkataan Elli itu salah total, tak perlu dipaksakan, aku akan bahagia luar biasa. Segala sesuatu yang kukerjakan tidak akan terganggu oleh ada atau tidaknya Gray di sisiku. Ada atau tidaknya pria itu tidak akan mengganggu ketenangan hidupku. Tentu saja aku begitu berharap untuk kenyataan kedua ini, karena aku akan tetap baik-baik saja meski pria itu berbulan madu dengan Mary sampai ujung dunia sekalipun._

_Uh, tapi mengapa hatiku sama sekali tidak tenang walau hanya dengan memikirkannya saja? Benarkah itu yang kuinginkan, jauh dari Gray?_

_Tentu saja itu yang kuinginkan. Ada-ada saja!_

* * *

_**Summer 10, year 1**_

"Bisakah kau menyingkir sedikit dari hadapanku dan membiarkan hidupku tenang sehari saja?" ucapku ketus pada pria di sampingku. Siapa lagi yang dapat menyulut emosiku selain Gray? Oh, Kai juga, sih. Namun jelas berbeda. Jika sedang bersama Kai, aku hanya dapat merasakan amarah saja. Tetapi jika bersama pria ini, entah mengapa ada suatu perasaan yang terselip. Sesuatu yang membahagiakan.

Ah, tidak! Aku tak ingin kenyataan pertama yang terjadi pada diriku sekarang. Tidak akan.

"Terserah saja. Tapi kau benar-benar tidak ingin ingatanmu kembali lebih cepat?" sahutnya santai.

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Kalimatnya— kalimat yang sejak dulu ingin kudengar dari siapapun yang mengetahuinya. Mengetahui masa laluku. "Benar juga," kataku lirih. Lalu aku berpikir sebentar, kemudian menarik tangannya. "Ayo kita membicarakan ini di rumahku saja."

Dan aku mendengar ia tertawa kecil. Dasar!

"Baiklah, sekarang tolong ceritakan apa saja isi masa laluku," ucapku tidak sabar.

Sekarang kami berada di ruang TV di rumahku, dan seperti dulu, Gray sengaja menyalakan TV tanpa suara agar pemandanganku berganti-ganti. Cara yang aneh, namun hebatnya begitu ampuh menghilangkan rasa sedih.

Gray menggeleng. "Kau bertanya, aku akan menjawabnya."

Aku memutar bola mata. Baiklah. Baiklah. Jika itu yang ia inginkan. "Semua yang kuceritakan padamu itu— benar?"

Ia mengangguk tetapi tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Aku menggerutu dalam hati. Oke, banting setir ke pertanyaan lain.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat suatu benda. Benda biru yang selama ini menyaksikan perjalanan hidupku di kota ini. Sebuah buku harian. Aku bangkit berdiri dan mengambilnya. Lalu aku kembali ke sofa nyamanku dan membuka halaman pertama. Aku membacanya cepat dan berhenti pada satu kalimat. "Kau tahu apa impian masa kecilku?" tanyaku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari buku.

Aku merasakan hening selama beberapa detik. "Uh, ya. Impianmu tentang memiliki rumah di desa dengan lahan pertanian yang luas, juga tentang menjadi petani yang hebat seperti kakekmu."

Kini mataku beralih pada Gray yang juga menatapku. "Petani yang hebat seperti kakekku?" aku membeo kalimat terakhirnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Ya. Kakekmu adalah seorang petani yang sukses di sini. Itu sebabnya kau tinggal di sini tanpa perlu membayar sepeser pun. Karena ini adalah warisannya untukmu. Dan soal keinginanmu tentang menjadi petani hebat itu, mungkin bisa dihubungkan dengan seringnya kau datang ke sini saat kau masih kecil dulu," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Aku mengangguk-angguk. Tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan berkelebat dalam kepalaku. Hanya sepersekian detik, sehingga aku tak dapat mengingat-ingatnya lagi.

Aku membalik halaman buku dan membaca cepat lagi. Namun tak kutemukan apa-apa, yang ada hanyalah curahan perasaanku terhadap Rick. Astaga, sebegitu sukakah aku pada Rick dulu? Mengingatnya membuatku tersenyum geli. Aku begitu bodoh dulu, sehingga bisa menyukai pria yang sungguh lembek jika ada Karen itu.

"Mengapa kau tersenyum-senyum begitu? Ada sesuatu yang lucu?" pertanyaan Gray menyadarkanku dari lamunan singkat mengenai Rick. Kini ia berusaha untuk mengintip tulisan pada buku harianku. Segera saja aku menjauhkan buku itu setelah membalikkan halamannya dan menggeleng.

Aku membaca lagi namun tak kunjung menemukan apa-apa tentang masa laluku. Tunggu. Mengapa tiba-tiba kepalaku sedikit pusing? Apa karena sebuah ingatan telah tergali? Tetapi mengapa tak ada ingatan yang masuk dalam otakku? Apa satu-satunya dokter di kota ini telah melakukan kesalahan?

Namun mendadak aku teringat sesuatu. "Mengapa tiba-tiba kau baik padaku, padahal sebelumnya kita adalah musuh bebuyutan? Apa ada kaitannya dengan ini? Seingatku, kau berubah sejak kejadian 'itu'," tak perlulah aku menjelaskan apa 'itu' yang kumaksud. Ia pasti mengerti.

Ia mengangkat bahu, lagi. "Sepertinya begitu." Lagi-lagi jawaban tak meyakinkan seperti itu. Aku mendengus, ingin sekali memaksanya untuk memberi jawaban yang pasti.

Tanganku membolak-balik halaman secara acak dan mataku menemukan satu kalimat janggal. Segera saja aku bertanya, "Kau masih ingat jika aku pernah berkata bahwa hanya dengan mendengar nama Kai saja, aku tahu aku begitu tidak menyukainya? Mengapa bisa seperti itu?"

Gray mengangkat bahu, entah yang keberapa kalinya. "Mungkin karena ia menjadikanmu cinta pertamanya?"

Aku menggeleng berkali-kali. "Tidak. Bukan itu. Itu juga menyebalkan. Tapi ini lain. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dalam masa laluku. Benar begitu?"

Astaga. Rasa pusing di kepalaku semakin menjadi-jadi. Namun kuabaikan saja agar mendapat jawaban memuaskan dari pria di sebelahku ini.

"Kau ingin tahu mengapa tiba-tiba aku berubah dan kau merasa seperti itu terhadap Kai?" tanyanya, entah mengapa ia menggunakan nada yang super lembut dan hati-hati.

Nah, itulah yang kutunggu-tunggu. Sebuah jawaban yang pasti. Aku mengangguk tak sabar. Uh, semoga aku siap mendengarnya, karena aku tak tahu mengapa, sepertinya ini begitu menyakitkan.

"Karena aku telah melihat tanda lahir di bahumu itu, dan aku yakin kau pasti Claire yang kukenal."

"Mm," aku mengangguk-angguk. Jadi pria berambut oranye itu Gray? Tapi mengapa sekarang ia memakai topi, padahal ia begitu tampan tanpa topinya?

Huh, mengapa pikiranku ini sempat untuk membayangkan hal yang aneh-aneh?

"Dan—" ia menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuatku menatapnya tanpa bisa berkedip. "—aku adalah salah satu tetanggamu dulu, begitu juga Kai yang kau anggap telah membunuh ibumu secara tidak langsung."

JEDER! Petir menyambar di otakku. Napasku tercekat. Kepalaku semakin pusing. Berbagai kejadian masa lalu berputar tak tentu arah dalam pikiranku seperti kaset rusak. Pandanganku mengabur, lalu gelap. Lagi.

_Semuanya menjadi jelas sekarang. Dan aku merasa kembali ke masa kecilku._

* * *

**To Be Continued ^o^**

* * *

**A/N**

**Penulis: Gray, cepat angkat Claire ke klinik!**

**Gray: aku? Mengapa harus aku? O.O**

**Penulis: -_-^ siapa lagi? Cepat!**

**Gray: baiklah -_-**

**Penulis: oke, terima kasih untuk semua review-nya, itu semua membuat saya semangat menulis lagi ^^ Ah ya, saya juga sedikit memperbaiki beberapa chapter,—chapter 'Tujuh' dan 'Delapan'—tidak terlalu penting, sih, tidak dibaca juga tidak apa-apa, karena perubahannya itu tidak terlalu kelihatan *dihajar* terima kasih sekali lagi ^^**

**Mohon review-nya ^_^**


	11. Sepuluh

**A/N**

**Disclaimer :: Harvest Moon bukan punya saya, saya hanya punya cerita ini ^_^**

**Warning :: berantakan, bahasa aneh, maybe OOC, gaje, full of flashback, typo, dll**

**Happy reading ^o^**

* * *

"_SELAMAT datang di rumah baru kita berdua, Claire," seru seorang pria berumur tiga puluh tahunan, yang sepanjang hidupku kusebut 'Ayah'. Ia tersenyum, tapi bagiku senyumnya terlampau manis, sehingga terkesan dibuat-buat._

"_Rumah baru kita _bertiga," _ralatku dengan nada yang cukup sadis hingga membuat pria di hadapanku ini terkejut. Namun dengan segera ia mengganti mimik mukanya menjadi sukacita. Pemain sandiwara yang handal sekali. "Ibu pasti suka," lanjutku tanpa menghiraukan ekspresinya yang berubah lagi. Entahlah, sepertinya ia geram, sedih, kecewa, dan semuanya tercampur aduk menjadi satu. Namun aku tak peduli._

"_Ayah masuk dulu," ia membalikkan badan dan mengambil langkah untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Namun aku memanggilnya, membuatnya menghentikan rencananya dan menatapku dengan satu alis terangkat._

_Aku mengembuskan napas. "Kapan Ibu akan pulang?" tanyaku penuh harap._

_Ia hanya memutar bola mata dan kembali mengambil langkah dan berjalan menjauhiku. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku hanya menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh dan tanpa sadar setitik air mata mengalir di pipiku. Aku tak berusaha mengusapnya, karena hanya akan membuat teman-temannya mengikuti jejaknya._

_Ibu. Clara. Aku merindukannya. Benar-benar merindukannya. Sudah lama ia meninggalkanku sendirian dengan Ayah dan itu membuatku kesepian. Entah kapan ia pulang, karena sepertinya ia tak akan pulang dalam jangka waktu yang dekat. Ia telah nyaman di sana, dan mungkin saja akan _selamanya _nyaman di sana. Kalau saja Ayah tidak mendesak Ibu untuk mengambil kuliah S2 dan Ibu juga tidak tergila-gila dengan artis Korea, tentu saja Ibu tak akan merantau ke Negeri Gingseng itu._

_Ah, tidak. Aku tak boleh menyalahkan siapapun. Itu keputusannya dan aku harus menghargai itu._

"_Hei, jangan menangis," sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunanku dan aku merasa seseorang menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus air mataku. Aku mendongak dan menemukan sepasang mata berwarna biru_ _yang menatapku. Warna matanya mengingatkanku pada batu safir. Indah sekali. Ia juga tersenyum. Menakjubkan. Eh, tunggu. Aku mengambil langkah mundur dan memandang sosok di depanku, yang ternyata adalah anak laki-laki yang mungkin umurnya tak beda jauh denganku._

"_Siapa kau?" tanyaku._

_Ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Gray. Aku adalah tetangga barumu. Rumahku tepat di sebelah rumahmu."_

_Aku tersenyum lebar dan menjabat tangannya. "Aku Claire. Dan— terima kasih," ucapku lirih._

_Ia melebarkan senyumnya dan mengusap kepalaku. Astaga, sentuhannya lembut sekali._

"_Bagaimana jika kita bermain bersama di taman?" ajaknya._

"_Setuju."_

* * *

_Aku bersenang-senang dengan Gray hingga matahari terbenam. Sebenarnya tidak hanya dengan anak laki-laki itu, tapi juga dengan teman-temannya yang langsung menerima kehadiranku dengan senyum lebar yang terlukis di wajah mereka. Ah ya, ada satu teman Gray yang menyita perhatianku. Tidak. Tidak. Bukan karena ia menarik dan sebagainya, namun karena tingkah lakunya yang kelewat manis di hadapan anak-anak perempuan. Di hadapanku juga. Sering aku memergoki ia tengah memandangiku dengan pandangan kagum yang tidak ia tutup-tutupi. Kai namanya. Ia sangat baik, tetapi kelakuannya itu yang membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman._

"_Terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Sesungguhnya kau tak perlu melakukan itu, mengingat rumah kita bersebelahan," kataku pada anak laki-laki di sampingku, yang tak lain adalah Gray._

_Ia tersenyum. Aku menyukai senyumnya itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Tak baik membiarkan anak perempuan berjalan sendirian di hari yang hampir gelap."_

_Aku tertawa pelan. "Baiklah. Terserah saja. Terima kasih."_

"_Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"_

_Alisku terangkat. "Boleh saja. Ada apa?"_

_Ia menggigit bibir, pertanda ia ragu-ragu. "Uh, maukah kau menjadi sahabatku?"_

_Aku melongo. Mataku melebar dan mulutku terbuka. Dan sedetik kemudian tawaku meledak. "Astaga, kukira apa. Mengapa tidak?"_

_Gray tersenyum lebar. Aku juga. Entah mengapa aku—_

"_Sampai jumpa besok!" ia berjalan menuju rumahnya sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahku._

_Aku melangkah memasuki rumah dan melanjutkan pikiranku yang sempat terputus tadi. Aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi aku merasa telah menemukan belahan jiwaku._

_Uh, aku masih sangat kecil untuk mengerti itu. Aneh-aneh saja._

* * *

_Aku menghela napas. Aku tak pernah suka keramaian, tapi hari ini mengharuskanku untuk berada di tengah-tengahnya. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun salah satu teman sekolahku dan ia merayakannya di sebuah gedung pada malam hari, juga sialnya ia mengundang banyak orang. Astaga. Mungkin kalimat 'ajak satu temanmu' yang tertera di undangan harus dihapuskan._

_Di sampingku berdiri Gray dengan setelan jas—yah, temanku ini sedikit aneh, memberi _dresscode _yang terlalu dewasa di usia kami. Ya, aku mengajaknya, setelah memohon-mohon dan menjanjikannya segala hal yang ia suka, karena sama sepertiku, ia tak suka keramaian. Namun akhirnya ia bersedia menemaniku dan sepertinya ia akan mendapat kekasih sebentar lagi, dilihat dari banyak sekali anak perempuan yang menatap kagum ke arahnya._

_Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa seisi perutku teraduk-aduk. Selalu seperti ini. Berada di tengah keramaian membuat kerja organ tubuhku tidak beraturan. Ya, persis seperti sekarang. "Gray, aku harus ke toilet sekarang. Tunggu saja di sana," sambil berkata begitu aku menunjuk salah satu sudut ruangan yang cukup terang._

_Ia hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menjauhiku. Segera mataku mencari letak toilet dan berjalan ke sana. Di dalam toilet, aku mengaduk-aduk isi tasku dan menemukan sebotol minyak kayu putih. Aku mengoleskannya ke leher dan menghirup aromanya. Ah, jauh lebih baik._

_Pintu toilet terbuka. Sontak aku menoleh dan pandanganku bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, mungkin sekitar dua puluh lima tahun. Namun lagaknya sama sekali tidak bersahabat, membuatku menggerutu dalam hati. Paras cantik tapi hatinya buruk._

_Ah, masa bodoh! Aku beranjak keluar dari toilet dan langsung menuju ke sudut yang kutunjuk pada Gray tadi. Aku tersenyum usil melihat anak laki-laki itu dikelilingi teman-teman perempuanku. Persis seperti yang kuduga._

"_Permisi," aku berseru karena jika tidak, suara musik yang memekakan telinga serta seruan orang-orang akan meredam suaraku. Kemudian ketika aku dapat melihat Gray, segera saja aku menarik tangannya, menjauhkannya dari keramaian. Aku melakukannya sambil tersenyum minta maaf pada teman-temanku._

_Gray mendesah lega. "Terima kasih, Claire. Kau menyelamatkan hidupku."_

_Aku tertawa. "Berlebihan. Mereka hanya teman-temanku—"_

"_Yang berubah menjadi monster pemakan segalanya," potongnya. Tawa kami meledak._

_Lalu aku tersenyum usil. "Bagaimana? Ada yang menarik perhatianmu?"_

_Ia mendelik. "Kau sama saja dengan mereka." Aku tertawa mendengar jawabannya._

_Karena sedikit bosan dengan pesta ini, aku melirik ke ruangan sebelah yang hanya dibatasi oleh kaca. Di sana juga terdapat pesta, yang sepertinya dihadiri oleh pengusaha-pengusaha. Lalu mataku menangkap sebuah bayangan yang familiar. Aku menyipitkan mata agar dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, lalu menyesal telah melakukannya. Aku mendapat pemandangan yang menyakitkan._

_Seorang pria berumur tiga puluh tahunan dengan badan tegap dan rambut cepak. Itu Ayah. Ya, aku _sangat yakin _itu Ayah. Di sampingnya terdapat seorang gadis yang— kutemui di toilet tadi. Oh, dunia ini sempit sekali. Namun bukan itu masalahnya. Masalah terdapat pada kelakuan Ayah. Ia— ia merangkul bahu gadis itu._

_Aku marah. Kecewa. Sedih. Kesal. Bagaimana caranya agar Ayah menyingkirkan tangannya dari tubuh gadis itu? Bagaimana caranya agar ia menjaga jarak dari gadis itu? Bagaimana caranya agar ia memikirkan dan terus memikirkan Ibu? Dan bagaimana caranya agar ia mencintai Ibu selalu dan _selamanya?

_Setetes air mata membasahi pipiku. Aku menutup mata dan lagi-lagi tak berusaha untuk menghapusnya. Gray yang melihat itu menatapku dengan bingung dan mengikuti arah pandangku tadi. Kemudian aku mendengar ia menggeram kesal dan menarik tanganku untuk keluar dari tempat menyeramkan ini._

"_Pestanya?" tanyaku pelan. Tidak enak hati juga meninggalkan pesta tanpa pamit pada pembuatnya._

_Gray hanya mendengus. "Lupakan saja."_

_Ia membawaku ke taman gedung. Pikiranku melayang ke novel yang kemarin kubaca. Taman adalah tempat _mainstream _untuk menenangkan diri. Tapi biarlah. Hanya tempat ini yang sepi._

_Sesampainya kami di taman, aku langsung memeluknya dan menangis di bahunya, menumpahkan segala kesedihan di sana. Beberapa detik aku merasa tubuh Gray membeku, namun detik selanjutnya ia balas memelukku._

_Tanpa ada kata-kata yang terucap. Tanpa ada hadiah istimewa. Hanya dengan ini saja aku merasa diriku tenang. Aku tak pernah sendirian. Di saat seperti ini, ada yang mengerti aku. Dan itu adalah Gray._

_Sejak saat itu kami tahu, kami selalu punya tempat untuk berlabuh._

* * *

"_Gray, ibuku akan pulang besok!" seruku gembira sesaat setelah aku melihat Gray berdiri di depan rumahku, menungguku untuk keluar._

_Ia tersenyum lebar dan mengusap kepalaku begitu aku berdiri di hadapannya. Lagi-lagi aku merasakan sentuhannya yang menenangkan hati._

"_Bagaimana jika besok kau bermain di rumahku? Kau akan menjadi orang kedua yang melihat ibuku pulang," kataku bersemangat. Ya, aku orang pertamanya dan Ayah—? Tadi pagi ia berkata bahwa ia tak akan pulang dalam waktu dekat, dan jelas saja ia tak akan melihat kepulangan Ibu. Ayah hanya mementingkan pekerjaannya dan gadis barunya itu, tanpa memedulikan separuh hatinya yang akan pulang besok setelah pergi bertahun-tahun._

_Oke, Claire. Berpikirlah positif. Jangan memikirkan ayahmu dulu. Pikirkan kedatangan ibumu besok._

_Aku tersadar ketika Gray mengangguk. "Baiklah."_

"_Aku juga mau," sebuah suara menginterupsi percakapan kami. Kami berdua menoleh dan mendapati Kai dengan tatapan memohonnya._

_Aku berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk. Kai dan aku cukup dekat. Kurasa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. "Aku tunggu kalian besok jam 10 untuk menyiapkan pesta kecil-kecilan, karena Ibu akan datang pada sore hari."_

_Semuanya mengangguk sembari mengacungkan jempol. Kami tertawa bersama._

"_Terima kasih."_

_Aku yang mengucapkannya._

* * *

"_Kebersihan?"_

"_Oke."_

"_Dekorasi?"_

"_Sip."_

"_Tatanan meja?"_

"_Rapi."_

"_Makanan dan minuman?"_

"_Aman dikonsumsi."_

_Aku mendelik marah mendengar jawaban itu dan memutar kepalaku ke arah sumber suara. Gray mengikik. "Maaf. Maaf," sahutnya mengalah._

_Tawaku meledak, diikuti oleh Gray dan Kai. Namun sepertinya ada yang tidak beres. Apa itu? Aku mengedarkan pandang ke tiap sudut rumah dan tampak tertata serta dijamin baik-baik saja. Perasaanku mengatakan ada yang tidak sesuai rencana. Apakah itu?_

_Aku mengabaikannya karena perasaan tidak sepenuhnya bisa diandalkan. Ya, itu menurutku saja._

"_Sambil menunggu, nyalakan saja TV sembari aku membuatkan minuman lagi untuk kalian," ucapku._

_Gray yang pada dasarnya sudah bosan sejak tadi langsung menghempaskan diri ke sofa dan menyalakan TV. Sedangkan Kai mengekoriku._

"_Ada apa?" tanyaku bingung tanpa menoleh ke belakang._

"_Bagaimana jika kau telepon ibumu, menanyakan di mana lokasinya sekarang?"_

_Langkahku terhenti dan akhirnya aku menoleh. Alisku terangkat. "Begitu?"_

_Kai mengangguk. Aku menoleh ke arah Gray untuk meminta pendapat tetapi ia hanya mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh tanpa memutuskan pandangannya dari TV. _

"_Oke," aku berkata sambil berjalan ke arah meja telepon. Aku menekan tombol yang sudah kuhafal di luar kepala dan menunggu hingga yang di seberang mengangkat teleponnya. Sengaja aku menggunakan fitur _loudspeaker _agar seisi rumah mendengarnya, dalam hal ini adalah aku, Kai, dan Gray._

"Halo, ada apa, Claire?"_ suara di seberang menyambut dengan nada yang keibuan._

_Astaga. Aku merindukan suara itu, padahal tidak sampai dua puluh empat jam yang lalu aku meneleponnya._

"_Ah, tidak, Bu. Aku hanya ingin tahu sampai di mana Ibu sekarang."_

"Oh. Ibu sudah berada di perjalanan menuju rumahmu. Maaf Ibu membuatmu menunggu lama. Jalanan di sini basah dan licin, membuat Ibu harus menyetir pelan-pelan."

"_Tak apa-apa, Bu. Maafkan Claire telah mengganggu Ibu. Hati-hati ya, Bu," kataku sambil tersenyum. Sayang sekali Ibu tak dapat melihatnya._

"Iya, Claire. Mungkin Ibu akan—AHH!"

_BRAK! Sambungan telepon terputus secara tiba-tiba. Kami semua mendengar jeritan Ibu dan suara benturan yang sangat keras, kemudian telepon putus tiba-tiba. Apa itu tadi? Apa Ibu baik-baik saja? Semoga saja. Namun kejadian tadi membuat harapanku hanya tinggal harapan._

"_Claire, ke sini!" teriak Gray dari ruang TV. Aku segera berlari menuju tempat Gray berada dan menonton TV setelah mendapat isyarat Gray untuk melakukannya. Di sana aku melihat seorang pembawa berita mengatakan bahwa ada kecelakaan yang terjadi di daerah dekat rumahku. Aku mematung. Jangan-jangan—_

"Sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi tergelincir karena jalanan basah. Truk tersebut menabrak beberapa kendaraan yang melaju berlawanan arah. Satu korban tewas di tempat dan yang lainnya luka parah."

_Pembawa berita itu membacakan nama korbannya dan tubuhku lemas seketika bahwa satu korban yang tewas adalah—_

_Ibuku._

_Tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir, membentuk anak-anak sungai di wajahku. Tangisku semakin menjadi-jadi ketika layar TV menayangkan kondisi korban yang tewas secara blur. Astaga, aku tak dapat berpikir lagi._

"_Maafkan aku," suara lirih itu menembus gendang telingaku. Tanpa menoleh pun aku tahu pemilik suara itu. Aku tak menghiraukannya._

_Gray yang ada di sebelahku mengusap-usap bahuku, mencoba menenangkanku. Namun aku merasa kini sentuhannya seolah menghinaku. Menyalahkanku atas semua yang terjadi._

"_Kalian semua, PERGI DARI RUMAH INI!" bentakku. Mata mereka melebar dan tanpa kusuruh dua kali, mereka menurutiku._

_Kini aku sendiri. Tak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Ibu telah tiada. Ayah yang mungkin nantinya hanya akan menyalahkanku. Teman-teman yang telah kuusir dari hidupku._

_Aku benar-benar sendirian._

_Kalau saja aku tak menelepon Ibu. Kalau saja aku tak menuruti kemauan Kai. Kalau saja aku tak mengundang Kai datang ke rumahku. Kalau saja—_

_Ini semua salahnya! Semua salahnya! ARRGH!_

* * *

_Aku memasuki kamar dan membanting pintu dengan keras lalu duduk bersandar pada pintu. Aku menyapu pandangan pada kamar yang aku tempati selama empat belas tahun ini dengan mata yang sudah sembab ini. Setelah itu aku menghela napas. Kini aku tak pantas mendiami kamar ini. Tidak. Aku tak pantas mendiami rumah ini. Itu kata Ayah._

_Aku memang yang bersalah. Akulah yang paling bersalah pada kejadian satu bulan yang lalu. Tapi bisakah orang yang kusebut Ayah selama hidupku itu tidak menimpakan semua kesalahan padaku dan mengusirku dari rumah sendiri? Tidak bisakah ia lebih memilih aku sebagai anaknya ini daripada calon istrinya itu? Apa selama ini aku tak berguna di matanya?_

"_Kau selalu menyusahkanku. Tolong sekarang angkat kaki dari rumah ini."_

_Kalimat yang berasal dari mulutnya itu lebih sakit daripada pisau terasah yang menyayat-nyayat kulit._

_Apa semua pria di dunia ini suka menyakiti hati wanita? Apa semua pria di dunia ini berlaku jahat seperti Ayah?_

_Aku mengepak semua barangku dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti apa kata Ayah, selama aku masih mempunyai harga diri. Juga memutuskan untuk tak lagi memercayai pria manapun._

_Dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa, aku menjatuhkan tasku ke rumput halaman. Ya, aku kabur. Sialnya kamarku berada di lantai dua, jadi sedikit menyusahkanku. Lalu aku mengambil tambang yang sudah kusiapkan dan mengikatnya pada ujung tempat tidur. Kemudian aku menjatuhkan sisa tambang ke luar dan menggunakannya untuk turun._

_Setengah perjalanan. Sejauh ini tampak baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang memergokiku melakukan ini. Kemudian sedikit lagi aku dapat menginjak tanah. Namun aku tak memperhitungkan panasnya tanganku dan sulitnya untuk berpijak pada tambang, karena detik selanjutnya aku tergelincir dan kepalaku terbentur batu taman._

_Pandanganku seketika gelap dan aku tak mengingat apa-apa lagi._

* * *

_Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan mengerjap-ngerjap untuk membiasakannya dengan intensitas cahaya di ruangan ini._

_Aku ada di mana? Pertanyaan itu langsung terlintas dalam pikiranku._

"_Hai Claire. Syukurlah kau sudah sadar," sahut sebuah suara yang ceria._

_Keningku berkerut. Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang tersenyum padaku._

"_Siapa kau?" wajahnya tampak familiar, namun aku tak dapat mengingatnya._

_Wanita itu menatapku sedih. "Aku bibimu."_

_Oh ya? Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan bibiku sendiri?_

"_Maafkan aku, tapi kau harus kehilangan ingatanmu karena benturan di kepalamu sangat keras."_

_Wanita ini bicara apa, sih? Tunggu, apa yang ia katakan tadi?_

"_APA?!"_

* * *

**To Be Continued ^o^**

* * *

**A/N**

**Claire: TT_TT**

**Popuri: Claire, aku turut berduka T.T**

**Ann: aku juga**

**Claire: ah, tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedih karena ingatanku telah kembali**

**Popuri dan Ann: O.O maksudmu?**

**Claire: lebih baik aku hilang ingatan selamanya, daripada bersedih karena ingatan itu begitu menyakitkan**

**Popuri dan Ann: Claire T^T**

**Penulis: T_T oke, terima kasih untuk semua review-nya, itu membuat saya semangat menulis lagi di tengah-tengah writer's block, hehehe.**

**Mohon review-nya ^_^**


	12. Sebelas

**A/N**

**Disclaimer :: Harvest Moon bukan punya saya, saya hanya punya cerita ini ^_^**

**Warning :: berantakan, bahasa aneh, gaje, alur terlalu cepat, maybe OOC, typo, dll**

**Happy reading ^o^**

* * *

_**SUMMER 14, year 1**_

Mataku terbuka perlahan dan menyadari bila aku sedang terbaring di ruang serba putih. Lagi. Hei, bukankah aku pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya?

Dan lagi, aku merasakan tanganku tertindih sesuatu. Aku menoleh dan lagi-lagi mendapati Gray tertidur di lenganku. Hanya bedanya kali ini wajahnya menghadap ke arahku, memaparkan seraut wajah tampan nan tegas yang tengah tersenyum tipis dalam tidurnya.

Pemandangan yang indah sekali.

_What the—? _Apa yang kupikirkan, hah?

Uh, tunggu. Aku melihat sesuatu terselip di tangannya. Mataku menyipit, agar dapat melihatnya dengan lebih jelas. Segumpal tisu, eh?

Aku melirik ke bawah dan mendapati tempat sampah yang penuh dengan gumpalan-gumpalan tisu. Siapa yang membuang tisu sebanyak ini, dan apa sebabnya?

"Gray, bangun," pintaku sambil menggoyangkan bahunya pelan. Ia bergerak gelisah, tanda ia masih belum siap bangun, lalu membuka matanya dan langsung menatapku.

Matanya membelalak dan berseru, "Claire, kau sudah sadar? Oh, astaga. _Goddess, _Kau begitu baik."

Aku menatapnya bingung. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Kau tidak sadarkan diri selama—" ia menoleh ke arah meja kecil di samping kasurku, tempat sebuah kalender berada. "—empat hari. Katakan padaku, apa kau mengingat sesuatu?"

Aku terperangah. Tidak sadarkan diri selama empat hari? Apa yang terjadi pada diriku? Oh ya, aku mengingatnya. Aku mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian itu—

Ingatanku kembali.

Aku mencoba bangkit dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Aku menunduk dan tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh. Gray yang melihatnya hanya dapat memandangiku dengan bingung namun ia mengangkat tangannya, mengusap air mataku menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Napasku tercekat. Ini persis seperti dulu.

"Aku— ingatanku telah kembali. Semuanya," ucapku sambil terisak pelan.

Gray hanya menghela napas dan mengusap-usap bahuku. Mencoba menenangkan. Aku sadar sentuhannya memang menenangkan, bukannya menyalahkan atau menghinaku.

"Uh, Gray, mengapa ada banyak gumpalan tisu di tempat sampah?" tanyaku ketika teringat tujuanku membangunkan Gray.

Ia mengangguk. "Kau banyak menangis dalam 'tidur'mu."

Aku tertawa miris. "Sahabat?" aku mengulurkan tangan.

Pria itu mengangkat alis, kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Sahabat."

Aku memberikan pelukan sahabat padanya. Sebelum aku melepasnya, aku mendengar ia berbisik, "Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Claire."

Aku melongo. Sejak kapan Gray dapat mengatakan kata-kata hangat seperti itu? Tapi kuputuskan untuk menjawab, "Aku juga, Gray. Aku juga."

* * *

_**Summer 15, year 1**_

Aku membuka pintu perpustakaan dan langsung mengoceh, "Mary, apa kau lupa bahwa kau telah menjanjikan novel terbaru untuk kupinjam? Sudah berapa lama kau mengingkari janjimu?" Aku mengerutkan kening, berpikir keras. "Empat puluh satu hari? Hebat sekali," aku berdecak kagum.

Mary tertawa. "Maafkan aku. Sejak saat itu kau tidak pernah berkunjung ke sini, jadi aku lupa."

Bibirku mengerucut. "Tapi kita selalu bertemu di Inn, bukan? Kau tidak bisa mencari alasan, Mary," aku memojokkannya sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku lupa. Ini novelnya. Kembalikan hari ini," ia pura-pura marah dan memerintah seenaknya.

Mataku melebar. "Apa? Yang benar saja. Baru saja aku meminjamnya dan aku harus mengembalikannya hari ini? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ini sebagai balasan karena kau mengganggu pekerjaanku," ia terkikik.

"Hei, ini tidak adil! Aku—" aku membuang napas. "Baiklah." Aku berjalan lesu menuju meja baca. Aku mendengar Mary terkekeh.

"Claire marah! Ha ha ha! Aku hanya bercanda, Claire. Seperti biasa, batas meminjammu satu minggu. Tidak lebih. Tidak kurang."

Aku menoleh dan tersenyum. "Iya, Ibu Gray."

Sontak wajahnya memerah. "Claire!"

"Ya?" aku memandangnya dengan tampang sepolos mungkin.

Ia mengembuskan napas. "Baiklah. Terserah," sekarang warna mukanya mengalahkan merahnya tomat.

Aku tertawa lepas dan pandanganku beralih pada novel yang kupinjam dari Mary. Aku membaca sinopsisnya dan langsung tertarik untuk membaca isinya. Dan tak lama kemudian aku tenggelam dalam bacaan.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan pundakku ditepuk. Uh, pasti Mary ingin mengganggu. "Tolong Mary, bercandanya nanti saja. Aku sedang sibuk."

"Hei." Jelas itu bukan suara Mary. Aku menoleh dan—

"Gray? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyaku bingung. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan tak mendapati Mary di sana. Lalu aku kembali menatap Gray dengan bingung. "Dan di mana Mary?"

"Aku sedang membaca buku seperti biasa. Justru aku ingin bertanya. Mengapa kau ada di sini? Dan Mary berada di lantai dua, sedang menata buku di sana," ucapnya datar. Uh, aku tak tahan untuk membuatnya berekspresi dalam berbicara satu kali saja.

Aku tersenyum simpul. "Oh," jawabku singkat, dan sedetik kemudian pandanganku beralih pada buku yang sedang kubaca.

Kemudian keheningan menyelimuti ruangan yang kami tempati. Walaupun membaca memang membutuhkan hal itu, namun tidak betah juga bila keheningan yang ada terasa janggal.

Baiklah, aku memutuskan untuk membuka suara, "Kau tidak berpacaran dengan Mary?"

"Eh?" sepertinya ia sedang membaca serius hingga ia bisa terlonjak kaget seperti itu.

"Kau tidak berpacaran dengan Mary?" ulangku dan menoleh ke arahnya. Aku tertegun. Meskipun matanya tidak menatap ke arahku, mengapa justru posisinya dengan gamblang mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya?

Ia buru-buru memperbaiki posisi duduknya, siap membaca buku. "Uh, tidak. Ada apa?"

Aku menggeleng-geleng. Terlihat seperti pasangan serasi namun ternyata jarang berpacaran? Aneh sekali. "Tidak. Hanya bertanya saja."

Keheningan kembali mengisi ruangan ini. Dan kembali terasa janggal. Mm... Sepertinya memang harus diisi dengan suara-suara kami.

"Gray, kau menyadari sesuatu?" aku mengawalinya lagi.

"Apa?"

"Bahwa sebelumnya kita tidak pernah sedamai ini dalam waktu yang cukup lama?" aku memandangnya sembari menaikkan alis.

"Mm," ia menyetujuinya.

Aku menghela napas. "Dan aku sangat bingung, mengapa perubahan ini terjadi begitu cepat?"

Ia ikut menghela napas. "Karena ingatanmu telah kembali. Ingat?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aneh, tapi nyata."

"Ya sudah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Apa kau bahagia bertemu denganku lagi?"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Sedikit."

"Huh, baiklah. Jika begitu, aku pergi," ia bersiap bangkit berdiri namun gagal melakukannya oleh sebab kedua tanganku yang merangkul erat tangannya.

"Tidak! Jangan lakukan itu, Gray Sayang!" aku merengek manja. Hei, sejak kapan tingkah lakuku berubah seperti ini?

Kali ini ia yang tertawa kecil. "Sudah berapa banyak sinetron yang kau tonton selama ini?"

Aku menahan tawa. "Ratusan," aku meniru nada bicara sebuah iklan di TV.

Ia memutar bola mata dan kembali menatapku. Tatapannya itu— sanggup melelehkan hati yang beku sekalipun. Namun tidak aku. Aku tak sanggup jatuh cinta lagi.

Hei, siapa yang jatuh cinta? Aku tidak mencintainya. Aku hanya menganggapnya sahabat. Titik.

"Sudahlah, bercandanya nanti saja. Baca bukumu dulu," titahnya bak seorang raja yang memberi perintah pada prajuritnya.

Aku memanyunkan bibir. "Siap, Raja!" sekalian saja aku memanggilnya 'Raja'.

"Hei!"

"Ada keperluan apa, Baginda Raja?"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" serunya geram.

Aku terkikik. "Salahnya sendiri main perintah seenaknya." Tawa kami meledak.

Setelah kami puas tertawa, tanpa sadar aku bergumam, "Aku baru sadar bercanda denganmu memang menyenangkan. Juga menenangkan."

"Apa?"

Aku menggeleng-geleng. Berusaha untuk menyingkiran pemikiran aneh barusan. "Tidak. Lupakan."

Namun sejak tadi tidak ada di antara kami yang sadar bahwa sepasang mata menatap kami dengan tatapan nanar.

* * *

_**Summer 16, year 1**_

"Aku kembali!" seruku setelah tanganku membuka pintu Inn.

"Claire! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Aku merindukanmu!" teriak Popuri dan Ann dengan hebohnya sambil memelukku terlampau erat.

Aku berdeham. "Teman-teman, bisakah kalian melapaskan pelukan kalian? Aku hampir tidak bisa bernapas."

Mereka tertawa dan aku pun begitu.

"Apa aku tertinggal banyak hal?" aku bertanya.

Sontak mereka cemberut. "Kau harus mengerjakan semua tugas kami nanti untuk mengganti saat kau sakit, Claire!"

"Aku tidak sakit, aku hanya—" aku terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata lirih, "—baiklah," aku menunduk.

Beberapa detik belum ada yang mengangkat suara. Dan ketika aku hendak beranjak pergi, aku mendengar mereka tertawa. Aku mendongak dan memicingkan mata menatap mereka.

"Tidak. Tidak. Kau sudah bekerja kelewat keras selama ini. Tidak perlulah dibebani lagi dengan tugas-tugas kami," Ann terkekeh.

Aku berkacak pinggang dan semakin menyipitkan mata. "Kalian—!" aku berpura-pura marah.

"Claire marah! Ha ha ha!" Popuri tertawa keras, diikuti Ann.

"Hei semua!" sebuah suara sedikit mengganggu pendengaranku. Tidak. Sangat mengganggu. Seketika tubuhku membeku. Tolong, jangan—

Aku merasa bahuku ditepuk. "Sudah sehat?" suara itu bertanya padaku. Aku menghela napas dan terpaksa membalikkan badan demi menjaga kesopanan.

"Apa?" sahutku ketus pada pria berbandana ungu itu.

Ia memiringkan kepalanya. "Ada apa denganmu? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"Ya!" aku berseru dengan suara keras, menyebabkan semua mata di tempat ini memandang ke arahku. Beruntung di dalam Inn hanya ada segelintir orang, panitia pengatur _event _dan Doug saja.

Pria itu memandang sekeliling dan berdeham, membuat orang-orang yang tadinya menatap kami penasaran berbalik ke kegiatannya masing-masing. Oh, tapi tentu saja telinga mereka sangat peka dan siap mendengar pertengkaran kami.

"Kau—," desisku. Aku mengembuskan napas guna menahan air mata yang nyaris keluar ini. "—jangan temui aku lagi. Selamanya."

Ia hanya mengerutkan alis. "Mengapa? Dan ingat, aku tak pernah menaati perkataanmu itu karena—"

Segera aku memotongnya, "Karena apa? Karena aku cinta pertamamu? Masa bodoh! _Jangan temui aku lagi!_" aku menekankan tiap kata pada kalimat terakhir. Oh, tidak. Air mata, jangan keluar dulu. Kumohon.

Dan pria di depanku ini tertawa. Ia sedang hilang kewarasan atau bagaimana? "Kau sedang bercanda, 'kan? Kau memang cantik jika sedang marah, namun akan lebih cantik bila kau tersenyum," ia tersenyum menyebalkan.

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._ Menghadapi orang seperti Kai memang membutuhkan ekstra kesabaran. "Jangan. Temui. Aku. Lagi," ulangku dengan nada yang dalam dan penuh dengan penekanan.

"Mengapa?"

"Pikirkan sendiri!" teriakku frustrasi. Aku memejamkan mata dan membiarkan setitik air mata jatuh membasahi pipiku. Kai benar-benar menjengkelkan.

Aku merasakan bahuku dipeluk juga tanganku digenggam dan tubuhku dituntun menuju lantai dua Inn. Dua orang. Aku yakin itu adalah Popuri dan Ann.

Sekarang aku berada di sudut antara tangga dan tembok, dan di depanku terdapat teman-temanku yang memandangku dengan tatapan yang sukar ditebak. Dan air mataku tak dapat kubendung lagi. Aku menangis. Di hadapan mereka.

"Kai. Kalian t-tentu su-sudah tahu, bu-kan?" kataku sesenggukan.

Mereka serempak mengangguk lemah. Aku menunduk, meneruskan tangisku.

Kejadian itu tentu sudah lama. Sangat lama. Telah berlalu. Namun kehilangan Ibu karena kesalahanku dan terlebih kesalahan_nya _membuatku sungguh terpukul. Ini tidak main-main, tetapi mengapa Kai tidak mengingatnya? Apa ia kehilangan ingatan sama sepertiku atau— mengelak?

Aku butuh pelukan. Setidaknya, aku ingin memeluk seseorang. Bukannya aku bersikap manja atau apa, namun kesedihan ini membuatku tak berdaya. Kakiku mengambil satu langkah maju dan langsung memeluk orang yang ada di hadapanku begitu aku melihat bayangannya di lantai.

Hei. Mengapa orang yang kupeluk bukan Popuri atau Ann? Manusia ini— seorang pria. Gawat. Jangan-jangan Kai. Aku menarik napas dan tak sengaja aromanya masuk ke dalam indra penciumanku. _Spring mine. _Selain aku, manusia yang sering berada di sana adalah—

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dengan cepat dan mengangkat kepalaku. Aku terperanjat. "Gray?!"

Ia tersenyum tipis. Mataku mengalihkan pandangan ke sebelahnya. Mary. Oh, tidak. Aku dalam bahaya, rupanya.

"Maafkan aku, Mary. Aku tidak bermaksud. Astaga. Betapa lancangnya aku," aku menyembunyikan wajahku di balik kedua telapak tanganku.

Seseorang menggenggam kedua pergelangan tanganku dan menjauhkannya dari wajahku. Aku menatap tangan itu. Tangan Gray. Kini aku memandang Mary yang tengah tersenyum menenangkan. "Kau butuh bahu untuk bersandar."

"Tidak, Mary. Tidak. Maafkan aku. Aku—"

Kata-kataku terpotong oleh tindakan Mary yang sungguh mengejutkan. Ia membawaku kembali ke dalam pelukan Gray. Ya, kali ini pria itu yang memelukku duluan.

Aku balas memeluknya dan air mataku semakin deras. Bukan hanya karena kesedihan beberapa saat lalu, namun karena pelukan Gray begitu menghangatkan dan sanggup menenangkan hatiku yang tengah gundah. Namun selain tenang, suatu perasaan aneh terselip di hatiku. Ini adalah—

Cinta.

Baiklah, sekarang kuakui bahwa aku tengah jatuh cinta, pada Gray, aku mendeklarasi dalam hati. Perkataan Elli benar. Bodohnya aku yang baru mengakuinya sekarang, padahal sudah jauh-jauh hari perasaan itu tertanam dalam hatiku, dan aku sadar akan hal itu.

Tetapi ujung mataku menangkap sebuah bayangan yang mengirisku. Setitik air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Mary dan ia mengusapnya dengan kasar.

"_Aku mencintainya. Tolong jangan sakiti aku dalam waktu dekat. Ah, tidak. Tolong jangan sakiti aku selamanya."_

Aku tertegun. Kalimat Mary kembali terngiang. Apa aku sudah lupa janjiku? Oh, _Goddess. _Aku tahu, aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar sekarang.

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_Astaga. Kau telah mengingkari janjimu, Claire. Kau bukan teman yang setia. Kau jahat. Kau benar-benar jahat, Claire!_

_Arrgh! Aku frustrasi. Apa yang kulakukan tadi? Bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan orang lain, hah? _Goddess, _mengapa aku melakukan hal itu? Apa aku adalah manusia yang tak memiliki perasaan? Aku bergidik. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku merasa takut._

_Namun jujur saja, aku begitu menikmatinya. Bukankah itu membuatku dua kali lebih jahat? Oke, aku mengaku jika aku memang— mencintai Gray. Kau boleh menertawakanku sepuasnya, tetapi itulah kenyataannya._

_Dan karena itulah aku menyakiti kekasihnya, Mary. Melihatnya meneteskan air mata di hadapanku—meski ia berusaha menyembunyikannya—membuat hatiku sangat perih. Seperti luka yang menganga lalu diberi garam._

_Oh, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Menuruti kemauanku atau perasaan Mary, gadis lemah lembut itu? Ini serba salah. Bagai makan buah simalakama._

_Jika menuruti kemauanku, aku bahagia tentu saja. Namun bagaimana dengan Mary? Ia akan tersakiti seumur hidup karena kekasihnya tak ada lagi di sampingnya dan temannya ini telah mengkhianatinya. Oh. Oh. Itu jelas menakutkan. Opsi ini tak layak diterapkan._

_Tetapi jika menuruti perasaan Mary, aku yang akan tersakiti. Gadis itu akan bahagia, dan sebagai temannya tentu ikut bahagia. Namun bagaimana bisa bahagia jika aku adalah yang paling menderita di sini? Aku tahu itu egois. Oke. Oke. Claire tidak boleh egois kali ini. Dan opsi ini cukup dapat diterapkan._

_Ah, mungkin memang seharusnya perasaan ini tidak ada sejak awal. Kesalahan ada di pihakku dan aku yang harus mengakhiri semuanya. Bagaimana jika sekalian saja menghilangkan Gray dari hidup kami? Ha ha ha! Jelas itu salah besar. Jadi, satu-satunya jalan adalah menghilangkan perasaan ini. _But how?

_Baiklah, aku tak boleh egois, sekali lagi. Aku harus segera meniadakan perasaan sialan ini dan membiarkan Mary bahagia. Aku bahagia atau tidak, itu bisa dipikir belakangan._

* * *

**To Be Continued ^o^**

* * *

**A/N**

**Claire: aku jahat! Aku jahat TT_TT**

**Ann: tenanglah, Claire**

**Popuri: perlu kubelikan obat penenang? XD**

**Claire: =,.= aku serius**

**Popuri: hehehe ^^**

**Claire: apa yang harus kulakukan? TAT**

**Ann: O.O pilihan terakhir kurasa lebih baik**

**Claire: begitu? Baiklah**

**Penulis: T.T oke, terima kasih untuk review-nya, ini balasannya:**

**-ainagihara = waktu Claire sedang tidak sadarkan diri, di chapter 'Sembilan' ada kok, atau kurang jelas, ya? T.T Um, prolognya bikin gak mudeng, ya? Aku yang baca ulang juga gak mudeng *ditabok* hehehe... Oke, terima kasih ^^**

**-guest = terima kasih, hehehe ^^**

**Mohon review-nya! ^_^**


	13. Dua Belas

**A/N**

**Disclaimer :: Harvest Moon bukan punya saya tapi punya Natsume Inc., saya hanya punya cerita ini ^_^**

**Warning :: OOC, typo, all Claire POV, dll**

**Happy reading ^o^**

* * *

_**SUMMER 18, year 1**_

"Ann, apa masih ada tugas yang belum kuselesaikan untuk Cow Festival lusa?"

Gadis yang kupanggil memeriksa catatannya kemudian menatapku. "Sepertinya sudah. Kau sudah menghubungi Kek Barley?"

"Su—" aku berpikir sebentar. Sepertinya sudah, tapi kapan aku melakukannya? Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Belum," ucapku pada akhirnya.

Ann mendelik ganas ke arahku. "Kalau begitu, cepat kerjakan!" teriaknya.

Aku terbelalak. "Siap, Bos! Tapi kau tak perlu berteriak seperti itu juga."

Gadis itu terkikik, sementara aku berjalan lesu ke arah pintu keluar. Tenagaku sudah terkuras habis namun bodohnya aku lupa melakukan tugas yang satu itu, menghubungi Kakek Barley. Ketika aku hendak keluar, sebuah suara pria menyerukan namaku dan aku mendengar langkah-langkah kaki mendekat. Lantas aku menoleh dan menatap pria itu malas.

"Biar aku saja. Kau sudah terlalu lelah, istirahat saja dulu di dalam," ia mengedikkan kepala ke arah Inn.

Aku menggeleng tegas. "Tidak, Gray. Ini sudah tugasku."

Gray mendengus. "Dasar keras kepala. Baiklah, akan kutemani."

"Tapi—" dari ujung mataku, aku melihat Ann menyipitkan mata. Aku menghela napas. "Terserahlah."

Pria itu tersenyum tipis, namun aku gelisah. Beban 'merasa bersalah'ku semain bertambah. Sepanjang perjalanan, kami hanya diam saja. Tidak ada yang berusaha memecah keheningan yang canggung itu. Sesampai kami di Yodel Farm, aku mengetuk pintu dan membukanya ketika mendengar ada seruan dari dalam.

"Oh, Claire! Sudah lama tak bertemu, eh? Bagaimana kabarmu?" Kek Barley menyambut kami dengan sukacita.

Aku tersenyum, merasa menemukan sosok kakek yang selama ini aku inginkan. "Maaf jarang berkunjung, pekerjaan sedang menumpuk. Aku sangat baik. Bagaimana dengan Kakek dan May?"

Kakek Barley ikut tersenyum. "Aku dan May juga baik. Hanya kadang May merindukan sosok kakak. Ia merindukanmu."

Aku mendesah, merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku. Dimana May?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kami mengerti. Temui saja di halaman belakang."

Aku beranjak dari tempatku berdiri dan menuju ke tempat yang ditunjuk Kek Barley. Aku sama sekali lupa akan tujuanku datang ke sini. Untuk mengingat aku datang bersama siapa, itu pun tak bisa.

"May," aku berseru senang.

"Kak Claire!" May ikut berseru, lalu menangis. Tangisan bahagia.

Aku berlutut untuk memeluk May. "Hei, jangan menangis. Maaf jika aku jarang menemuimu," ibu jariku menghapus air mata May.

May menangis tersedu-sedu. "May merindukan Kakak."

Aku melepas pelukan dan tersenyum haru, lalu memandang anak perempuan itu. "Aku juga. Bagaimana jika kita bermain bersama?" tawarku.

"Hore! Main apa, Kak?"

Berpikir, ayo berpikir, Claire. "Bagaimana bila—" aku membisikkan sesuatu pada May.

Anak itu mengangguk-angguk. "Ayo! Kakak duluan!" ia berteriak semangat.

Aku mengeluarkan sebuah kain berwarna biru, kemudian menggunakannya sebagai penutup mata. Aku tersenyum dalam hati, tak menyangka aku dapat kembali ke masa kecilku. Dalam hati aku mulai menghitung. Hei, May. Kau tak akan selamat dariku.

"May, di manakah kau? Jangan bersembunyi dariku," aku berseru sambil berjalan. Aku merasa telah memasuki rumah inti. "Hei, May?"

"May di sini!" aku menajamkan telingaku. Aku menganalisis. Sesuai dengan hasil analisisku, May berada di daerah sebelah kananku dan sebentar lagi aku akan—

Menyentuhnya. Benar, bukan?

Ketika tanganku tak sengaja menyentuh tangan seseorang, segera saja aku menjalankan kesepakatan kami karena aku _yakin _itu May. Aku memeluk orang itu, yang aku pikir adalah May. Namun tiba-tiba aku merasa aneh. Ini jelas bukan tubuh May, ini—

Aku segera membuka kain penutup mata dan terperanjat. Bukan May yang aku temukan, melainkan—

"GRAY?!" mataku melebar sempurna. Pasti mukaku merah padam.

Pria itu tersenyum tipis sembari melipat tangannya di dada, tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Aku semakin merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku." Aku menunduk berkali-kali.

Mendadak Gray mengunci wajahku dengan tangan kirinya, kemudian mendorong daguku sedikit ke atas, tepat menatapnya. Wajahku semakin memerah dan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, menduga-duga apa yang akan pria itu lakukan padaku di Yodel Farm ini. Aku membuang jauh pikiranku dan memfokuskan diri untuk membalas tatapannya, meski sulit. Tetapi sedetik kemudian pria itu menolehkanku ke arah _counter_, di mana May berada, lalu ia melepaskan sentuhannya. Tanpa sadar aku mengembuskan napas lega.

"Ternyata kau ada di situ. Aku salah perhitungan, rupanya." Aku tertawa malu.

Tetapi anak perempuan itu menggeleng-geleng sambil tersenyum menggoda. Apa maksudnya itu? "Kakak tidak salah. Bahkan perhitungan Kakak jauh lebih tepat."

"Apa?!" Aku terbeliak.

May tertawa. Kakek Barley tersenyum. Gray? Aku bahkan tak sanggup untuk menoleh ke arah pria itu. Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan tujuannya datang ke sini.

Aku memandang Kakek Barley. "Kakek, kami mengundang Kakek untuk menjadi juri Cow Festival tahun ini. Apa Kakek bersedia?"

Beliau tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja. Melihat sapi-sapi sehat selalu membuatku bersemangat."

Aku tersenyum. Dengan ekor mataku aku melihat Gray juga tersenyum. Tugas kami telah selesai.

"Bagaimana dengan May?" tiba-tiba May menyahut dan memandangku penuh harap.

"Eh?" aku berpikir lama sebelum berkata lagi, "May bisa membantuku saat acaranya nanti. Datanglah dua jam sebelum acara, akan ada _briefing _singkat."

"Baiklah," Kek Barley yang mengatakannya.

"Siap!" jelas ini May.

Kami pamit pada Kakek Barley dan May, lalu beranjak keluar dari rumah Yodel Farm. Di depan pintu mendadak aku teringat akan kelakuanku beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Maafkan aku, Gray. Aku tak sengaja tadi." Aku menunduk.

Aku mendengar Gray mendesah, namun kemudian mengangkat daguku dengan tangan kiringa agar pandanganku lurus ke arahnya, persis seperti tadi. "Kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" ia berkata lirih.

Jarak kami semakin dekat, namun tidak ada di antara kami yang menyadari. Setidaknya tidak ada yang peduli.

"Maafkan a—"

"Sstt..." Gray menaruh telunjuk tangan kanannya ke bibirku. Aku melirik telunjuk itu dengan muka semerah tomat. "Kau tak pelu meminta maaf berkali-kali, karena— kau tidak salah."

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Apa maksudmu?"

Pria itu memilih untuk menggeleng dan tak menjawab. Setelah itu ia menggenggam pergelangan tanganku lalu menarikku untuk kembali ke Inn. Aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri. Ketika sudah sampai di depan Inn, Gray berhenti yang membuat aku juga berhenti dengan kekagetan.

Gray berbisik padaku, "Karena aku begitu menikmatinya."

Aku bengong. "Hah?"

Lagi-lagi pria itu menggeleng, membuatku memandangnya dengan seribu tanda tanya.

* * *

_**Summer 20, year 1**_

Ann berseru di pengeras suaranya, membuat telingaku buntu seketika, "Hari ini Cow Festival dilaksanakan. Terima kasih untuk para pengatur _event _yang telah menyiapkan semuanya dengan sangat baik. Oh ya, hari ini kita kedatangan tamu spesial, yaitu Mayor Thomas, Kakek Barley, dan May! Kita beri sambutan yang meriah sekali!"

Semua panitia menepukkan tangannya sekali. Inilah ciri khas sekaligus rahasia panitia. Jika Ann berseru bahwa mereka harus memberi sambutan yang meriah sekali—yang artinya satu kali—maka semua panitia akan bertepuk tangan sekali. Mayor, Kakek, dan May bingung.

Ann terkekeh. "Tanyalah pada Claire, ialah pencetusnya," ia berkata sambil menunjukku.

Aku yang ditunjuk terkejut. Semuanya tertawa, membuatku tertawa canggung. Seseorang menepuk-nepuk pundakku. Aku memutar kepala dan mendapati Gray tengah tersenyum tipis padaku. Aku membalas senyum itu dengan kikuk dan mulai berpikir keras.

"Baiklah, sekarang semuanya diharapkan melakukan pemeriksaan terakhir terhadap properti-properti. Jangan sampai ada yang terlupakan. Dan akhir kata, semangat untuk kita semua!" Ann mengakhiri pidatonya.

Semua panitia mengacungkan kepalan salah satu tangan tinggi-tinggi. "_Bravo! Bravo! Bravo! Ganbatte__!" _Lalu melompat bersama-sama.

Mayor, Kakek, dan May memandang mereka semua bingung.

Tiba-tiba Ann berseru, "Ini juga Claire."

Tak tahan dengan semua itu, aku ikut berseru, "Ann, tolong jangan buka aib di depan umum sekali-sekali."

Ucapanku mengundang tawa semua orang. Aku ikut tertawa lalu menghampiri Ann.

Aku pun berbisik padanya, "Ann, tolong kabulkan satu permintaanku kali ini."

"Apa? Yang tadi? Tidak akan." Gadis itu memalingkan muka dan pura-pura sebal.

Mau tak mau aku tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak. Tapi yang kali ini penting."

Ann memandangku, tampaknya mulai penasaran. "Apa?"

Aku kembali berbisik, "Jangan dekatkan aku dengan Gray hari ini."

Gadis itu memiringkan kepala. "Mengapa?"

Aku mendesah. "Turuti saja. Alasannya akan kau dapatkan setelah _event _ini selesai."

"Terserahmu sajalah."

Akhirnya aku tersenyum puas. "Itulah Ann yang adalah temanku."

Gadis di hadapanku itu menyipitkan mata. "Lalu Ann yang sehari-hari, siapa itu?"

Aku menahan tawa. "Bos sekaligus monster."

"CLAIRE!"

"Maaf Ann, marah-marahnya nanti saja. Aku harus memberikan _briefing _singkat pada May." Segera aku kabur dari hadapan Ann.

* * *

"Semua panitia, diharapkan tinggal sebentar untuk evaluasi," Ann berteriak menggunakan pengeras suaranya.

Semuanya mengeluh, merasa bahwa Ann tega membuat istirahat mereka terpotong walau hanya sebentar.

"MAY, terima kasih telah banyak membantuku. Biar kau kuantar pulang." Aku melirik jam tangan, dan mendesah puas karena waktu evaluasi masih sedikit lama.

Tapi anak kecil itu menggeleng. "May tidak ingin pulang dulu. May ingin ikut evaluasi."

Mendengarnya, aku tersenyum bingung. "Ingin ikut evaluasi? Tidak merasa lelah?"

May menggeleng keras-keras. Dalam hati aku takjub akan keputusannya dan mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk memasukkan May dalam panitia tahun depan, atau tahun-tahun berikutnya.

"Masih kuat untuk membantuku beberes?" tanyaku.

"Masih!" ia berseru gembira.

Aku mengacungkan ibu jari, kemudian kami mulai membereskan tempat itu. Mulai dari kertas yang berserakan hingga kursi-kursi yang harus ditata untuk dikembalikan.

"Claire, biar aku saja. Kau dan May istirahat dulu," sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan kami.

Aku menoleh sebentar, mendapati Gray sedang berbicara padaku, lalu kembali pada pekerjaan. "Tidak, terima kasih," tanpa sadar aku menggunakan nada dingin.

Dengan ujung mataku aku melihat ia mengangkat alis, namun kemudian tidak menghiraukan perkataanku. "Baiklah, kalau begitu biarkan aku berbicara denganmu setelah rapat evaluasi nanti."

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah ada janji dengan ANN," aku masih menggunakan nada dingin.

Pria itu diam sejenak. "Kau berbeda."

Aku terhenyak. Ia menyadarinya. "Aku tetap Claire—"

Ucapanku dipotong olehnya, "Tapi bukan CLAIRE yang kukenal." Pria itu beranjak pergi meninggalkanku dan May.

Aku tertegun. Memandang punggung Gray yang menjauh dengan perasaan campur aduk.

* * *

"Oke, interogasi dimulai!" Ann berakting layaknya interpol yang sedang menginterogasi seorang pembunuh.

Aku bergidik. "Kau tidak ingin membuat semuanya menjadi mudah, bukan?"

Ann terkekeh. "Baiklah. Baiklah. Apa maksud permintaanmu tadi? Masih terdengar janggal."

"Janggal bagaimana?"

Ia bergumam, "Ya, setahuku kau menyukai Gray dan tampaknya Gray juga menyukaimu—"

Segera aku memotong kalimat Ann. "Dan semuanya adalah khayalan belaka."

Gadis itu memiringkan kepala "Khayalan belaka? Omong kosong."

"Ann, dengar aku. Aku tak mungkin bisa mencintai Gray di saat Mary juga mencintainya. Setidaknya aku ingin sahabatku bahagia dengan berada di sisi pria itu," aku mendesah perlahan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kebahagiaanmu?"

Aku menunduk. "Aku bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan dari yang lain. Misalnya bertani, beternak dan melihat hewan-hewan lucu, lalu—"

Mendadak kalimatku dipotongnya, "Claire, kau tidak bisa."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Gadis itu menghela napas. "Kau menjadi pihak yang tersakiti di sini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sahabatku bahagia, aku pun harus bahagia." Aku memaksakan senyum.

Ann berpikir, lama. "Tapi bagaimana jika—?" Sial, gadis itu sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Bagaimana jika—?" Dan bodohnya aku terpancing.

"Bagaimana jika kau berpotensi untuk mendapatkan hati Gray lebih dari Mary sendiri?"

* * *

**To Be Continued ^o^**

* * *

**A/N**

**Penulis: O.O oke, terima kasih untuk review-nya, ini balasannya:**

**-ainagihara = terima kasih ^^ semangat juga untuk ai-san (boleh aku panggil begitu? hehehe)**

**Mohon review-nya! Terima kasih ^_^**

* * *

_**edited: January 2nd, 2015**_


	14. Tiga Belas

**A/N**

**Disclaimer :: Harvest Moon bukan punya saya tapi punya Natsume Inc., saya hanya punya cerita ini ^_^**

**Warning :: berantakan, bahasa aneh, gaje, alur terlalu cepat, maybe OOC, typo, dll**

**Happy reading ^o^**

* * *

_**SUMMER 20, year 1**_

_Bagaimana jika kau berpotensi untuk mendapatkan hati Gray lebih dari Mary sendiri?_

Sekujur tubuhku membeku. "A-apa?"

Mata Ann melebar sempurna, seakan ia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak pantas untuk dikatakan. "Tidak. Lupakan."

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudnya?" tanyaku lirih.

Gadis di hadapanku menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak. Tidak. Tolong lupakan, Claire."

"Ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" mataku menyipit. Jelas ini ada hubungannya dengan tingkah laku gadis berambut oranye ini yang menentang hubungan Gray dan Mary.

Ann gelagapan. "Ti-tidak. Su-sungguh."

"Begitu? Kau menolak untuk menjawab, hm? Tak apa. Ada baiknya bila kau bersiap-siap dihantui oleh pertanyaan yang sama," aku memberikan senyuman yang menakutkan baginya kemudian beranjak pergi dari kamarnya.

Ia pasti berpikir aku seorang psikopat. Aku mendengus pelan.

* * *

_**Summer 21, year 1**_

"Baiklah, hari ini kita kan evaluasi _event _Cow Festival kemarin dan—" mendadak Ann terdiam dan matanya memelototi buku kecilnya.

Aku menyeringai.

'_Ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku?'_

* * *

_**Summer 22, year 1**_

Ann menguap dan merentangkan tangannya sangat lebar. "Ah, aku lelah," ia berkata sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ketika ia sampai di depan pintu, mata yang nyaris menutup itu kini terbuka kembali. Hanya karena satu kalimat tanya.

'_Ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku?'_

* * *

_**Summer 23, year 1—Fireworks Festival**_

"Indah sekali," seorang gadis menatap kagum ke arah langit dimana percikan kembang api menghiasinya.

"Ya, indah sekali," pria di sampingnya membeo kalimat sang gadis. Merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal, sang gadis menoleh dan mendapati pria di sampingnya itu tengah menatapnya. Wajah gadis itu bersemu merah.

Susah payah gadis itu berkata, "Cliff, kau bercanda?"

Pria yang dipanggil Cliff itu mendesah. "Mengapa Tuhan menciptakanmu begitu indah di mataku?"

Napas gadis itu tercekat. Setelah sekian lama ia menunggu, akhirnya Cliff mengakui ada sebuah perasaan di antara mereka.

"Ann, kau tahu jawabannya, bukan?" Cliff melanjutkan.

Sang gadis bernama Ann itu mematung. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah mengakui bahwa Cliff begitu tampan malam ini. Dengan bentuk wajah yang begitu memukau yang dibingkai oleh surai coklat itu, dihiasi oleh mata _amethyst _dan bibir yang tersenyum tulus itu, astaga, ia tak dapat menahannya—

"Karena Ia ingin aku bahagia, hanya dengan berada di sisimu," pria itu menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, lalu memandang Ann dengan intens. Kini warna wajah Ann sudah menyerupai kepiting rebus.

_Cih, rayuan maut, rupanya. _Aku terkikik mendengar perkataan terlampau manis dari Cliff dan reaksi gadisnya itu. Lalu aku melihat Cliff mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ann dan—

_Oh, sudah saatnya._

Dengan sangat perlahan aku menyelipkan sebuah kertas tepat sebelum bibir mereka bertemu, dan dengan sangat perlahan pula kembali pada tempat persembunyianku semula. Aku tertawa lepas ketika menyaksikan pasangan itu terkejut luar biasa. Dengan tingkat amarah yang sudah mencapai ke ubun-ubun, Ann mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya, namun pada akhirnya kertas itu diremas dengan segenap emosi dan dihanyutkannya ke laut.

'_Ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku?'_

* * *

"CLAIRE! Aku membencimu! Mengapa kau tega melakukan itu, hah?" Ann berteriak histeris saat pantai menyisakan kami berdua. Aku hanya dapat tertawa karena ternyata Ann begitu mengharapkan momen _itu, _tetapi dengan hebatnya—salah, teganya—aku merusak momen tersebut. Kau menganggap aku kejam? Memang kenyataannya begitu.

"Salah sendiri menyimpan hal penting dariku."

Ann mengembuskan napas. "Itu bukan hal yang penting, Claire. Percaya padaku."

Aku menggeleng keras. "Tidak. Setelah melihat kenyataannya dengan mataku sendiri."

Gadis itu terperanjat. "Apa? Kau sudah tahu?"

"Kurang-lebih. Mary yang memeluk Gray, Mary yang mendeklarasikan Gray sebagai kekasihnya tepat setelah gadis itu cemburu setengah mati padaku, Mary yang selalu menyuruh Gray untuk menemaniku pulang, mereka yang tak pernah mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum, Gray yang berkelit bila aku bertanya tentang Mary, mereka yang—"

Ann memotong kalimatku, "Cukup! Jika ini informasi yang ingin kau dengar, akan kuberikan. Tapi berjanjilah padaku agar jangan membenci siapapun."

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Terserahmu."

Ann membalikkan badan dan memandang tepat ke arahku. Meski hanya diterangi cahaya bintang, aku dapat melihat ia menelan ludah. "Yang selama ini kau amati itu— benar."

Aku diam mematung. Gadis itu melanjutkan, "Meski Mary begitu mencintai Gray, tetapi pria itu tak pernah membalas cinta Mary. Mereka hanya berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih untuk membuatmu cemburu—"

"Cemburu? Yang benar saja. Mary tidak sejahat itu," aku berkelit demi menghilangkan perasaan yang berkecamuk ini.

"Jangan potong kata-kataku. Tidak hanya cemburu, Mary ingin kau menyadari perasaanmu sendiri dan gadis bodoh itu juga ingin Gray menyadari perasaannya terhadapmu."

Perkataan Ann sukses membuat mulutku terbuka lebar. Terperangah. "Jadi selama ini mereka hanya bersandiwara?" tanyaku lirih.

Dengan berat hati Ann mengangguk. Tubuhku lemas. "Aku— mengapa ketika aku menginginkan sebuah sandiwara, yang menjadi sandiwara justru ini?" kataku nyaris berbisik.

"Kau menginginkan sandiwara? Sejak kapan?" aku merasa lidah Ann kelu, seakan ia juga bersalah atas semua ini.

Aku menghela napas. "Kau masih ingat Rick?" Lalu mengalirlah cerita tentang kejadian pahit itu. Kejadian dimana pria yang dulunya kukagumi ternyata justru membuatku semakin tidak percaya pada makhluk berjenis kelamin pria.

"Maafkan aku, sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin memberitahu ini agar tidak berlarut-larut, tapi pada akhirnya kau mengetahuinya sendiri," Ann memelukku. Aku terisak pelan. "Kau tidak membenciku?" tanyanya.

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak membenci Mary?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Ia sahabatku."

"Kau tidak membenci Gray?"

Mendadak aku melepas pelukannya dan mencengkeram bahunya. Aku menggeleng berkali-kali. "Aku— tidak menjamin itu." Aku berjalan meninggalkannya.

Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya aku rasakan. Senang atau sedih? Bahagia atau justru menangis? Tapi satu hal yang aku mengerti.

Aku membenci pria itu. Gray. Dengan seenaknya ia mempermainkan hati Mary untuk sebuah sandiwara konyol seperti itu. Huh, kukira aku mencintai orang yang benar. Namun kenyataan _selalu _berkata lain.

Aku justru mencintai orang yang menyakiti sahabatku sendiri.

* * *

_**Summer 25, year 1**_

_Sampai berapa lama aku harus terus begini?_

Keheningan menyelimuti rumah ini. Sejak dua hari ini aku hanya mendengar perseteruan suara-suara di pikiranku.

"Kau mencintai orang yang salah, Claire. Camkan itu dalam kepalamu," sahut sebuah suara.

"Tidak. Tindakan Mary benar. Kau saja yang terlambat menyadari perasaanmu terhadap Gray," bisik suara yang lain.

"Hei kau yang tidak berperasaan, lihat keadaan Claire sekarang ini. Ia menderita karena Gray yang selama ini ia cintai ternyata melukai Mary, sahabat yang Claire sayangi!" suara yang pertama terdengar marah.

"Cih, kau saja yang tidak bisa memahami perasaan orang lain. Claire hanya bingung, itu saja. Hei Claire, kau ingat bagaimana Gray menyelamatkanmu dari trauma akan lawan jenismu sebanyak tiga kali?"

_Tiga kali?_

"Ya. Pertama, ia bersedia mendengar semua cerita tentang ayahmu dan menghiburmu dengan senyum yang sampai sekarang kau ingat itu. Kedua, lagi-lagi ia bersedia mendengar keluh kesahmu mengenai Rick yang tega menyakiti hatimu demi Karen. Ketiga, ia berusaha menghiburmu dari kelakuan Kai yang menurutmu jahat dan memberikan bahunya untuk kau bersandar," suara yang lain menjelaskan panjang-lebar.

Suara itu benar. Terlampau benar. Aku mendesah. Tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Aku langsung menatap pintu, kemudian mataku beralih pada jam besar di samping cermin. Aku mengernyit. Masih terlalu pagi bagi Zack untuk ke rumahku dan bertanya mengenai hasil taniku.

Setengah yakin bahwa satu-satunya orang yang mengetuk pintu rumahku belakangan ini adalah pria bertubuh besar itu, aku memutuskan untuk membuka pintu. Ketika pintu setengah terbuka, aku menyesal telah membukakan pintu untuknya. Dengan cepat aku menutup pintu kembali, tetapi insan di depanku ini ternyata lebih cepat dalam menahannya. Aku berdecak kesal.

"Biarkan aku masuk. Setidaknya jangan buat perjalananku ke sini berakhir sia-sia," ucapnya. Suaranya yang berat dan dalam begitu kurindukan. Orang yang selama dua hari ini memenuhi pikiranku.

Ya, kau benar. Gray.

Sambil menggerutu dalam hati aku mengizinkan Gray masuk. Setelah menutup pintu, aku bersandar pada dinding. Menghiraukan tamu yang-entah-berada-di-mana-sekarang itu.

Tiba-tiba sebulir air mata membasahi pipiku. Aku tak percaya ini. Setelah sekian lama, aku baru menangis sekarang? Dan mengapa _sekarang?_

Sebuah ibu jari mengusap air mataku. Aku mendongak. "Maafkan aku, Claire," nada yang sarat akan penyesalan itu memasuki telingaku. Aku memberanikan diri untuk menatap langsung matanya. Mata biru itu merefleksikan kesedihan yang begitu dalam.

"Kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan?" air mataku semakin deras, namun aku berusaha keras untuk meneruskan apa yang selama ini mengganjal dalam otakku, "Menyakiti Mary dengan sebuah sandiwara konyol itu? Dasar bodoh. Mary mencintaimu, Gray!"

"Aku tahu."

Aku geram mendengar jawaban yang kelewat singkat itu. "Jika kau tahu, mengapa kau masih melakukan itu? Sudah tidak mempunyai perasaan lagi, hah?"

Pria itu tidak menjawab, justru menghapus jarak di antara kami dan menggunakan salah satu telapak tangannya untuk menumpu sedikit berat badannya di dinding tepat di samping kepalaku. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Sial. Setelah apa yang Gray lakukan pada sahabatku, mengapa aku masih bisa menyimpan perasaan ini?

"Mengapa kau menyakiti hati Mary? Mengapa kau tidak mencintainya?" tanyaku frustrasi.

Gray menaikkan alis. "Mengapa?" ia mengunci wajahku dengan telapak tangannya yang lain agar tidak berpaling darinya. Aku sangat yakin tangannya itu pasti merasakan panas di wajahku sekarang. "Karena—" wajahnya terus mendekatiku. Semakin dekat, semakin de—

Bibir kami bertemu. Tunggu. APA?!

Selama beberapa detik seluruh tubuhku mendadak lumpuh. Yang dapat kurasakan hanyalah ciuman Gray yang begitu menenangkan, menyenangkan, sekaligus membahayakan. Harus kuakui, aku sangat menikmatinya.

Claire jahat. Claire hina.

Pria itu melepaskan bibirnya dariku dan membuka mulutnya, "—aku mencintaimu, Claire."

Belum cukup ia memberiku kejutan, kini aku dikejutkan oleh kenyataan yang lain. Aku memalingkan muka. Lidahku kelu.

Dengan ujung mataku aku melihat ia melipat tangannya di dada. "Kau boleh membenciku sekarang, tapi yang harus kau tahu adalah bahwa aku tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada gadis manapun selain dirimu," aku mendengar ia mengembuskan napas, setelah itu berkata lagi, "Dan juga, tolong maafkan Kai. Kematian ibumu, itu bukan salahnya, itu bukan salahmu, _itu bukan salah siapa-siapa._ Kematian ibumu adalah sebuah takdir. Aku yakin ibumu tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini, menyalahkan diri sendiri dan orang lain. Beliau pasti menginginkan anaknya dapat berdamai dengan masa lalu. _Dengan takdir._"

Setelah ia berkata begitu, ia berjalan menjauhiku dan pergi meninggalkan rumahku. Tubuhku merosot dan jatuh terduduk.

_Kematian ibumu, itu bukan salah siapa-siapa. Ibumu tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini, menyalahkan diri sendiri dan orang lain. Ia pasti menginginkan anaknya dapat berdamai dengan masa lalu. Dengan takdir._

* * *

_**Summer 30, year 1**_

"Semuanya, ayo kita ke dermaga sekarang. Kita akan mengantar kepergian Kai."

Popuri menangis tersedu-sedu di pundakku. Aku merenung.

Memaafkan Kai? Apa aku bisa melakukannya? Tapi ia bersalah atas—

Tiba-tiba kalimat Gray terngiang dalam pikiranku. Aku harus bisa memaafkannya. Bagaimana menyampaikannya atau bagaimana reaksi Kai, itu bisa dipikir belakangan.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Popuri membasahi bajuku dengan isak tangisnya. Namun aku tak peduli. Pikiranku bercabang ke mana-mana.

"Popuri!" meskipun aku bukanlah sang pemilik nama, aku menoleh juga. Itu Kai. Aku menggigit bibir.

Kai menghampiri kami semua. Ann, Elli, dan Mary menitikkan air mata. Aku tersenyum tipis. Tidak bertatap muka dengan teman baik selama berbulan-bulan itu menyedihkan dan Kai memang memikat, dengan caranya sendiri.

"Kai," panggilku.

"Ya?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Maafkan aku, karena selama ini aku selalu menyalahkanmu atas kematian ibuku. Maaf."

Kai mengangkat salah satu alis. "Aku juga minta maaf, Claire. Seharusnya aku tidak—"

"Sudahlah. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Teman?" aku mengulurkan tangan.

Pria berbandana ungu itu tersenyum manis. "Teman. Terima kasih, Claire."

"Tidak. Berterima kasihlah pada pria itu," aku menunjuk Gray yang berada agak jauh dari kami menggunakan ibu jariku. Kai tersenyum pada Gray.

"Kau sudah memutuskan untuk membalas cintanya?" tanya Kai serius.

Aku memutar bola mata. "Aku membencinya."

"Apa? Yang benar saja. Aku tidak mau tahu, ketika aku kembali ke sini tahun depan, aku ingin kalian sudah menjadi pasangan suami-istri."

"Sialan," aku beranjak dari tempatku berdiri dan mendengar pria itu tertawa.

"Sampai jumpa, Kai!" semuanya berseru ketika kapal yang ditumpangi Kai mulai bergerak menjauhi dermaga. Aku tersenyum lega. Setidaknya bebanku berkurang sedikit.

Ha ha ha! Satu lagi. Claire kejam.

* * *

**To Be Continued ^o^**

* * *

**A/N**

**Penulis: Claire, kau jahat sekali -_-**

**Claire: Ha ha ha XD**

**Penulis: Dan ya, wajahmu- memerah saat ini**

**Claire: O.O APA?! Sial**

**Penulis: ^^ oke, terima kasih untuk review-nya, ini balasannya:**

**-Hakubi Yukishiro = terima kasih atas pendapatnya, saya tidak akan membuat model skenario lagi karena sekali mencoba terbukti gagal XP Terima kasih ^^**

**-Audrey Belle = hehehe... Terima kasih banyak, semangat buatmu juga ^_^**

**-shiramiu = terima kasih banyak karena sudah membangkitkan semangat saya untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini dengan review miu-san ****(saya boleh panggil miu-san, kah?)****, hehehe... Terima kasih juga atas koreksinya, lain kali saya akan lebih teliti XD semangat buat miu-san! Look forward to your another story ^^**

**-Mnema = Thank you so much, I hope you enjoy this story (sorry for bad english T_T) :)**

**-ainagihara = hehehe, ai-san dapat jawabannya di chapter ini :D iya, chap itu model skenario, tapi kayaknya gagal XD semangat buat ai-san juga ^_^**

**Oh ya, semoga chapter ini bisa jadi hadiah natal yang indah buat kalian #ke-PD-an *ditendang* Mohon review-nya! Terima kasih ^_^**


	15. Empat Belas

**A/N**

**Disclaimer :: Harvest Moon bukan punya saya tapi punya Natsume Inc., saya hanya punya cerita ini ^_^**

**Warning :: OOC, typo, all Claire POV, dll**

**Happy reading ^o^**

* * *

_**FALL 1, year 1**_

_Dear diary,_

_Musim yang baru kembali tiba, menggantikan kedudukan musim yang lama. Sinar matahari yang terik kini menjelma menjadi embusan angin yang menerbangkan daun-daun berguguran. Suasana seakan berubah menjadi syahdu, sungguh menenangkan hati. Namun aku tak peduli. Musim apapun itu, mau tak mau harus kunikmati—hei, aku pernah menulis hal yang serupa, bukan?_

_Di musim ini, aku mengalami dilema yang besar. Jika pepatah mengatakan, bagai makan buah simalakama, itulah yang terjadi padaku—meski tidak seekstrem itu. Sejujurnya, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kuputuskan sekarang. Apakah aku harus memilih untuk membalas cinta Gray—astaga, ternyata pria menyebalkan itu _juga _mencintaiku, aku tak dapat membayangkan hal mengejutkan apa lagi yang harus kuhadapi nantinya—dan menyakiti hati Mary, sahabatku, atau aku harus memilih untuk tetap menjadi sahabat Mary tanpa adanya Gray di sisiku, meski itu berarti aku harus mengubur kebahagiaanku sedalam-dalamnya. Goddess, bolehkah aku bersikap egois untuk kali ini? Bolehkah aku mendapatkan keduanya sekaligus, Mary yang menjadi sahabatku dan Gray yang menjadi— kekasihku?_

_Baiklah, aku tahu memiliki keduanya sekaligus hanya akan menyakiti salah satu pihak, dan pada kenyataannya keegoisan seperti itu tidak pernah nyata di dunia ini. _Well, _aku tak berharap apapun pada musim ini. Tak mengharapkan kebahagiaan. Tak mengharapkan sebuah konflik. Juga tak mengharapkan kesedihan. Kini bagiku berharap hanya akan mendatangkan kesia-siaan._

_Di musim ini, aku bertekad satu hal. Bekerja untuk pertanianku sekeras mungkin dan menghindar dari siapapun sebisa mungkin._

* * *

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Pastor?" tanyaku ketika menyadari bahwa Pastor Carter sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahku ketika aku hendak membukanya.

Pastor tersenyum. "Claire, kau tahu besok lusa merupakan _event _apa?"

Aku mengerutkan kening. Berpikir lama sebelum menjawab ragu-ragu, "Music Festival?"

Kali ini senyum Pastor lebih lebar. "Tepat! Aku mengundangmu untuk berpartisipasi dalam _event _tersebut. Apa kau bisa memainkan okarina besok?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Sebenarnya aku tak begitu mahir okarina," jawabku dengan tampang menyesal.

Pastor menepuk dahinya. "Ah, bodohnya aku. Tentu saja kau boleh memainkan _cello_."

"Dari mana Pastor tahu?" aku mengernyit. Tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan melintas dalam kepalaku. Huh, tentu saja orang itu. "Maaf, Pastor tak perlu menyebutkan namanya. Aku sudah mengetahuinya."

"Bagaimana? Jika kau setuju, datanglah ke gereja pukul empat sore nanti. Akan ada gladi kotor."

Aku terbeliak kaget. "Aku hanya dapat latihan bersama dua kali? Pastor kejam sekali."

Ia tertawa. "Aku percaya kemampuanmu. Ia yang mengatakannya padaku."

Aku berdecak. _Ia lagi? _"Baiklah. Aku setuju."

"Bagus."

Tekadku sepenuhnya gagal.

* * *

Music Festival tahun ini berbeda dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya, setidaknya itu menurut Ann. Berkat ide yang tak sengaja aku lontarkan, Music Festival kali ini dikemas dengan begitu rupa agar tidak terasa monoton dan membosankan. Music Festival dibagi menjadi tiga kegiatan besar: orkestra, paduan suara, dan permainan.

Kegiatan pertama adalah paduan suara yang dipimpin oleh Pastor Carter dan diikuti oleh Lillia, Manna, Karen, dan Popuri sebagai pengisi suara sopran, Sasha dan Anna sebagai pengisi suara alto, Harris, Jeff, Duke, dan Doug sebagai pengisi suara tenor, kemudian Gotz dan Basil sebagai pengisi suara bass. Cukup seimbang untuk menghasilkan suara yang akan memanjakan telinga para pendengar nantinya. Mereka akan menyanyikan lagu Ave Maria, entah apa yang dipikirkan Pastor Carter sehingga beliau memilih lagu yang dapat mengantar orang untuk tidur—setidaknya itu pendapatku.

Lalu kegiatan kedua adalah orkestra yang dipimpin oleh Gray—aku benar-benar tidak percaya pria itu menjadi konduktor orkestra merangkap violinis utama—dan diikuti oleh Mary yang memainkan piano, Trent dan aku yang memainkan _cello_, kemudian Popuri, Elli dan Rick yang menjadi violinis kedua, serta Cliff dan Ann yang memainkan viola—Goddess, mereka serasi sekali. Dan ada yang dapat menebak lagu apa yang dipilih Gray? Dari sekian banyak lagu, ia memilih salah satu karya Antonio Vivaldi. Ya, kau benar. The Four Seasons. Ia memilih Autumn.

Kurang ajar sekali! Pria menyebalkan itu tega sekali membuatku semakin bersedih hanya dengan mengingat nada-nada lagu tersebut.

"Bukankah Music Festival diadakan pada Fall 3? Wajar saja bila aku memilih lagu ini," jelasnya tak berdosa.

Dan kegiatan terakhir adalah permainan. Seperti Thanksgiving Festival Game yang diadakan ketika Spring dulu, kali ini nyaris sama, hanya perbedaannya terletak pada temanya, yang ialah musik.

Tak kusangka, Music Festival ternyata seseru ini. _Dan serumit ini._

* * *

Aku mengaduk-aduk isi koperku. Aku sangat yakin benda yang kucari ada di sini. Setelah membongkar seluruh isinya, aku menemukan buku itu. Buku partiturku. Setelah itu aku membuka halaman demi halaman, menyadari bahwa aku begitu mencintai musik. Dan di sanalah ia. Partitur The Four Seasons: Autumn.

Segera aku beranjak dari posisiku lalu menjinjing _case cello_ dan berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju gereja. Namun selama di perjalanan, aku membaca partitur dengan cepat dan menggerakkan jari-jari tangan kiriku tanpa sadar, berharap dapat menguasai lagu ini dengan cepat pula.

"Maaf aku terlam—" seruku begitu membuka pintu gereja, namun aku tak menemukan siapa-siapa di dalamnya, "—bat." Bukankah latihan dimulai pukul empat sore? Mengapa gereja masih kosong? Aku melirik arlojiku dan seketika terbelalak.

Aku salah membaca jam. Sekarang masih pukul dua siang.

Aku mengembuskan napas kesal dan memasuki gereja—sudah telanjur di sini, mengapa tidak sekalian saja?—kemudian duduk dengan lemas pada salah satu kursi kayu panjang yang berjejeran di seluruh area gereja. Aku melirik pada _case cello_ yang sejak tadi kubawa. Tidak ada salahnya berlatih sendiri, bukan?

Aku membuka _case _tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya, sebuah _cello_ berwarna coklat tua beserta _bow. _Dengan gerakan perlahan aku mencoba menggesek nada dasar dan bermain-main sebentar. Tidak ada nada yang janggal, baguslah.

Setelah menghela napas berat, aku memainkan karya Vivaldi itu dengan segenap perasaan.

Dan, selesai. Aku mengembuskan napas lega seraya bersandar pada kursi. Memainkan lagu dengan durasi sekitar sepuluh menit tanpa henti membuatku sangat letih. Namun mendadak aku merasakan sebuah _earphone _menyumpal pendengaranku dan sedetik kemudian aku mendengar alunan musik yang familiar. Apa lagi kalau bukan Four Seasons?

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Gray tersenyum lembut memandangku. Wajahku memerah dan seketika memalingkan muka. Pria itu tak boleh melihatku seperti ini.

"Sebuah karya tidak selamanya diliputi rasa sedih. Ada kalanya ia harus merasakan kebahagiaan yang layak bagi dirinya," aku mendengar ia berbicara. Aku mencoba mencerna tiap kata-katanya. "Permainanmu bagus sekali, kau memainkannya dengan penuh perasaan_mu. _Tapi, apa kau sesedih itu sampai tidak menyelipkan kebahagiaan dalam permainanmu tadi?" tanyanya pelan.

Aku menunduk. Ya, aku _sesedih itu. _Namun aku memilih untuk tidak mengutarakannya. "Entahlah," itulah yang keluar dari mulutku.

Ia merangkul bahuku dengan tangannya yang menghangatkanku, kemudian merapatkan jarakku dengannya. Aku meronta tetapi langsung terdiam ketika ia berbisik, "Tetaplah seperti ini."

'Seperti ini' yang dimaksud adalah aku yang bersandar pada bahu Gray sambil mendengarkan The Four Seasons: Autumn.

* * *

"Trent, apa kau sudah mempelajari lagu ini?"

"Sudah."

"Apakah kau menemukan nada-nada yang sulit?"

"Tidak."

"Bolehkah aku mendengar permainanmu?"

"Tidak."

"Apakah aku boleh bermain untukmu, agar kau bisa mendeteksi kesalahanku?"

"Terserah."

Aku geram mendengar jawaban-jawaban kelewat singkat dengan nada datar seperti itu. Kurasa aku mendapat _partner _yang salah.

"Trent, kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga Claire bermain bersamamu dan untuk menciptakan nada-nada yang baik harus ada kerja sama," Elli menyahut.

"Hm." Dokter _stoic _itu menoleh padaku dan berkata datar, "Bermainlah. Aku mendengarkanmu."

Aku tersenyum pada Elli. Bagus, Elli. Kau benar-benar membantuku. Teringat perkataan Trent, aku menarik napas dan membuangnya sebelum menggesek nada pertama. Saat aku bermain dengan lagu itu, semuanya mendadak bungkam. Seluruh insan di gereja melayangkan pandangannya ke arahku.

Eh? Mengapa suasana berubah menjadi begini?

Oke, aku berusaha untuk tidak memedulikannya.

Sepuluh menit pun berlalu. Aku menyelesaikan lagu tersebut. Aku jengkel ketika mataku menyusuri setiap orang di dalam gereja. Mereka tak berkedip melihatku.

"Hei! Mengapa kalian memandangku seperti itu? Sudahlah, fokus pada bagian kalian saja," teriakku memohon. Namun setelah itu aku mendengar suara tepukan tangan, diikuti tepukan tangan yang lain.

"Tsk!" aku menoleh ke samping dan menatap Trent, "Bagaimana?" tanyaku sedikit takut.

"Bagus."

Baiklah. Jawaban datar lagi?!

"Kau hanya perlu memberi perasaan bahagia porsi yang lebih banyak dalam lagumu," telingaku menangkap kalimat yang Trent ucapkan. Hei, ia tidak sedang menjiplak perkataan Gray, bukan?

* * *

_**Fall 2, year 1**_

Gladi bersih tadi sungguh membuatku lelah, baik fisik maupun mental. Sejak jam dua siang hingga jam tujuh malam, tak henti-hentinya Gray memforsir kami dengan latihan dan latihan. Bahkan ia tidak segan-segan membentak kami bila kami melakukan kesalahan, melamun, dan berbuat sesuatu yang minor namun berpengaruh pada jalannya latihan. Ia pun selalu menegurku bila perasaan sedih masih mendominasi pada permainanku.

Cih, harus kuakui permainan Gray benar-benar hebat. Jari-jarinya bergerak lincah mengikuti not-not yang terpampang dalam partitur, kadang ia melakukan improvisasi yang membuat lagu tersebut semakin sempurna. Permainannya penuh emosi dan aku terkagum ketika emosi-emosi itu memiliki porsinya masing-masing, sehingga ia dapat membawa para pendengar turut merasakan gejolak perasaan pada musim gugur, dan juga gejolak perasaan_nya._

Aku merasakannya. Ia tampak—

Kesepian.

Seandainya aku dapat berada di sisinya, menjadikan diriku tempatnya bersandar, dan—

Sudahlah, Claire. Kau membencinya, ingat itu.

Kakiku menginjak pasir pantai yang lembut. Aku memandang sekeliling dan menemukan sebuah siluet yang duduk di ujung dermaga. Aku sangat mengenali siluet itu. Dengan langkah panjang aku menghampirinya.

"Cliff, masalah Fireworks Festival— maafkan aku," aku menduduki tempat di sampingnya.

Cliff menoleh dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya masalah itu tidak lebih berat dari masalahmu sekarang."

Aku mendesah pelan. "Aku— aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kurasakan kini."

"Mau bercerita?"

Awalnya aku ragu-ragu, namun mengingat hampir setiap malam kami membunuh waktu dengan cara seperti ini membuat bibirku mengalirkan cerita dari awal kehidupanku hingga saat ini.

* * *

_**Fall 3, year 1—Music Festival**_

Hari ini telah tiba. Menunggu dari pukul delapan pagi hingga enam sore sukses membuatku jenuh. Meskipun waktu-waktu tersebut telah diisi oleh latihan bersama untuk yang terakhir kalinya, duduk diam sambil menanti hasil polesan _makeup _di wajahku yang dikerjakan oleh Popuri serta penataan rambut yang dikerjakan oleh Karen, dan mengganti _overall _merahku dengan _dress _berwarna pastel dengan panjang selutut, tetap tak bisa mengurangi rasa jenuhku.

Kini yang kulakukan adalah memandangi taman belakang gereja—semua pengisi acara _standby _di tempat ini sedangkan gereja sedang mengalami _finishing touch _dalam hal dekorasi dan penataan—dengan pikiran kosong.

Tiba-tiba ingatanku melayang pada kejadian kemarin malam. Saat aku bingung setengah mati dan Cliff yang bersedia mendengarkan seluruh kebingunganku.

"_Memikirkan perasaan orang lain itu sangat baik, terlebih bila kau harus menekan perasaanmu untuk itu," Cliff berpikir sejenak sebelum meneruskan, "Tapi bila orang lain justru ingin kau bahagia, mengapa harus bersusah-susah mengabaikan perasaanmu sendiri?"_

_Aku terhenyak. Cliff benar. Mary ingin aku bahagia, namun aku justru mengecewakannya._

"Claire," suara yang memanggil namaku itu memecah lamunanku. Aku memalingkan kepalaku. "Paduan suara sudah mulai. Bersiap-siaplah."

Aku mengangguk.

"Dan, ya," ia berdeham sebentar dan melanjutkan, "Bermainlah dengan segenap emosimu dan berikanlah setiap emosi porsi yang seimbang."

Aku memutar bola mata. Bosan mendengar kalimat bernada sama.

"Satu lagi. Kau sangat cantik malam ini," ujarnya. Aku dapat melihat pipinya bersemu merah.

Sayangnya hal yang sama terjadi padaku. "Kau— kau juga tampan, dengan jas itu," ucapku terbata-bata. "Tapi lepaskan topi itu."

"Tidak."

Mm... Baiklah.

"Mari kita sambut penampilan terakhir, orkestra dari Mineral Town!"

Er, setidaknya mereka memberikan 'nama' pada kami.

* * *

Concerto No. 3 in F major, Op. 8, RV 293, "L'autunno" memiliki tiga _movement_, yaitu Allegro, Adagio molto, dan Allegro. Karya Vivaldi yang biasa disingkat Autumn itu berdurasi sekitar sepuluh menit dan didominasi oleh perasaan sedih. Namun seperti kata Gray, sebuah karya tidak dihayati oleh satu perasaan secara keseluruhan saja. Ada kalanya perasaan yang berlawanan turut menghiasi sang karya agar ia menjadi lebih sempurna.

Sebelum duduk di tempat kami masing-masing, bersama-sama kami menunduk hormat kepada penonton dan tepuk tangan menggema di dalam gereja. Setelah semuanya siap, Gray mengetuk tempo dengan sepatunya dan pada ketukan keempat, musik mulai mengalun.

Pada _movement _pertama, perasaan bahagia langsung menyelimutiku. Ini mengingatkanku bahwa pada waktu aku masih kecil, aku memiliki keinginan untuk memiliki lahan pertanian yang luas dan menjadi petani hebat seperti Kakek. Aku bangga ketika kini aku mendapatkan semua hal itu. Kemudian aku pun menemukan seorang sahabat yang begitu baik dan selalu berada di sampingku apapun keadaanku. Sahabat itu bernama Gray.

Aku mencoba menatap Gray disela-sela permainan kami. Aku yakin pria itu juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Namun mendadak kesedihan muncul. Kesedihan yang tidak diharapkan kedatangannya. Nada-nada yang terdengar begitu memilukan. Nada yang mengingatkanku akan kematian ibuku yang berakibat pada penyalahan diri sendiri dan orang lain. Membuatku kehilangan sosok seorang ayah. Membuatku mengalami hilangnya ingatan.

Perlahan, kebahagiaan menampakkan jati dirinya lagi. Tetapi kali ini tampak berbeda, meski tak begitu terlihat. Aku ingat, aku mengulang semuanya dari awal, setelah hilang ingatan itu. Semua tampak baik-baik saja hingga aku mengemas seluruh barangku dan pindah ke kota ini.

Kesedihan demi kesedihan kembali muncul. Ingatan-ingatan _itu _mulai kembali. Dan ketika telah kembali sepenuhnya, aku merasakan kesedihan yang luar biasa. Kembali menyalahkan diri sendiri. Kembali menyalahkan orang lain yang tak mengerti apa-apa. Namun Gray ada di sisiku. _Ia _ada di sisiku. Ketika aku menyadarinya, suatu perasaan bahagia muncul dari lubuk hatiku. _Ialah cinta._

Pada _movement _berikutnya, kesedihan kembali merajalela hidupku. Cinta itu tak dapat bertahan lama, ia dirusak oleh sebuah kenyataan yang menjelma menjadi suatu sandiwara. Sandiwara tak kasat mata, bahkan aku tak menyadarinya bila Ann tidak kelepasan bicara saat itu. Mengingat itu membuat hatiku semakin perih. Pada kenyataannya, aku masih belum bisa beranjak ke _movement _terakhir. Kehidupanku masih menetap di sini.

Tapi, aku ingin berharap lebih. Aku merindukan kebahagiaan.

_Movement _terakhir ini aku mengandalkan kekuatan imajinasiku. Aku yang bahagia karena dapat berdamai dengan masa lalu. Aku yang bahagia karena Mary menerimaku dan kembali menjadi sahabatku. Aku yang bahagia karena dapat memaafkan Gray dan menjadikannya bagian penting dalam hidupku.

Aku sempat melakukan kontak mata dengan Gray, namun tak lama karena aku segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah partitur. Dapatkah aku bahagia?

_Tentu saja. Tuhan menciptakan manusia dengan _happy ending-_nya masing-masing._

* * *

"Mary?"

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk—?"

"Untuk segalanya. Terima kasih." Aku memeluknya. Kuharap Mary mengerti.

* * *

**To Be Continued ^o^**

* * *

**A/N**

**Claire: T_T terima kasih sudah menyadarkanku**

**Penulis: begitu?**

**Claire: dan langkah apa yang harus kuambil nantinya?**

**Penulis: tidak tahu, itu terserahmu**

**Claire: -.,-**

**Penulis: oke, terima kasih untuk review-nya, ini balasannya:**

**-Ariel Wu'i = hehehe, terima kasih... Iya nih, sejak kemarin Claire nangis terus :P**

**Claire: hei! Kau membuatku malu *.***

**Penulis: XD**

**-Claire Hasyibara = terima kasih, ini udah dilanjutin ^_^**

**-muni = wkwkwk, mereka pasangan yang manis ya ^^ semoga chap ini cukup panjang, tapi kayaknya membosankan deh *mojok* terima kasih!**

**-ainagihara = wkwkwk, saya ngiri sama mereka XP hehehe, terima kasih, semangat buat ai-san juga ^_^**

**-everdistant utopia = terima kasih ^^ mungkin alasan perubahan sikap Claire bisa ditemukan di chap ini dan kayaknya Claire kasihan juga kalau disuruh nangis terus :P oke, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan tentang kesalahan yang saya buat di chapter 13, saya sudah mengubahnya dengan format biasa. Sekali lagi terima kasih ^_^**

**Mohon review-nya! Terima kasih ^_^ (P.S : selamat tahun baru 2015!)**


	16. Lima Belas

**A/N**

**Disclaimer :: Harvest Moon bukan punya saya tapi punya Natsume Inc., saya hanya punya cerita ini ^_^**

**Warning :: OOC, typo, all Claire POV, dll**

**Happy reading ^o^**

* * *

_**FALL 5, year 1—Ann's Mom's Memorial**_

Aku berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju Inn dan ketika kakiku telah menginjak tempat itu, segera langkahku tertuju pada gadis bersurai jingga yang sedang berjaga di meja kasir.

"Ann, aku turut berduka atas kematian ibumu," kataku sembari memeluk gadis itu.

Ia terisak. "Aku masih tak percaya Ibu telah meninggalkan kami. Padahal waktu telah berjalan lima tahun." Ia tertawa getir.

Aku mengusap punggungnya, memberi kekuatan pada sahabatku ini. Tapi aku tak berkata apa-apa. Otakku beku.

"Ini semua salahku. Kalau saja aku lebih memperhatikannya, Ibu tidak akan sakit separah itu. Paling tidak aku dapat membawa Ibu ke klinik dan penyakitnya dapat ditangani lebih dini. Kalau saja aku tidak sedang berkunjung ke rumah Popuri disaat Ibu sedang dalam masa kritis—saat itu aku tidak tahu mengapa begitu bodohnya aku meninggalkan Ibu—aku yakin Ibu pasti menyunggingkan senyum lebih lebar pada napas terakhirnya. Aku yang paling bersalah, Claire!" isakannya semakin keras, menggema di seluruh sudut Inn.

Aku menarik napas dan mengembuskannya perlahan. "Jangan pernah menyalahkan diri sendiri atas semua yang terjadi, Ann. Semuanya sudah digariskan seperti itu, dan kematian ibumu bukan salah siapa-siapa. Jangan pernah mengelak takdir, karena beliau pasti sedih bila melihatmu seperti ini," kalimat demi kalimat itu meluncur lancar dari bibirku. Aku terkaget sendiri. Jelas sekali aku sudah menjiplak kalimat Gray waktu itu. "_Trust me, I really know that feel."_

Selama beberapa saat aku merasakan tubuh Ann membeku. Gadis itu berkata lirih, "Terima kasih, Claire, kau sungguh menyadarkanku. Aku harus bisa merelakan kepergian Ibu tanpa menyalahkan diri sendiri lagi."

Aku mengangguk.

* * *

_**Fall 9, year 1—Harvest Festival**_

"Aku ke sini sekadar mengingatkan, pukul sepuluh nanti akan ada Harvest Festival dan kita akan memasak sup ikan. Jadi, bawalah bahan makanan yang sekiranya dapat dimakan dan cocok." Kemudian Mayor mendekat, berbisik padaku, "Jangan seperti Karen."

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanyaku dan memasang raut wajah bingung.

Mayor Thomas terkikik dan kembali berbisik, "Ia tidak pernah membawa bahan makanan yang cocok dengan menu yang diangkat. Parahnya, ia pernah menaruh _poisonous mushroom _dalam masakan."

Tawaku meledak. Pantas saja gadis itu nyaris tidak disukai oleh semua orang.

* * *

_**Fall 13—Festival at Mother's Hill**_

"_Hei, bagaimana bila kita mengadakan acara kecil-kecilan pada hari itu?" aku mengajukan ide._

_Ann menggeleng. "Sehebat-hebatnya acara itu, aku tak akan mengabulkannya."_

_Mendengar jawaban itu sontak membuatku terperanjat. "Mengapa?"_

"_Karena itu adalah momen paling spesial dimana kita menatap penuhnya bulan dengan cinta kita masing-masing." Mata gadis itu menerawang._

_Sialan._

Disaat semua pasangan berada di Mother's Hill, justru aku terdampar di pantai, duduk di ujung dermaga layaknya malam-malam sebelumnya. Aku masih dapat melihat _full moon, _meski _view-_nya tidak terlalu bagus bila dibandingkan dengan Mother's Hill.

Sebenarnya aku kesepian, namun aku tak berharap Cliff datang menemaniku seperti biasanya karena ia sangat ingin bermesraan dengan Ann di 'momen spesial' seperti ini.

Huh. Pasangan itu membuatku iri saja.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada di sini," suara berat itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan menatap wajahnya.

Tampan sekali, apa lagi ketika disiram cahaya bulan.

Aku memalingkan pandangan. Pipiku memanas.

Tunggu. Dari mana ia tahu aku berada di sini? Oh, aku yakin Cliff yang membocorkannya.

Ia duduk di sebelahku. Menatap perairan.

"Sudah berapa lama kau seperti ini bersama Cliff?" ia bertanya.

Aku mengikuti kegiatannya, memandangi laut di hadapanku. "Sekitar dua bulan. Mungkin lebih. Ada apa?" aku membalikkan pertanyaan padanya.

"Apa yang biasanya kau bicarakan dengannya?" Ia tidak menghiraukan pertanyaanku. Oke, aku kesal.

"Hal penting, juga yang tidak." Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Hal-hal seperti apakah itu?"

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Mengapa kau—" aku memutus kalimatku sendiri karena mendadak tebersit suatu ide. "Yah, kegiatan yang itu-itu saja, teman-teman yang seru, segala jenis percintaan di kota ini," aku menggumam. "Kadang kami juga saling berbagi perasaan," lanjutku.

"Berbagi perasaan? Apa maksudmu?" Aku mendeteksi ada nada tak senang dalam suaranya. Ideku berjalan dengan baik.

"Mm... Seperti menceritakan perasaan masing-masing, lalu saling memberi semangat. Kegiatan seperti itulah."

Terjadi jeda sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan 'interogasi' ini, "Kau pernah menceritakan siapa yang kau sukai pada pria itu?"

Aku menyeringai. "Tentu, karena ia melakukan hal yang sama."

"Memangnya siapa yang kau sukai?" tanyanya dengan nada tak sabar.

"Jika aku berkata itu bukan urusanmu, bagaimana?" aku bertanya balik.

Ia mendengus. Aku tertawa dalam hati. Rasakan! Siapa yang menyuruh melakukan sandiwara konyol itu?

Aku kembali melanjutkan ide itu dengan berkata, "Sudah membalas cinta Mary?"

Detik itu juga ia menoleh ke arahku dan menyipitkan mata, tanda tak suka dengan pertanyaan macam itu. Aku meneruskan, "Kuharap begitu. Karena aku juga ingin jatuh cinta pada seorang pria dan berharap cintaku dibalas, seperti Mary."

"Siapakah pria itu?"

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu, 'kan?" Aku melenggang pergi.

_Sejatinya aku tak perlu melakukan itu. Aku tahu cintaku pasti terbalas. _Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahku ketika aku meninggalkan pantai.

* * *

_**Fall 18, year 1—Fall Horse Race**_

"Cliff, ternyata kau benar-benar tidak keberatan membantu kami pada _event _ini. Aku menduga Ann telah memberikan rayuan maut padamu." Aku tersenyum geli.

Pria itu tertawa malu. "Ya, begitulah. Aku juga jatuh kasihan pada Gray yang selama ini selalu bekerja keras sendirian."

Hah, pria itu lagi? "Tidak juga. Kai membantunya selama musim panas." Tiba-tiba kejadian di pantai bersama Gray terlintas dalam kepalaku. "Kau yang memberitahu Gray tentang pertemuan kita di pantai setiap malam, 'kan?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Itu semua bocor karena _game _aneh Kai. Maafkan aku," ia berkata dengan penuh penyesalan.

"_Game_?"

"Kapan-kapan aku akan menceritakannya, tapi tidak sekarang." Cliff menunjuk kursi-kursi yang harus ditata.

Aku terkekeh. "Perlu bantuan?"

"Bila kau tidak keberatan." Kami berdua tersenyum.

Kemudian aku melayangkan pandanganku pada suatu sudut di Rose Square. Ia ada di sana. Menatap kami dengan tatapan yang tidak menyenangkan.

Ideku masih berjalan mulus.

* * *

_**Fall 21, year 1—Sheep Festival**_

"_Melihat domba-domba sehat selalu membuatku bersemangat."_

_Jawaban Kakek Barley nyaris sama dengan jawabannya ketika aku mengonfirmasi mengenai Cow Festival musim kemarin. Aku tersenyum sopan padanya._

"_Baiklah. Datanglah dua jam sebelum acara, akan ada _briefing _singkat." Ini juga kalimat yang sama yang aku ucapkan._

_Aku melangkah pergi dan Gray mengikutiku. "Nyaris sama, bukan?" tanyaku miris._

_Pria itu mengangguk setuju. "Bagaimana jika aku melakukan hal yang sama kali ini, tapi aku akan lebih mendekatkan wajahku," ujarnya sambil tersenyum jail._

_Cih! Melakukan penyerangan, eh? "Boleh saja. Asal kau tidak menyakiti gadis yang menyukai seorang pria ini."_

_Ia terperangah. "Huh. Siapa pria itu? Akan kuhajar jika aku bertemu dengannya," sahutnya geram._

_Aku tertawa kecil. "Apakah ia telah melakukan kesalahan?"_

"_Tidak." Ia berjalan lesu meninggalkanku._

Mengingat itu semua membuatku tertawa dalam hati. _Hajar saja diri sendiri, _batinku.

* * *

_**Fall 30, year 1—Pumpkin Festival**_

"Halo, Kak!"

Cokelat pertama kuserahkan pada May.

"Kak, bagi cokelatnya!"

Cokelat kedua kuberikan pada Stu.

"Kak, aku menginginkan cokelat!"

Cokelat ketiga—

Tunggu. "Mengapa kau ada di sini, Popuri?"

"Sudah kubilang aku menginginkan cokelat."

"Apakah kau seorang anak kecil?"

"Tidak juga. Aku ingin berlaku seperti Stu dan May. Sebuah keuntungan dapat berdiri di depan pintu-pintu rumah dan mendapatkan cokelat hari ini."

"Baiklah, terserahmu." Aku menyerahkan cokelat ketiga pada Popuri.

* * *

_**Winter 2, year 1—Thomas' Winter Request**_

"Hai, Claire," sapa Mayor tepat setelah aku membuka pintu.

"Mayor, ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Mayor mengangguk. "Aku sedang membutuhkan _black grass _untuk kutukarkan pada walikota di desa sebelah. Bisakah kau membantuku menemukan benda itu?" pintanya.

Kebetulan sekali aku menemukan beberapa _black grass _kemarin dan sekarang berada di dalam ranselku. Aku membukanya dan mengambil salah satunya. "Ini. Apa masih ada lagi?"

"Kau sudah memilikinya? Syukurlah. Kukira aku harus menunggumu hingga jam tujuh malam. Kau tahu, menunggu itu membosankan," Mayor berkata sembari menerima benda itu.

Aku tergelak.

* * *

_**Winter 14, year 1—Valentine's Day**_

Acara dansa akan segera dimulai.

Ya, pada akhirnya acara dansa diadakan pada hari ini. Sungguh, aku merutuk sepanjang hari ini karena setengah yakin bahwa tidak ada yang ingin berdansa denganku. Semua memiliki pasangan masing-masing, kecuali Popuri, Mary, dan aku. Tapi kedua gadis itu tampak menikmati acara ini.

Aku jengkel.

Namun sejak sore tadi, aku tak melihat_nya_ berada di Inn. Ann berkata bahwa pria itu meninggalkan Inn dengan setelan jas—_dresscode_ para pria untuk pesta dansa ini—beberapa menit sebelum aku berada di Inn. Baiklah, ternyata berdandan selama berjam-jam sendiri dan menghasilkan _makeup _yang alami, menata rambut pirang ini sedemikian rupa, serta mengenakan _long dress _tanpa lengan berwarna biru berakhir sia-sia. Aku tak dapat—atau belum?—membuat pria itu terpesona dengan penampilanku.

Aku semakin jengkel.

Aku sadar telah berlaku keterlaluan padanya. Jujur, aku menyesal. Maka dari itu aku berniat menyusulnya dan meminta maaf.

Setelah meninggalkan ingar-bingar di dalam Inn, aku bingung sendiri. Kira-kira di mana pria itu berada saat ini? Sejenak aku berpikir keras. _Tentu saja tempat itu._

Kakiku mengambil langkah panjang menuju pantai. Setelah sampai, aku menangkap sebuah siluet berada di ujung dermaga. Berdiri membelakangiku. _Pasti dirinya._

Aku berjalan ke arahnya. Menahan gejolak rindu di hatiku.

"Ada seorang gadis kecil menangis di depan rumah barunya. Seorang anak laki-laki menghampirinya dan menghiburnya. Mereka bermain bersama dan terbentuklah sebuah tali persahabatan di antara mereka." Langkahku terhenti seketika. Pada siapa ia bercerita? _Padaku?_

"Tapi semua itu berjalan terlalu singkat. Kematian ibu dari gadis kecil itu membuat sang gadis menjauhi anak laki-laki itu. Tidak lama setelah itu, anak laki-laki itu mendapat kabar bahwa gadis kecilnya tidak lagi tinggal di samping rumahnya. Tentu saja ia kecewa, apalagi karena suatu perasaan mulai tumbuh dalam hatinya." Aku menatap punggungnya. _Apa yang ia ceritakan?_

"Sepuluh tahun kemudian, kedatangan gadis kecil itu begitu mengagetkan sang anak laki-laki. Semuanya telah berubah. Anak laki-laki itu telah tumbuh dewasa, begitu juga gadis kecil itu yang semakin cantik dan matang di matanya. Belum cukup ia dikejutkan dengan kenyataan itu, ia dikejutkan pula bahwa sang gadis telah kehilangan ingatannya." Apa aku salah atau pria itu memang menceritakan kisah tentang kami?

Aku mendapati ia menghela napas. "Pria itu berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan sang gadis namun perasaan yang telah ternanam sepuluh tahun kembali bersemi. Ia tidak punya pilihan selain menuruti perasaan itu. Sayangnya sang gadis selalu bersikap dingin padanya. Namun semuanya berubah ketika ingatan sang gadis kembali." Jujur, aku kagum padanya. Bahasa yang ia gunakan puitis sekali.

"Semuanya kembali persis seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tapi lagi-lagi itu berjalan terlampau singkat. Sang gadis mulai menjauhinya, tidak menghiraukannya meski ia telah memanggil nama sang gadis berkali-kali. Hal itu semakin parah ketika akhirnya gadis itu mengetahui bahwa pria itu pura-pura berpacaran dengan gadis yang mencintainya." Ia memutar badannya dan langsung menatap kedua bola mataku. Aku berusaha keras untuk balas menatapnya.

"Tak lama setelah itu, sang gadis mendeklarasikan dirinya yang telah menyukai seorang pria di depan sang pria. Hati pria itu sakit sekali. Sekian lama perasaannya tumbuh, sekian lama itu pula perasaannya tak pernah terbalas. Justru sang gadis semakin gencar mengatakan kalimat yang senada. Tidak sadarkah gadis itu bahwa ia telah menyakiti hati sang pria begitu dalam? Kira-kira, apa yang harus dilakukan sang pria?" Ceritanya berakhir dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

Aku mengulum senyum. "Yang tidak pria itu sadari, sang gadis tidak pernah mengucapkan 'pria lain' atau semacamnya dalam deklarasinya. Gadis itu selalu mengatakan bahwa ia telah menyukai _seorang pria, _yang berarti pria yang dimaksud termasuk sang pria itu."

Iris matanya melebar, mungkin kaget dengan apa yang kukatakan. Aku meneruskan, "Juga yang tidak pernah pria itu tahu, gadis itu memiliki perasaan yang sama pada sang pria. Gadis itu heran sendiri. Sang pria selalu sukses membuatnya jatuh cinta berkali-kali. Sebelum hilang ingatan, saat hilang ingatan, dan ketika ingatan itu kembali, gadis itu selalu mencintai pria yang sama."

Aku mengambil satu langkah ke depan. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Gadis itu menyesal telah mengatakan hal seperti itu pada sang pria, meski ia tak bermaksud menyakiti pria itu. Kini yang dapat gadis itu lakukan adalah menyusul sang pria ke pantai dan meminta maaf." Aku menunduk dalam-dalam seraya berkata, "Maafkan aku."

Ketika aku menegakkan badanku kembali, mendadak ia memelukku. Aku balas memeluknya. "Tidakkah sang pria tahu bila gadis itu begitu merindukan pria yang tengah memeluknya ini?" bisikku tepat di telinganya.

Ia melepas pelukannya, tetapi tangannya masih bersandar di bahuku. "Aku memaafkanmu, tapi segala kesalahan pasti ada konsekuensinya, bukan?"

"Apa hukuman yang harus kutanggung?"

"Ini hukumannya." Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, mengecup bibirku begitu saja.

Jelas saja aku tersentak, tetapi perlahan aku menikmati dingin bibirnya yang menghangat di bibirku. Aku memejamkan sepasang mataku. Saat ini, darah yang terselip di bilik jantungku terasa ingin meledak. Aku tak percaya, _happy ending _yang kuterima ternyata begitu indah, mampu menghapus semua kesedihan selama ini.

"_Strawberry flavour,_" ucapnya ketika ia melepaskan bibirnya dariku.

Aku menyentuh bibirku dan memandang pria di hadapanku sedikit kesal. "Kau menghapus _lipgloss-_nya! Tega sekali."

"Biar saja." Ia menjulurkan lidah.

Aku memanyunkan bibir dan berjalan menuju ujung dermaga. Oke, aku memang tak pernah bosan dengan pemandangan seperti ini, laut jernih berwarna biru yang dihiasi oleh pantulan cahaya bulan. Namun harus kuakui, pria di belakangku jauh lebih menarik.

Ia memeluk pinggangku dari belakang. Aroma maskulin yang terkuar dari tubuhnya membuatku terbius tidak sadar.

"Tetap seperti ini," pintanya kepadaku sambil meletakkan dagu pada puncak kepalaku.

Napasku tercekat. "Gray? Apa kau masih belum puas dengan yang tadi?"

Aku merasakan tawa kecilnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," kami mengucapkan frasa yang sama di waktu yang hampir sama pula.

Tangan Gray beralih ke pundakku. Dengan sekali gerak, ia berhasil memutar tubuhku, tepat menghadapnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, ia menyentuhkan bibirnya padaku. _Lagi? _Astaga, ia begitu mencintaiku, rupanya. Aku membalas ciumannya.

_Tidak ada lagi di antara kami yang kesepian. Kini semuanya telah menemukan bahu untuk bersandar, terutama tempat hati kami berlabuh._

* * *

**To Be Continued ^o^**

* * *

**A/N**

**Penulis: mm... Manisnya pasangan satu ini ^^**

**Claire dan Gray: mau kulempar, hah? *pipi bersemu merah***

**Penulis: ha ha ha! Kalian lucu sekali... Oke, terima kasih untuk review-nya, ini balasannya:**

**-Ariel Wu'i = hehehe... Perasaan Mary akan diceritakan di chapter berikutnya ^^ terima kasih!**

**-ainagihara = ya, suka banget :) tapi chapter itu aku mengandalkan internet XD oke, terima kasih ^_^**

**Mohon review-nya! Terima kasih ^_^**


	17. Epilog

**A/N**

**Disclaimer :: Harvest Moon bukan punya saya tapi punya Natsume Inc., saya hanya punya cerita ini ^_^**

**Warning :: OOC, typo, all normal POV, dll**

**Happy reading ^o^**

* * *

_**WINTER 14, year 1**_

"Hei, kalian! Ini tempat umum."

Mereka berdua terkejut bukan main dan dengan tergesa-gesa menghentikan kegiatan mereka, lalu memandang teman-teman mereka sambil menahan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Dilarang _kissing _di tempat umum," sahut Ann pura-pura kesal, kemudian tersenyum geli.

"Claire, sepertinya semua menjadi _happy ending_, ya," berganti suara Elli.

Tiba-tiba lengan Gray merengkuh Claire dari belakang.

"Ah, kalian mesra sekali!" teriak Popuri histeris.

"Lepaskan, Gray!" Claire berusaha melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Gray. Namun apa daya, kekuatannya jauh lebih sedikit dibandingkan kekuatan pria itu.

"Bagaimana jika kita merayakannya? Berakhirnya cinta yang rumit dan tidak masuk akal itu dan berbuah sesuatu yang manis," Karen angkat bicara. Claire menoleh pada gadis itu dan senyum terlukis di wajahnya. Akhirnya gadis itu bersedia membaur dengan mereka semua.

Sebuah suara kapal mengagetkan mereka semua. Secara serempak, mereka berjalan mundur dan memberi jalan bagi penumpang yang akan menginjakkan kaki di kota ini.

Sesosok pria turun dari kapal itu. Pria bersurai coklat dengan topi biru yang dipakai terbalik serta pakaian _casual-_nya memberi kesan _cute _di mata para gadis. Sejenak pria itu menyelisik mereka satu per satu dan pandangannya jatuh pada gadis yang tengah mengenakan _long dress _biru tanpa lengan. Pria itu tersenyum gembira dan sekejap saja pria itu memeluk sang gadis.

"Eh?!" semuanya terperanjat. Begitu juga dengan sang gadis.

"Claire, aku sangat merindukanmu," ucap pria itu.

Gadis itu makin terkejut lagi. "Si-siapa kau?" tanyanya terbata.

Sang pria melepas pelukannya. Memandang sang gadis setengah kecewa. "Kau tidak mengingatku? Padahal aku langsung menyadarimu ketika sampai di sini."

Otak Claire berpikir keras. Siapa pria yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dan berada di hadapannya saat ini? Hei, ternyata wajah ini tidak asing. Oh, gadis itu mengingatnya.

"Kau anak sulung dari Paman? Jack?"

Jack tersenyum senang. "Baguslah kalau kau ingat. Kukira kau kehilangan ingatanmu lagi." Ia tertawa.

Pernyataan itu membuat semuanya mendesah lega. Apalagi Gray yang sedari tadi menatap Jack penuh kebencian.

Claire menatap teman-temannya. "Perkenalkan, ini sepupuku, Jack. Jack, ini teman-temanku di Mineral Town."

Jack menebarkan senyum manisnya. Bisik-bisik dari para gadis memekakkan telinga pria-pria di sekitarnya.

"Ia _cute _sekali!"

"Tak kusangka Claire memiliki sepupu seperti itu."

"Siapa tadi namanya? Jack?"

"Aku berharap bisa menjadi kekasihnya."

Tentu saja para pria sebal, namun mereka tak memperlihatkannya. Mereka hanya menghampiri Gray dan berkata, "Gray, ayo kita pergi dari sini."

Gray yang juga sebal dengan kelakuan genit para gadis hanya mengangguk.

Saat gadis-gadis menyadari mereka telah ditinggal, mereka berseru, "Jangan tinggalkan kami!" Dan berlari menyusul para pria.

"Mm... Claire?" rupanya Jack dan Claire masih tetap pada posisi mereka.

"Ya?"

Jack terlihat malu-malu. "Siapa gadis bersurai hitam dan berkacamata itu?"

"Oh. Mary," jawab Claire singkat. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sepupunya. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak," Jack menjawab seraya meninggalkan Claire. Gadis itu mendengar siulan gembira dari Jack.

Mata gadis itu menyipit, kemudian detik selanjutnya terbelalak. Ia segera menyusul sepupunya. "Jack!"

"Hm?"

"Kau menyukai— Mary?" tanya gadis itu. Setengah berharap jawaban yang ia terima adalah 'ya'.

Jack tersenyum, namun tidak menjawab. Pria itu kembali meninggalkan Claire.

* * *

_**Winter 15, year 1**_

"Mary?" panggil Claire ketika memasuki Inn. Semua pandangan tertuju padanya.

"Ya?" gadis yang dipanggil menjawab.

Claire berpikir sebentar. "Dapat salam dari sepupuku."

Semua gadis di dalam Inn berteriak histeris. Gray yang notabene di sekitar mereka menutup telinganya. Mary mengulum senyum dan pipinya merona.

* * *

_**Winter 17, year 1**_

"Kuharap mereka bahagia," desah Claire. Gray yang tak mengerti maksud kalimat gadis itu hanya memandang sang gadis dengan kening berkerut. "Jack dan Mary."

"Hm." Gray mengangguk setuju.

"Oh ya, masih ada satu pertanyaan yang mengganjal hatiku," ucap Claire dan langkahnya terhenti.

Gray ikut menghentikan langkah. "Apa?"

Gadis di hadapannya tampak berpikir sejenak. "Mengapa kau bersedia menjalani sandiwara _itu_?" tanyanya. "Tak perlulah aku menjelaskannya lagi," ujarnya cepat.

Gray semakin mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku tidak ingin membahasnya."

"Oh ayolah. Aku tidak akan marah. Sungguh." Claire mengangkat dua jarinya membentuk huruf 'V'.

Pria itu menghela napas perlahan. "Jadi begini ceritanya..."

* * *

"_Gray, apa saja yang kau lakukan bersama Claire tadi?" tanya Mary tak sabar._

_Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu. "Tidak terlalu penting."_

"_Aku tidak akan marah pada siapapun," terang gadis itu._

_Sebenarnya Gray masih ragu. Namun bola mata gadis di hadapannya memancarkan rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi, membulatkan tekadnya untuk bercerita. Ia yakin gadis itu dapat dipercaya._

_Semuanya ia ceritakan. Mengenai masa lalu Claire dan Gray, kematian ibu dari Claire, kebencian Claire pada ayahnya, dan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Juga mengenai perasaannya._

_Setelah segala hal telah terungkap, Mary menunduk. "Padahal aku mencintaimu," suara Mary lebih mirip embusan angin._

_Tapi telinga Gray menangkapnya dan membuatnya tersentak. "Maaf."_

_Mary mengembuskan napas. "Tak apa. Selama kau bahagia, mengapa aku tidak?" Terdapat jeda sejenak. "Aku ingin membantu kalian," ucapnya tak terbantahkan._

"_Eh?"_

"_Aku tahu kalian berdua saling menyukai, namun tidak ada yang berani mengambil langkah. Aku ingin membantumu untuk mendapatkan Claire." Gray memasang raut wajah bingung. Tetapi Mary masih meneruskan, "Bagaimana dengan melakukan sandiwara? Aku menjadi kekasih 'pura-pura'mu. Dengan begitu Claire akan cemburu dan— jadilah pasangan kekasih paling bahagia di Mineral Town!" gadis itu berseru gembira, namun Gray dapat menangkap sorot mata terluka pada gadis itu._

"_Itu tidak adil bagimu," pria itu merasa tidak enak._

_Mary menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak. Tidak. Sekarang peluk aku."_

"_Hah?" jelas saja Gray terkejut dengan permintaan Mary yang tiba-tiba._

_Gadis itu berdecak kesal. "Bukankah kita sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih, meski hanya pura-pura? Aku yakin Claire akan ke sini beberapa saat lagi, jadi mengapa tidak kita mulai saja sandiwaranya?"_

_Ragu-ragu Gray menatap bola mata Mary. Masih ada sorot mata itu. "Kau yang tersakiti di sini."_

"_Sudah kubilang jangan pedulikan aku. Barangkali aku mendapatkan kekasih setelah kalian berpacaran sungguhan." Mendadak Mary maju selangkah dan memeluk Gray. Pria itu terbeliak. "Bayangkan aku ini Claire. Peluklah aku."_

_Mary terluka. Jelas terluka. Tapi gadis itu berusaha menyembunyikannya. Yang ia pentingkan sekarang adalah kebahagiaan pria yang dicintainya dan sahabat yang disayanginya. Bila ia merusak kebahagiaan keduanya, bukankah ia bertindak terlalu egois? Gadis itu mempererat pelukannya, menikmati momen seperti ini untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya._

_Gray mencoba memeluk Mary, namun tak berjalan lama. "Aku tak sanggup. Maafkan aku telah begitu menyakitimu."_

"Geez, _kau ini susah dibilangi, rupanya. Sebentar lagi Claire membuka pintu kamar ini, jadi bersikaplah layaknya aku ini 'kekasih'mu."_

"_Tapi—?"_

"_Diamlah."_

_Mereka mendengar dehaman keras berasal dari arah pintu. Keduanya terkejut dan Mary melepas pelukannya._

"_Ah, maaf bila aku mengganggu. Lanjutkan saja. Tapi Mary, kau dicari oleh teman-teman di bawah. Kau mau membuat mereka menunggumu?" Claire, orang yang berdeham keras, angkat bicara._

_Mary tersenyum malu, sedangkan Gray berekspresi datar seperti biasa._

"Thanks, _Gray," Mary memandang Gray penuh arti dan berucap pelan, lalu berjalan ke arah Claire._

_Setelah pintu ditutup, Gray merenung. Pria itu berharap sandiwara itu berhasil. Ia juga berharap Mary dapat menemukan penggantinya secepat mungkin._

* * *

"Mary gadis yang baik. Ia begitu mementingkan kebahagiaan kita."

"Ya."

"Pada akhirnya keegoisan terkalahkan oleh tali persahabatan. Aku hanya berharap sepupuku itu dapat membahagiakan Mary."

"Setuju."

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**A/N**

**Yey! Akhirnya fanfic ini selesai juga :D #celebration dan ya, ini balasan review-nya:**

**-Claire Hasyibara = terima kasih! Ya, ini lanjutannya sekaligus akhirnya ^^**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah meluangkan waktu buat baca fic ini dari awal hingga akhir, saya benar" berterima kasih! Double terima kasih buat kalian yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya lebih banyak untuk me-review, mengkritik, dan memberi saran yang sangaaat berguna bagi kemajuan fic ini ^_^**

**Sampai jumpa di fic" yang lain! Akhir kata: semangat buat kita semua :)**


End file.
